


宇智波带土成长史*特别篇

by Silvia_FT



Series: 山雀系列 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 扉泉 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *仔带卡穿越木叶创立初期，泉奈存活*两人的时间线是成长史结束后（？*cp：带卡、柱斑、扉泉
Relationships: 千手扉间/宇智波泉奈, 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 山雀系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

5.特别篇·木叶初期（一）

————————————

木叶的上方，数千米高空中，有两个人手牵手地在坠落——

“真是熟悉的开场啊啊啊啊啊————”

宇智波带土在空中嚎，回音在风声中回荡。

不知道第几次被无辜牵连的卡卡西熟练的铺好查克拉保护好自己然后淡定地坠落，对带土简直无力吐槽：“所以你为什么要得罪星守桑？”

“因为她的红豆糕太好吃了？”带土大声说，语句在风中有点碎。

不止是好吃，星守的那盘红豆糕简直就是从未吃到过的绝顶美味，为此他甚至可以跟愤怒的神明抢食也丝毫不怵。带土舔了舔唇，红豆糕的绝佳口感仿佛还在唇齿之间留存，他觉得再来一次结果也不会改变，更别说星守生气起来也只是把他和卡卡西扔到了别的世界，然后经历一遍自由落体而已，这根本就不算什么。

带土毫无反省地又馋了下那盘红豆糕，唯一后悔的是星守发现得太迅速导致他囫囵吞枣吃得太急了。

然后他馋完后又开始嚎：“为什么我的高达用不出来？？？”

“是须佐能乎，”卡卡西依旧淡定，“被封印了吧，我们的体型也缩小了。”

卡卡西指了指他们现在十二三岁的体型，然后又问：“神威能用吗？”

带土转了转眼睛，安心了：“能欸！”

“那就好。”卡卡西瞄了眼下方，扯了下和带土相扣的手，声音在风中有些失真，“等等带土，先别用神威。”

“欸——？”带土的写轮眼已经转了出来，他眨眨眼，又关掉了。

卡卡西艰难地利用和带土相牵的手在空中变换姿势靠了过去，然后和带土相拥。

紧接着他凑在带土的耳边说，这回声音总算不需要特意增大也能清晰听见了：“接下来尖叫就是了。”

带土瞬间就明白了，他抱紧了卡卡西，然后扯开嗓子开始嚎。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊救命啊啊啊啊————”

卡卡西紧随其后，也提高了声音开始喊。

“救命啊————”

木叶内，和宇智波斑在影岩上小酌一杯、顺便俯瞰整个木叶景色的千手柱间茫然地抬起头，上空似乎传来了小孩的尖叫救命声？

“……”不一会千手柱间就睁大了眼睛，看见了两个小孩正在高速坠落，嘴里不停地尖叫喊着救命，声音却灌了风破碎不清。

“斑！”他喊着，然后双手合十，铺天盖地的枝叶席卷而出，一节更比一节高的向上延伸，很快就变得遮天蔽日，一大片树冠托在了他们坠落的下方。

被千手柱间变得相当柔软的树枝猛地弯下，接住了坠落的两个小孩，并为他们提供了相当的缓冲力，宇智波斑写轮眼转动间就开启了须佐能乎，用手掌接住了一层层从树枝间摔落被不断减缓了冲击力的小孩，然后将他们轻轻放到地上。

千手柱间见状便撤去了木遁，急忙跑过去检查。

“你们还好吧？”温和宽厚的初代火影为坠落的两个小孩输入查克拉探查身体，并且开始为他们治愈身上的剐蹭伤痕。

宇智波带土痛的嘶嘶声地叫，眨眼间就已经泪眼汪汪，他抱着同样都是剐蹭伤痕的卡卡西嚎啕大哭：“呜哇哇笨卡卡我好痛啊呜呜……”

“嘶——”卡卡西倒吸一口冷气，痛得眼泪也哗啦啦地流，“笨蛋带土别抱那么紧！痛死了！”

带土立刻哭得更加稀里哗啦的。

“……”柱间有被吓到了，他顿时有些手忙脚乱，“欸欸欸别哭呀……我马上给你们治好！”

柱间握着他们的手，加大了查克拉的输出，很快地，两个孩子身上的因为树枝而剐蹭到的伤痕就消失无踪。

宇智波斑站在一旁看着，等两个小孩因为消失的伤口和痛觉而渐渐停止了哭泣之后，他才低头注视着他们，并提出了质疑。

“你们怎么会从空中掉下来？”

千手柱间也好奇地看着他们，并且对他们露出了安抚的温和笑容。

“唔——？”带土发出一声疑惑，带着浓浓的鼻音。他吸了吸鼻子，又抹了抹眼泪，才和保持安静的卡卡西一起抬起头来。

然后带土就眨了眨眼睛，一双三勾玉的写轮眼因为情绪波动过大而控制不住地转了出来。

这是因为这个角度看下来的宇智波斑……

完全就是个超级恶人脸啊！活生生的忍界修罗！

带土感觉有点不太行了……虽然已经是上辈子的事情了，但是宇智波斑的这个表情依旧给他带来了巨大的心理阴影。

“好可怕——！”宇智波带土顿时尖叫起来，他慌手慌脚地拉着卡卡西躲到了千手柱间的身后，期间还踉跄了几下，最后他揪着柱间的羽织下摆，只探出颗小脑袋瑟瑟发抖。

卡卡西已经被吓得又哭了起来，带土听到他的哭声，也控制不住地哭了。

“……”

一个照面就弄哭了两个孩子，其中一个好像还是个宇智波……

宇智波斑感受到了来自大宇宙的深深恶意。

千手柱间：“……噗。”

随后他又在宇智波斑的瞪视下捂住嘴憋住了笑。

柱间咳了两声，慢慢地转过身，将自己的羽织下摆小心地扯出来，然后小心翼翼地哄着两个小孩：“哦哦不哭哦……斑只是看起来凶了点而已，他不是故意吓到你们的啊。”

“真的吗？”带土和卡卡西都泪眼朦胧地抬起头来。

宇智波斑试图扯出一个和善的笑容。

嗯。

和善的笑容。

“……”带土又呆了一下，他和卡卡西对视了一眼，果断双双都扎进了柱间的怀里，哭得上气不接下气地控诉，“骗人！哆桑你骗人！！！”

“柱间大人、大骗子！”

“……欸？”千手柱间愣住了，他一手揽住了卡卡西，一手按住了带土的肩膀然后和他对视，再仔仔细细地看着这只黑色小炸毛，“你叫我啥……？”

他可没有儿子啊！而且还长这么大！眼睛里还转着三勾玉，这还是个宇智波啊！可是根据另外一只小白毛的称呼……好像这孩子又没认错人？

“哆桑啊！”带土不明所以地说，“话说这个大叔是谁啊怎么那么可怕呜……”

“哈？”大叔宇智波斑发出了一个疑问的音节。

“斑才不可怕啦！”千手柱间下意识地反驳了一句，“还有你怎么叫我哆桑啊？我可没有儿子啊！”

他看着带土泪眼朦胧的三勾玉，又补了一句：“还是个宇智波。”

带土瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地看着千手柱间。然后他扯着卡卡西摇摇晃晃地后退，再之后抱紧了卡卡西并把脑袋搁在了卡卡西的肩膀上，哭得撕心裂肺。

“呜哇——笨卡卡、哆桑不要我了呜呜呜——”

卡卡西擦了擦自己的眼泪，然后反抱住了带土，手在他背后轻轻拍着。

“带土不哭、还有我在呜——”卡卡西小声地啜泣着，他断断续续地安慰带土，然后努力地遏止哭泣。

千手柱间呆呆地看着带土和卡卡西抱在一起哭，发现他搞不懂为什么会话题会从他否认自己没有儿子变成了小孩以为自己被抛弃了。

难道这就是宇智波的脑回路吗？千手柱间茫然地想。

宇智波斑看不下去了，在旁边踹了他一脚。

“先带回去再说。”宇智波斑冷静地说。

“哦……”柱间呐呐地回答，然后他眼睛刷的一亮，立马看向一个方向，“啊扉间！”

“还有泉奈！”

语调中竟然有种喜极而泣的感觉。

“尼桑我看到了你的须佐——”

“阿尼甲刚才怎么了——”

两人看到眼前的情景，双双失声。

“这两个小孩是怎么一回事？”千手扉间指着抱在一起哭个不停的一黑一白两个小孩，冷静地发问。

“我们宇智波有这么个孩子吗？”宇智波泉奈看着带土在水雾中朦朦胧胧的三勾玉写轮眼，茫然了，“还是个天才三勾玉？！”

“？”带土看向他们，歪了歪头表示自己的疑惑，他吸了吸鼻子，真诚地发问，“……宇智波是啥啊？甜品牌子吗？”

？？？

这下子所有人都懵了。

卡卡西眨了眨眼，也是一脸茫然，然后他用手指偷偷掐了下带土。

带土蹭了蹭他的颈侧，手指握住了卡卡西的手，小小的比划了一下。

随-机-应-变。

“扉间啊……”柱间有气无力的声音响起，他恹恹地说，“先用飞雷神送我们回大宅吧。”

宇智波斑难得的点头同意了。

千手柱间和宇智波斑的大宅只隔了一堵墙，千手扉间飞雷神肯定是回到自己家的，于是也被传送到千手宅的宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈熟门熟路的拐进了厨房。

虽然那个小孩发出了宇智波是什么的质疑，但是那双眼睛毫无疑问就是宇智波。

既然是宇智波，就不可能不是甜党！

被以亲和力最高为由，柱间被所有人推出来和带土搭话，柱间维持着温和的笑容，想到了小白毛对小黑毛的称呼，于是试探着称呼对方。

“带土？”

“哼！”带土坐在垫子上，用乌溜溜的黑眼珠瞪了他一眼，然后气哼哼地扭头，不理他。

于是柱间换了个人说话。

“呃……卡卡……”总不能跟着叫笨卡卡吧？

“卡卡西。”小白毛非常乖的补充了自己的名字，然后被带土用双手拍着他带了口罩的脸扭过头去和他对视。

带土认真地说：“他不要带土了，笨卡卡别理他！”

卡卡西：“哦。”

千手柱间：“……”

宇智波泉奈笑眯眯地踹开千手柱间，让他蹲在了角落里发霉。

泉奈将手上的豆皮寿司和水信玄饼都递给了带土——没办法，这千手大宅的厨房里居然只有豆皮寿司和水信玄饼——然后他露出了一双三勾玉，表明自己的眼睛和带土是一样的，是自己人。

宇智波泉奈温柔地问：“带土的妈妈是谁啊？”

带土拿起了一个豆皮寿司咬了一口，又拿起一颗水信玄饼递给卡卡西，然后他苦思冥想了一会，果断地说：“呜、妈妈……？不知道！”

卡卡西默默地将口罩扯到下巴，却没露出那颗痣，然后他慢吞吞地吃着水信玄饼。

这么小一颗，怎么就这么甜啊，这是放了多少糖？卡卡西吃得更慢了。

“……”泉奈换了一个问题，“那带土姓什么呀？”

带土眨眨眼，看在甜品的份上回答了他：“千手！”

泉奈闭了闭眼，收回了三勾玉，然后艰难地念了一遍全名：“千、手，带土？”

“喔！”带土大声地应答。

在角落种蘑菇的千手柱间惊恐地抬起头来，看见了自家弟弟和两个宇智波飞过来的审视的目光。

宇智波泉奈笑里藏刀地说：“说吧，火影大人，你对我们宇智波的哪个姑娘出手了。”

宇智波斑不赞同地说：“柱间，你要是喜欢我们家的姑娘就说出来，我又不是会反对你们。”

千手柱间欲哭无泪地否认三连：“我不是！我没有！别瞎说啊！”

他的心里明明只有斑一个人！

千手扉间叹了口气，看了下津津有味吃着豆皮寿司和水信玄饼的带土，又看了看吃完水信玄饼后选择投喂带土的卡卡西。

最后他无奈地说：“我先给你们做个亲子鉴定吧。”

被宇智波斑误会的千手柱间是真的要哭了：“扉间你快去！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有请受害者千手柱间：我不是我没有别瞎说！  
> 最初的受害者星守：啊啊啊啊啊我从甜品之神那里骗来的红豆糕！！！下次我要让他自由落体三个小时！！！  
> 酸甜党宇智波佐助：谢谢，有被冒犯到。


	2. Chapter 2

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二）

————————————

千手扉间拿来了抽血的工具，好声好气地哄着带土让他抽一点血好拿去做亲子鉴定。

带土害怕地缩了缩，先是恶狠狠地瞪了扉间一眼，又看着角落朝他挤出了一个僵硬笑容的千手柱间，瘪着嘴露出一副要哭不哭的表情，但最后还是坚强的忍耐下来，低着头纠结一番过后才乖乖的伸出手臂给扉间。

扉间握着他怕得有点抖的手臂，嘴里安慰地说着“不怕、不怕，一点都不痛”，手里却快狠准地抽了一管血。

“呜——”

带土痛得闭了一下眼，眼睛里已经蓄满的泪水终于大颗大颗的滚落。

“叔叔也是骗子！”

带土控诉地大喊，捂着已经被快速止血的手臂，又哭了起来。

身边的卡卡西伸手拍了拍他的背，嘴里轻声安慰着，带土却听出了他隐藏得很好的敷衍和笑意。

“嗯嗯嗯扉间大人也是骗子，笨蛋带土还真是爱哭鬼呢。”

“才不是爱哭鬼啊！卡卡西你好可恶——呜、痛、好痛！我讨厌抽血！”

“有那么痛吗？别哭啦带土……”

我就这么扎了一下啊，也太娇气了吧这个孩子？？？

扉间心塞了一下，迅速将矮桌上剩下没被吃完的水信玄饼塞到带土的面前。

带土吸了吸鼻子，看了水信玄饼一眼，虽然有点嫌弃它不够甜，但还是拿起来吃掉了。

扉间在离开前看了看卡卡西那头白毛，眼角瞄到了宇智波泉奈也盯着那头白毛若有所思的表情，顿了顿还是询问过后给卡卡西也抽了一管血。

虽然这孩子只是称呼他为“扉间大人”，大概率跟他没啥关系，但是有不按常理出牌的宇智波泉奈在，谁知道他会不会和自家大哥一样风评被害。

卡卡西还在安慰带土，他听到扉间的询问后歪了歪头表示了疑惑，但还是很乖的同意了。

而且和带土不一样，他被抽完血后完全没哭。

扉间松了一口气，然后离开前他头痛地对柱间说：“阿尼甲，别和一个孩子闹别扭。”

还在种蘑菇的千手柱间被弟弟告诫了，他伤心地抬起头，磨磨蹭蹭地蹭到了带土的身边。

“带土啊……”

带土已经没在哭了，他看了柱间一眼，扭过身去面对着卡卡西，以行动表明自己不理他的决心。

柱间换了个方向，坐在了两人的对面，双手交叉顶着下巴看着带土擦干了眼泪，慢吞吞地咬着水信玄饼。

“带土有什么想吃的吗？”千手柱间看他好像不太喜欢水信玄饼，决定曲线救国。

带土顿了顿，又看了柱间一眼，鼓了鼓脸颊，最终气呼呼地说：“……红豆糕！”

“红豆糕是吧，我去买给你好不好啊？”柱间试探着问。

“你不是不要我了吗？”带土用湿漉漉的黑眼珠瞪他。

“我没有！”柱间断然否认，就差指天发誓了。

“真的？”带土狐疑地问。

柱间猛地点头：“真的真的！”

但是带土得到了肯定的回答却又生气起来，他提高了声音质问柱间：“那你为什么不做给我而是要去买？！”

欸？可我不会做红豆糕啊？？？

柱间傻眼了，他甜品只会做豆皮寿司啊！红豆糕什么的可从来没有做过！

宇智波斑屈起一边膝盖靠着缘侧的栏杆坐着，他手肘撑着膝盖，手掌撑着脸侧头看着柱间苦兮兮的表情，然后挑起眉，笑了。

带土听到他的笑声转过头去看他，结果又被他的笑容吓得抖了抖，宇智波斑的脸瞬间就黑了。

宇智波泉奈低下头，抬起和服的袖子捂住嘴，憋笑。

带土立刻把头转回来又重新看向柱间，看不见可怕的脸后胆子就回来了，然后看到低声笑出来的柱间也就更气了。

他生气地说：“不是说要给我红豆糕吗？！”

“我买给你？”柱间小心翼翼地问，他现在好怕这孩子继续哭，或者冒出什么惊人的言论。

“买就买！快去！”带土带着浓浓的鼻音和明显的哭腔骂着说。

“好好好……我去。”柱间试探性的摸了一下带土的脑袋，带土虽然气哼哼地但是没躲开。

“三倍糖哦！”带土小声咕哝着补充。

“糖也太多了吧……”

在带土瘪着嘴的瞪视下柱间决定闭嘴收声，他起身离开，经过斑身边的时候他低头弯下腰，伸手撩起了抬头和他对视的斑的额发，还不知道从哪里掏出了一个黑猫形状的夹子，将被他撩起的额发夹好。

然后他笑着说：“这样子带土就不会觉得斑可怕了。”

“……”斑眨眨眼，摸了下夹在头上的黑猫夹子，没动它，而是抬眼看着柱间笑起来，“你哪来的夹子？”

“哈哈哈之前在集市上看到了，觉得有点像你就买了。”柱间摸了摸脑袋继续笑，“现在看来果然很适合斑嘛！”

“胡说八道些什么呢。”

“欸嘿嘿不如斑和我一起去吧，”柱间傻笑着说，“斑的话应该知道哪家红豆糕会比较好吃吧？”

“好啊。”

斑也起身，就这么在头上夹着一个可爱的黑猫夹子，露出了一整张俊美的脸，准备和柱间上街溜达去了。

眼睁睁看着千手柱间又把自家尼桑拐跑了，宇智波泉奈的表情顿时变得很阴险，他眯着眼看着柱间和斑一起渐渐消失在缘侧上的背影，琢磨着怎么给火影大人增加工作量好让他少一点时间纠缠他哥。

当然，这个增加工作量的过程能顺便伤害到千手扉间那是最好不过了。

正在检验的千手扉间：阿嚏！

宇智波带土、不，接下来的时间里估计要叫他千手带土了——带土在柱间起身去给他买红豆糕的时候就专注于眼前，非常认真地解决剩下的几颗水信玄饼，无论发生了什么事都坚决不看也不听，表示自己完全没注意到——免得因为被闪瞎了眼睛而导致表情控制失败进而导致剧本失效。

卡卡西眨眨眼，专注于给他倒水，防止小伙伴被噎住。

千手扉间很快就回来了，他拿着薄薄的几页纸，表情沉重地从缘侧的另一头快步走过来，然后踏进这个四通八达没点屏障的会客室。

“……我哥呢？”

千手扉间左看右看，感知也扫了一遍，都少了两个人。于是他愣住了，宇智波斑不在也就算了，千手柱间这个当事人不在那怎么说明？

宇智波泉奈没好气地说：“他拉着我哥去买红豆糕了。”

千手扉间下意识地追问：“买红豆糕？”

泉奈抬起下颌点了点在和卡卡西咬耳朵说悄悄话的带土，然后说：“带土想吃，然后你哥就拉着我哥跑了。”

千手扉间：“……”

宇智波泉奈又问了：“结果怎么样？”

“那个孩子，”千手扉间顿了顿，“带土是阿尼甲的儿子没错。”他沉重地说，“也检测到了宇智波的血脉，就是不知道母亲是哪位宇智波了。”

泉奈听到了这个结果毫不意外，就带土那双说开就开说关就关的三勾玉，不是一个宇智波那才是不可能的事。

他扯开唇角，阴森森地笑了：“真好奇我们的火影大人看上了我们宇智波哪位姑娘啊——”

吃着碗里的居然还看着锅里，我呸。

有妻有子的垃圾千手离我哥远点。

千手扉间无奈地说：“宇智波泉奈你是瞎了吗？很明显我哥不知道。”

“我呸，”泉奈嗤笑起来，嘲讽道，“你哥那种切黑谁知道他是不是在装傻。”

千手扉间：“……”

好有道理哦，我居然无法反驳。

自家那个不靠谱的大哥说是去买红豆糕，但估计又去和宇智波斑在大街上亲亲我我了，也不知道什么时候才能回来。

千手扉间想了想，还是去火影楼搬来了公务，堆在了他和泉奈的面前。

数量堆起来能有一座小山的公务瞬间让宇智波泉奈黑了脸。

宇智波泉奈：“……千手扉间你够了。”

扉间哼了声，理直气壮：“村子刚建立，忙得很！”然后他将其中一半都分给了宇智波泉奈，“这些都是你的。”

泉奈看了一眼就推开了放到了眼前的公文，双手交握认真地向扉间提议：“……不如我们先讨论一下火影大人擅离职守的问题？”

扉间想了想，中肯地说：“好主意。”

惨，实惨。

虽然这个世界宇智波泉奈还活得好好的，但是怎么看起来就那么惨呢？

带土嘴里说着没什么营养的日常，用混进了里面的暗号配合微表情跟卡卡西交流。

带土：我觉得他能跟我们那边在地狱公务中挣扎的泉奈叔有得一拼了。

卡卡西：因为都是工作狂？话说这边的两位大人感觉上好像更加针锋相对一点呢。

带土：因为年轻吧，不是说村子刚建立吗？比起这个我更好奇他是怎么活下来的。

卡卡西：这个我也有点好奇，只要辉夜姬还被封印，每个世界的泉奈大人几乎都是必死的结局。

带土：找个时间探探吧。

两人交流完毕，然后带土就在想他到底什么时候才能吃到红豆糕。

等千手柱间和宇智波斑提着一堆甜品回来，千手扉间和宇智波泉奈已经解决了从火影楼带过来的公务，还就“火影擅离职守”的问题列出来一纸的解决方案就等执行了。

而带土也已经在宽阔的会客室里和卡卡西玩玩闹闹拼起了体术。

为了不给带土“宇智波是啥”的剧本中添加不必要的BUG，两个被宇智波斑长期教导过的人都不约而同的放弃了体术中属于宇智波的部分。

虽然他们各方融合的体术中缺少了一部分，但以他们优秀的应变能力看来还是毫无破绽，顶多展现出小孩子的不甚熟练。

四个人看着他们两个虽然混合了其他风格、但仍旧极具千手柱间豪迈风格的体术，面面面面相觑。

“实锤了啊。”泉奈又笑了，他晃了晃拿在了手中的亲子鉴定书，又指了指两人互拼的体术，露出的白牙齿闪着寒光。

被三个人目光灼灼注视着的千手柱间眼力极好的看清楚了明确证明了他和带土的父子关系的鉴定书，以往一直宽阔挺拔的肩背塌陷了下去。

他默默地拿出一袋红豆糕给扉间接着，然后接过斑提着的那一部分甜品袋子，提着一大堆甜品沿着长长的缘侧转进厨房，背影颇有些绝望萧瑟。

宇智波斑失笑出声，然后皱起眉有些疑惑：“可带土的母亲到底是谁？”

千手扉间也严肃了脸色：“而且根据带土说过的话，他很明显的和阿尼甲一起生活过。”

泉奈也幽幽地补上：“是啊，我还是第一次知道他除了我哥爱吃的豆皮寿司以外还会做红豆糕呢。”

于是他们又看向和卡卡西打得正开心的带土。

愁。

柱间到底喜欢他们宇智波的哪个姑娘？而且为什么不和他说呢，他又不会阻止挚友追求爱情！

宇智波斑低着头茫然又带着点委屈地想。

怎么跟带土或者卡卡西套话比较好呢？

千手扉间和宇智波泉奈对视了一眼，随即又双双嫌弃地扭过头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明明每年体检都会有抽血（  
> 带土：我小时候绝对不可能有三倍糖的红豆糕吃  
> （蛀牙防止的甜食管控）  
> 他们在的地方就是那种、像凉亭一样四处通风的大房间（  
> 水信玄饼我以前吃过，长得很漂亮但我觉得它不怎么甜……还要额外再配黑糖浆（好麻烦啊  
> 不过也可能是我对甜度接受比较高的原因？


	3. Chapter 3

5.特别篇·木叶初期（三）

————————————

带土和卡卡西住进了千手柱间的宅子里。

傍晚的时候扉间特意去拿来了适合十二、三岁小少年的日用品，询问过后得知两人要睡一个房间，于是扉间就给他们安排了一间大一点的和室。

宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈惯例地留在了千手宅里吃饭，毕竟先不说千手柱间突然间冒出来的亲儿子在这里，单说晚饭，两个宇智波的厨房杀手可一点都不想面对自家宅子里空荡荡只有冰箱在用的厨房。

对比他们除了烧烤以外别无专精的料理，千手柱间的料理虽然一般但好歹还算是家常菜的水平，而千手扉间的话就是非常精密的、每回放的调料量误差不会超过0.1克的教科书般的料理。

然而宇智波兄弟一致选择由千手柱间来做饭，因为认为千手扉间同一道菜无论做多少次味道都不会有差别，吃多了会有心理阴影。

反正千手柱间也不介意回回都是他下厨，而千手扉间的黑脸完全可以无视。

千手扉间：要求太多了，蹭饭的别那么嚣张。

吃饱喝足后，宇智波斑开始看着千手柱间发呆：柱间到底喜欢他们宇智波的谁？

被斑不自觉转出来的万花筒盯着，深觉自己的风评已经没救的柱间苦哈哈地避开他的目光，转而跟带土说话。

托三倍糖红豆糕的福，带土总算是没再生气，而是能跟他正常交流了。

“你们怎么会从空中掉下来啊？“柱间提出了最初的那个问题。

带土眨眨眼，果断地说：“不知道。”

卡卡西也说：“睁开眼睛就发现在坠落了。”他抱着自己的手臂抖了抖，露出了后怕的表情，“还以为要和笨蛋带土一起被摔死了。”

“……”带土瘪嘴撞了卡卡西一下，“我才不会让笨卡卡和我一起摔死呢！”

“嗯我知道。”卡卡西看了他一眼，笑了，“不过谁先死很难说呢，还是一起死比较好吧？”

“……也对哦。”带土低头想了想，然后一个侧倒，躺在了卡卡西的大腿上，“那我就大发慈悲，以后还是和笨卡卡一起死吧。”

“那可真是谢谢带土大人了。”卡卡西把手放在他的脑袋上，笑着说。

“……？”

要死一起死？你们这两个小孩怎么回事啊？扉间和泉奈面面相觑，顿了一下后又嘁了声转回去。

“欸——”柱间感叹了一下，然后看了眼宇智波斑，笑容灿烂地说，“你们关系真好啊，就像我和斑一样呢。”

“哈哈哈我也要和斑一起死，”千手柱间和宇智波斑的万花筒对视，然后认真地说，“就算不是一起死我也要死在斑的手上。”

“不然你还想死在谁的手上？”斑反问道，“除了我还有人能杀死你？”

“也是哦哈哈哈哈。”柱间挠了下后脑勺，反应过来了，“除了斑我也不可能死在谁的手里啊。”

“哼。”斑也认真地说，“我也只会死在你的手里。”

“嗯。我们只会死在对方手里。”柱间歪了下头，然后恍然大悟地说，“斑！这个算不算是一起死啊？”

“不算吧？”斑说，“只是死了一个，还有一个活着。”

“唔……”柱间低头沉思了一下，然后抬起头对斑说，“我觉得算，因为我要是杀死了斑，我很快也会和斑一起去死的。”

“你这算什么，殉情吗？”斑嫌弃地说，“好恶心哦你。”

“欸——有这么恶心吗？”柱间消沉起来，“可是我想象不到没有斑的日子啊。”

“你这毛病是改不了了是吧！”斑无奈了，“别消沉了，你儿子还在呢。”

柱间看了一眼带土，带土茫然地眨了眨眼。然后他又转回头看着斑，更加消沉了。

“我也想不到没有你的日子。”最后斑还是妥协了，他坦诚地对柱间说。

“斑——”柱间感动得要哭了。

“……”

宇智波泉奈在旁边露出了一个非常嫌恶的表情，而千手扉间侧头用手捂住了自己的脸，庆幸他早就放弃对千手柱间的治疗了。

继上天给予的启示之后，这两人已经发展成要死一起死了吗。

就这样还只是朋友，我哥怎么就这么傻？！千手扉间想了想，又驳回前言。不对，是面对宇智波斑的时候他怎么就这么傻？！

宇智波泉奈朝千手扉间飞了个眼刀，趁柱间和斑两个人在互诉衷肠注意不到这边，低声地问扉间：“你哥到底什么毛病？”

千手扉间有气无力地回他：“别问我，我也不知道。”

“他们这叫朋友吗？！”宇智波泉奈不知道第几次质问。

“我哥管这叫天启。”千手扉间也不知道第几次这样回答。

带土翻了个身，枕着卡卡西的大腿，和低头的卡卡西对视，都看到了对方眼里的无奈和瞎眼。

带土：熟悉的配方，熟悉的味道，就像是你那八只狗的狗粮一样醇厚。

卡卡西：果然是柱间大人和斑大人呢。

原本好好的探究带土身世背景的打算被迫终结，宇智波泉奈叹了口气，决定明日再战。

他强硬地打断了柱间和斑的深情对望，笑靥如花地对斑说：“已经很晚了，尼桑我们回去吧。”

斑看了一眼窗外的景色，然后抱歉地说：“已经这个时候了啊，那明天见，柱间。”

“明天见～”柱间咧嘴笑起来，朝斑挥手。

扉间叫住了泉奈跟他确定：“你明天好好排查一下宇智波族内吧，能有个大概范围也好。”

泉奈看了眼带土，点点头。

几分钟后斑和泉奈就回到了家里，柱间等看见了隔壁的宇智波宅子已经亮起灯后才终于收回目光。

千手扉间看着心神都在宇智波斑身上的柱间，意味不明地“呵”了一声，转开眼睛然后指了下带土，冷声说。

“阿尼甲，比起对就住在隔壁的 **天启** 依依不舍，不如先想想你儿子的母亲是谁？”

千手柱间：“……可是我真的不知道啊。”

“那也要宇智波那边相信你。”千手扉间提醒他，“带土可是有一双三勾玉。”

千手柱间：“……”

我真没有祸害宇智波的姑娘啊。柱间哭唧唧地想。

带土这孩子到底是怎么来的啊……

洗簌完之后，穿着由宇智波泉奈友情提供的小猫睡衣的带土和卡卡西找上了千手柱间。

“有本子和笔吗？”带土仰头扯了扯千手柱间的袖子，认真地问，“带土要写日记了。”

“有、有——扉间——！”柱间摸了摸他的脑袋，然后探头去喊正打算回火影楼加班的千手扉间。

“等一下。”扉间回过头来回了一句，然后转身去书房翻来了一个空本子和笔墨递给了带土。

“谢谢叔叔。”带土仰起头甜甜地跟他道谢，然后拉着卡卡西回到了给他们安排的卧室。

小侄子还挺可爱，长得也像阿尼甲。扉间心中一动，有点欢喜。

回房间的时候卡卡西用手指敲着他的手心，用暗号问：你什么时候有写日记的习惯了？

带土斜睨了他一眼，手指跳脱地回答：今天开始有的。

第二天一大早，纠结了一夜未睡的千手柱间游魂式的游荡在宅子内。

“找到了！是柱间大人！”卡卡西清脆的声音响起，柱间看过去，看见了卡卡西和他身边抱着本子一脸兴奋的带土。

“哆桑哆桑！”带土哒哒哒地跑过来，扑进了千手柱间的怀里。

“……怎么了带土？”千手柱间顶着一双黑眼圈低头看他，虽然神色恹恹但还是挤出了一个笑容给带土。

带土将抱着的本子递给他，兴奋地说：“哆桑快看！我有好好的写日记哦！”

柱间动作迟疑地接过本子，又在带土期待的目光下迟疑地翻开。

>>>

> 坠落的第一天，天气晴
> 
> 今天的带土也在认真写日记。 **哆桑快夸我！**
> 
> 上午没什么特别的，就是吃了一盘特别好吃的红豆糕，我还想再吃一次。
> 
> 下午的时候和卡卡西从高空掉下来了，然后被哆桑的木遁和一个奇怪大叔的蓝色巨人接住了，我和笨卡卡都被树枝划伤了，很痛、非常痛。还好很快就被哆桑治好了。
> 
> 奇怪的大叔的头发遮住了半边脸，但长得很好看，就是笑起来太可怕了，感觉晚上睡觉会做噩梦。
> 
> 哆桑果然是世界上最厉害的人！又温柔又强大！和■■【墨点，似乎是想写什么但是写不出来】说的一样！咦和谁说的一样啊为什么我记不起来？是谁说的啊？【此处有泪水浸湿的痕迹】
> 
> **————** 【因长时间不动墨水滴落的痕迹】
> 
> 不管了，哆桑哪都好，就是会骗人，还说那个奇怪的大叔一点都不可怕，明明很可怕！而且哆桑居然说自己没有儿子？？？太过分了，我这么大一个人站在他面前呢！
> 
> 搞得我还以为哆桑不要我了！还好不是……我很生气，不过哆桑给我买了三倍糖的红豆糕，但是却没给我做，差评！ **而且很慢！我好久才吃上了** 【力透纸背恶狠狠的字迹】
> 
> 买来的红豆糕不够哆桑做的好吃，还有点点腻，笨卡卡说实在是太甜了（他明明就连吃水信玄饼都说甜！）
> 
> 还有还有！哆桑居然让叔叔给我抽血，说要做亲子鉴定……有没有搞错啊！！！哆桑居然怀疑我不是他儿子呜呜呜，糟了我又想哭了……【纸张边缘有溅湿的一点痕迹】不对不对，带土才不是爱哭鬼！话说为什么还要抽卡卡西的血啊？难道他们居然还以为笨卡卡是叔叔的儿子？就因为笨卡卡也是白头发吗？卧槽我要笑死了好吗哈哈哈哈怎么可能啊哈哈哈哈哈哆桑和叔叔怎么都变笨了啊。
> 
> 哆桑还说我是个宇智波……但是宇智波是什么啊？不过跟可怕大叔长得有点像的温柔叔叔说他自己就是个宇智波，哦原来是姓氏啊，听起来有点奇怪的姓氏呢……
> 
> 不过他的眼睛和我的一样诶！里面一样有三只小蝌蚪在转圈圈！温柔叔叔管这个叫三勾玉……哦那个可怕叔叔也有吗？
> 
> 不过可怕叔叔回来的时候头上居然夹了一个黑猫夹子，那个夹子好可爱哦，笑起来没那么可怕了，也比之前更加好看了。他好像是哆桑的好朋友，可是我根本就没有印象啊？
> 
> 唔搞不懂，我该睡觉了。
> 
> 带土今天也认真的写完日记了！ **哆桑快夸我！**

>>>

“快夸我快夸我！”带土见柱间合上了日记本，顿时眼睛闪亮亮的看着他。

“带土真厉害～”千手柱间笑了笑，半蹲下来，摸了摸他的脑袋。

“哦耶～！”得到了夸奖和摸头的带土圈住了柱间的脖子，然后“吧唧”一下亲了一口柱间的脸。

亲完后他又哒哒哒的跑到了卡卡西的身边笑嘻嘻地和他一起离开。

柱间一手拿着本子，一手捂着脸，鼻尖似乎萦绕着一股甜腻腻的糖果味。

千手柱间半蹲在原地晕乎乎地想：原来这就是有儿子的感受吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土亲爹的斑不是厨房杀手，相反料理水平还挺高的，另外他还为了儿子成了甜品专精*  
> 这是因为日子过得太和平了所以斑有很多时间和柱间一起钻研厨艺（  
> 泉奈是（因为他没有机会也没有时间做饭  
> 然后就是，斑的黑猫夹子并没有摘（


	4. Chapter 4

5.特别篇·木叶初期（四）

————————————

晕乎乎的千手柱间飘荡着去厨房，准备放下笔记本去做早饭的时候，却发现早饭已经做好了，只有一张便签纸轻飘飘的落在桌子上。

柱间拿起来，看见上面写着：

「我和卡卡西一起做的！哆桑大懒鬼！」

柱间摸了摸眼下的青黑，叹气了。

他昨晚根本就没睡……而且他好像也没听到这边有动静啊，他们有那么轻手轻脚的吗？

还是说我太懈怠了没听见声响？柱间茫然地想。

带土和卡卡西吵吵闹闹地探索这座虽然只住了千手兄弟两人但占地面积却不小的宅子，两人风风火火经过厨房的时候带土停下来，探头进去和柱间语气欢快地说了一句话，就又风风火火地离开了。

“哆桑记得写感想和评语哦！夸奖就更好了！”

“欸？哦，好。”

柱间下意识地答应了。

卡卡西小声的吐槽传进了柱间的耳朵：“那不就和在学校写周记交作业的时候一样吗？”

“是啊，这是我家每天的作业嘛，不然我才不写日记呢。”带土快活地说。

“是柱间大人的要求吗？”

“是吧……？我不记得了……”带土迟疑地回答，“我跟你说啊卡卡西……”

两人的声音已经彻底听不见了，千手柱间看着手中的笔记本若有所思。

……原来是这样的吗？

通宵工作的千手扉间回来吃早饭，他趁着柱间盯着笔记本沉思的时候径直抽走了柱间手上的笔记本，就连桌子上的便签纸也没放过。

“唔…这两样我先借走了。”扉间快速看了一遍带土写的日记，然后将便签纸夹进笔记本里，对眼巴巴看着笔记本的柱间扯出一个微笑，然后冷酷无情地说。

“可是带土说我要写一下感想和评语什么的……”柱间迟疑地说。

扉间挑了下眉，说：“那我下午再还给你。”

他想了想，又说：“你带他们出去逛逛吧，我和泉奈商量了一下，给你放了一周的假。”

柱间的眼睛瞬间就亮了起来。

扉间顿了顿，又说：“不许带小孩去赌场。”

“没问题！”柱间精神奕奕地应了，他爽朗地笑着，大力拍了拍扉间的肩膀，“谢啦扉间！”

扉间被他拍得一个踉跄，他稳住身体然后翻了一个白眼。

他放下笔记本在桌子上，然后去倒了杯牛奶，回来坐下后，一只手拿起早餐的面包就吃。

“咦？还挺好吃的。”扉间意外地说，“就是太甜了。”

糖放得太多了。

让我们把时间调得更早一点。

带土和卡卡西因为长期的和平生活，养出了认床或者认人的习惯，出门在外就是忍者的本能占据上风，休整的时候永远都只会是浅眠。

尽管这里是平行世界的千手柱间的家，但是对于带土来说除非是在柱间的身边，否则就没有那种熟悉的家的感觉，那就不能算是在家里，也就没法彻底放松下来。

如果不是和卡卡西睡在一起，他甚至可能会整晚都是保持警惕的浅眠，而非是拥有短暂的深层睡眠。

毕竟宇智波带土的世界很小，前世今生两次人生，能让他在意和安心的人并不多，让他自己数估计都数不出十根手指。

卡卡西就比他好很多了，他睡觉只认人不认床。

而前世退休后的休闲再加上今生的美满生活，让他除非是被恶意或者杀气惊醒，否则就能睡得非常好。

所以带土醒得特别早，醒来后他又黏黏糊糊地滚进了卡卡西的被窝，把卡卡西也弄醒了。

“唔……带土……困死了再睡五分钟。”

“不——要！”带土笑嘻嘻地去挠他的痒痒肉，“难得情况反过来了，起来了笨卡卡——”

毕竟在一般情况下，带土才是那个嚷嚷着再睡五分钟然后被卡卡西或者宇智波斑无情镇压并叫醒的人。

带土洗漱后想了想，最后轻手轻脚地和卡卡西去了厨房，难得的做了一顿早餐。

带土故意给早餐放了很多很多糖，卡卡西只成功避免了自己的早饭不是甜口，至于其它的……他就无能为力了。

“……”卡卡西叹了口气，“我就说你怎么突然有兴致要做早餐。”

“哼哼哼～”带土哼着不成调的曲子，用心险恶地笑，“谁让我是甜党呢。”

卡卡西眯了眯眼，想到了另外一件事：“如果是住在斑大人的家里，你会做成咸口的吗？”

“会啊。”带土随口说，“我会放很多很多盐，然后说这是按照哆桑的口味做的。”

卡卡西：“……你开心就好。”

让我们把时间调回来。

千手柱间吃完特别甜口的早饭，然后和扉间说了一下带土和卡卡西的对话，之后就快快乐乐、无事一身轻地带着两个孩子去游览整个木叶了。

千手扉间拿着带土的日记，然后叫上宇智波泉奈去了火影楼空出来的会议室，准备和他分析一下带土的情况。

就算宇智波斑后脚就跟着泉奈进来了，扉间也权当看不见。

“咳。”千手扉间清了清嗓子，开始两人（划掉）三人小会议。

千手扉间将笔记本摊开在桌子上，足足有好几百字的日记展露在三人的眼前。

他起头说：“首先来看看带土的日记中透露出来的东西。”

宇智波泉奈将日记拖到自己的面前，和宇智波斑两人头靠着头地看了一遍。

看完后他把日记放回原位，愤愤不平地说：“他居然说尼桑是奇怪大叔？！”

千手扉间无语了：“你的关注点是这个吗？”他翻了个白眼，指了指其中一行，“他还说你哥长得好看呢。”

“我哥本来就很好看！”泉奈理直气壮地说，“但是笑起来很可怕什么的……”

然后他在扉间似笑非笑的目光下不情不愿地说：“好吧，对于你们来说好像是很可怕的样子。”

“这小子不错啊。”宇智波斑笑了，“关于柱间的方面说的一点都没错！他确实又温柔又强大！”

“不过会骗人倒也是真的……”斑捏着下巴沉吟。

怎么连你的关注点都不对？千手扉间揉了揉额头，无力了。

泉奈看着扉间生无可恋的死鱼眼笑出声来，到底还是好心的放过他并回归了正题。

于是泉奈开始提出问题：“是谁跟他说千手柱间的好的？这里是一片墨迹，看起来像是想写个名字或者称呼之类的，但是却没能写出来。”

扉间松了口气，一直紧绷着的表情放松了一点。

他说：“很有可能是带土的母亲，但是看后面的语句他又不记得这个人，所以也有可能不是。”

“但他应该是哭了。”泉奈指着那里被浸湿的痕迹，“再结合之前我问他妈妈是谁他却说不知道的情况，这个不记得的人是妈妈的可能性是最大的。”

扉间看着下面那几行墨迹，继续说：“他应该是想了很久都想不起来，他的记忆有问题？”

泉奈和斑都拧起眉。

泉奈嗤笑一声，说：“你傻吗？肯定有问题啊，谁会记不起来自己的妈妈是谁啊？”

扉间反驳他：“我这是提出合理质疑。”

泉奈冷漠地说：“哦。”

斑指着日记下面写着的“但是却没给我做”和“不够哆桑做的好吃”，问：“他是不是吃过柱间做的红豆糕？”

扉间笃定地说：“我确定我哥不会做红豆糕。”

泉奈欸了一声：“那他为什么这么说啊？”

斑思考了一下，做出推测：“有没有可能是记忆植入？柱间会做豆皮寿司是很多人都知道的事情，所以认为他会做其它甜品也很正常。”

虽然实际上千手柱间只会做豆皮寿司。

但是这件事会人尽皆知还不是因为他整天在大街上嚷嚷着“我做了豆皮寿司斑你吃不吃”这句话？

扉间很想吐槽，但他想了想，还是噎下了吐槽。

千手扉间说：“有可能，但是他却不知道宇智波，植入记忆的话会留下这么明显的破绽吗？”

然后他又提了一下早上柱间跟他说的带土和卡卡西的对话，补充道：“他写日记是因为这是家庭作业，虽然他自己也不确定是不是兄长布置的。但毫无疑问他有着和兄长日常相处的记忆。”

斑注意到了另一件事：“他们提到了学校，是有在上学？”

扉间啊了一声，说：“木叶的学校还在筹备中，肯定不是这里的，会不会是族学之类的？”

“他是和卡卡西一起上学的吧，那也有可能是私塾。”泉奈说，“而且卡卡西并不是你的孩子对吧？”

“私塾吗……确实可能性更高……”然后扉间从袖子中抽出了一张鉴定书，放在了桌子上，“卡卡西不是我的孩子。不过根据白发的特征，除了我之外也就只有旗木家了。”

他指了指上面的结果，说：“我拿旗木家的血做了个血缘检测，确认了卡卡西是旗木家的孩子。”

泉奈睁大了眼睛：“那个刀术家族啊，我记得他们家养了很多忍犬。”

扉间点头肯定了他的说法：“就是那个，但是我调查过了，旗木家没有卡卡西这号人，就连外嫁或入赘的那边都没有。”

斑听到这里插了一句：“宇智波族内的话，除了战争时期失踪的人以外没有任何符合条件的人。”

扉间皱起眉：“除了失踪的人吗……”

根据这个推断下去的话就有点恐怖了……

“唔……”泉奈靠在椅背上，看着天花板思考。

“话说啊……他有三勾玉却不知道那是什么来的，也不知道宇智波……”泉奈又有了新的疑问，“那他是怎么开眼的？”

“……会不会是他母亲出了什么事？”斑回答了泉奈。

“很有可能。你们宇智波开眼是因为强烈的刺激，”扉间点点头，根据这个可能性推断下去，“如果带土的母亲出了什么事，他可能会因为这个开眼，也可能会因为这件事而忘记了关于宇智波的一切。”

泉奈疑惑地看他：“为什么？”

扉间提出了一个名词：“选择性失忆。”

然后他解释了一下这个选择性失忆的症状和成因。

泉奈若有所思：“选择性失忆的话，那么带土完全不知道宇智波这件事就说得通了。”

斑有了新的疑惑：“如果是战时失踪的姑娘，为什么她不回宇智波？”

泉奈推断：“可能是有什么原因她没办法回来，也可能是为了带土做出的考虑，不管怎么样带土的母亲绝对是个宇智波。”

然后他挑眉，笑得意味深长：“也就是说可能是你哥十几年前和我们宇智波的姑娘生下了带土，但是他却一无所知。”

“我哥才没那么随便！”

千手扉间试图挽救一下自家兄长的风评。

“呵。”泉奈嗤笑。

宇智波斑居然也陷入了怀疑。

扉间看了一眼他们，决定放弃了，他转而问了一个问题。

“泉奈，要是用写轮眼翻看他的记忆的话会伤害到他吗？”

泉奈和斑对视了一眼，然后泉奈迟疑地说：“这个很难说欸……不过他年纪太小了，会给他造成伤害的可能性很高。”

扉间叹了口气：“那只能放弃这个方案了。”他想了想，又问，“那检测出他有没有被植入过记忆呢？”

泉奈沉吟片刻，给出了回答：“这个没问题，因为是记忆植入就会有矛盾的地方——除非他一开始就是一张白纸。”

“那你找个时间给他检查一下吧。”扉间说。

“没问题——”

“那散会。”

千手扉间一说完就收好东西拿好笔记本迅速离开了。

斑侧头问泉奈：“那个夹子有那么可爱吗？”

泉奈笑眯眯地说：“很可爱哦，我很喜欢。”

“那我继续戴着吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三人难得的友好相处呢（话说想不到平行世界是非常正常的


	5. Chapter 5

5.特别篇·木叶初期（五）

————————————

宇智波泉奈还要留在火影楼工作，所以宇智波斑先回去了。

作为火影的辅佐官之一——虽说这辅佐官也就只有泉奈和扉间两个人——宇智波泉奈的工作相当的繁重，更别说他还和千手扉间一起给火影放了一周的假了。

少了一个虽然很想逃避工作但还是会老老实实做完的千手柱间，他们两人更加的忙碌了。

泉奈心累地叹了口气，回到了火影办公室，和千手扉间一起陷入了工作地狱。

而宇智波斑回到家后拿起那个黑猫夹子，一把撸上了自己的额发后就夹起来，露出了一整张脸。

他对着镜子看了看，又扯出一个笑容，在黑猫夹子的衬托下，确实看起来好像是没那么慑人了。

于是宇智波斑很满意地出门去找千手柱间。

木叶的居民继昨天的震惊之后，今天继续处于石化的僵硬当中。

普通人尚且会石化，更别说是一直处于宇智波斑死亡凝视和威压之下的忍者们了。

凡是成年的忍者看到斑后都倒吸一口冷气，恨不得戳瞎自己的眼睛——天可怜见，他们居然看见了一个带着猫咪夹子的宇智波斑？？？

还以为昨天看见的是幻术，没想到居然是真的……

太可怕了，还是当作没看见赶快回家比较好。

而年纪尚小不知道大人复杂心理的孩子们则左看看右看看，看到了可爱的猫咪夹子，也看到了好看的脸——然后他们就觉得斑大人没之前那么可怕了，于是这些正处于闹腾年纪的孩子们三三两两地壮着胆子，前仆后继地扑过去。

眨眼间一大群孩子就组成了人墙，淹没了宇智波斑。

被孩子淹没的宇智波斑：“……？”

这是什么情况？

街道的另一边，千手柱间刚好带着两个孩子走过来。

“那边好热闹啊——”

带土双手枕在脑后，惊奇地看向街道上一大群孩子缠着一个人问东问西——不仅如此，带土还看见了有更多的孩子跑过去，大量的孩子聚集在一起，几乎都要对宽阔的街道造成阻塞了。

“哇，那是谁啊？真受欢迎啊。”卡卡西问。

“噗、”千手柱间笑出声来，一眼就认出了那个在孩子堆里的是宇智波斑，“那个是斑啊，真好啊，比我还受欢迎——”

——别误会，这不是嘲讽。千手柱间可是真心实意这么认为的。

没法对孩子动手、导致孩子更加不怕他的宇智波斑回答了又一个的“斑大人真的会喷火吗”的弱智问题，下意识地转动着脑袋寻找救兵，理所当然的发现了笑得正开心的千手柱间。

“柱间！”斑大喊着，带着点崩溃地向柱间求救。

“哈哈哈哈哈斑真受欢迎啊！”千手柱间走过来，同样很受欢迎的火影大人很好的帮宇智波斑分散了一些孩子的注意力，让斑狠狠地松了口气。

带土和卡卡西在柱间的身后背过身，艰难地憋住了笑。

然后两位伪小孩打好了手势，在剧本中添加了新的支线故事。

再之后，好少年宇智波（千手）带土和当过老师的旗木卡卡西发挥了自己超级稳的情绪控制力（忍笑能力）、以及无往不利的亲和力，在一群孩子中插科打诨，给千手柱间和宇智波斑增加甜蜜烦恼的同时，迅速得到了一些很有用的日常情报。

——至于等孩子们回到家后说斑大人和传言一点都不一样、根本就不可怕反而是大好人这件事，那就是理所当然又喜闻乐见的结果了。

火影办公室。

这里有如山一般高的大量文件和两位劳心劳力的辅佐。

就算再忙也是能偷得浮生半日闲的，千手扉间在忙碌的同时还能和宇智波泉奈嗑唠几句。

“带土的字写得很好。”扉间递给泉奈一份文件，然后说，“虽然字体稍显稚嫩但已经有锋芒毕露的凌厉。”

泉奈接过文件，递给他另外一份，还抽空咬了一口水信玄饼，然后才说：“都说字如其人，从字来看，带土的性格一点都不像你哥呢。”

“可能是像母亲或者是老师吧。”千手扉间接过翻了几下，随口推测。

然后千手扉间皱起眉：“怎么又是关于宇智波斑的负面流言？”

泉奈冷哼一声：“各个家族都有传出，真是太闲了，都能编排起我哥来了。”然后他很生气地说，“就连我们族内都有！真是气死我了……不过你们千手好像没有？”

扉间开始整理最近的流言通报和资料，听到问话，他很心累地回答泉奈：“当然没有——有的都快被我哥吓死了——所以没有。”

“哦——”泉奈明白了，“你哥果然很恐怖。”

然后他瘪嘴，气鼓鼓地说：“那看来还是我太温和了，但是那些族老又麻烦死了……倚老卖老又动不得……”

扉间看了他一眼：“确实很烦，不过你可以找你哥去镇场子啊。”

泉奈嗯了一声：“倒也是，尼桑才不管他们的年龄资历呢，没想到在这方面居然要学你哥……”

不过他想了想，又问：“我的手段是不是没有以前狠辣了？”

扉间又递给他一份文件：“是有点，毕竟现在需要温和一点的手段——对了，我去查一下这个源头，很快回来。”

他晃了晃手上拿着的标题为“关于最近木叶流传的一些传闻”的文件，说完后就飞雷神离开了。

泉奈看着扉间递给他的写着“关于孤儿院筹备事宜”、署名宇智波斑的文件，认真翻看间小声的自言自语。

“有点吗？……那我就让他们知道以前的宇智波泉奈有着什么手段吧。”

既然能传出“宇智波斑会毁灭木叶”这种流言，那么也就不需要什么温和的手段了。

另一边。

终于摆脱了好奇心旺盛的孩子，成功脱离苦海的宇智波斑扯着千手柱间迅速离开。

“他们也说斑很温柔哦！”柱间兴致勃勃地和他说。

“我知道了……”宇智波斑有点无力，和孩子相处是真的累，“我果然还是不戴这个夹子了。”

“欸——”千手柱间有点遗憾，不过他很快就不怀好意地说，“但是啊，斑。已经晚咯，他们都不怕你了。”

宇智波斑：“……”大失策。

然后他终于意识到了什么：“带土和卡卡西呢？”

千手柱间啊了一声：“我们把他们忘在原地了。”

被遗忘在原地的带土和卡卡西和孩子们说了再见，然后就手牵手大摇大摆地往他们的住处——也就是千手柱间的宅子走去。

至于周围窥视的目光，两位完全忽视。

下午，千手大宅。

千手扉间早就把带土的笔记本送还到了千手柱间的手上——

所以如今柱间陷入了纠结中。

千手柱间把笔记本在桌子上摊开，手里拿着笔，眼里看着带土的日记，开始绞尽脑汁地写评语。

宇智波斑坐他的旁边，用手撑着脸，侧头专心看他。

带土则坐在他的对面，期待的看着他。

卡卡西也撑着下巴，好奇地等待着这位柱间大人能写出什么评语来。

最后柱间抓耳挠腮，实在是词穷，非常无赖的在三个人的注视下心虚的暂且放置了。

然后他看见扉间和泉奈一起回来了，就眼睛一亮迅速地转移话题，打算先糊弄一段时间。

宇智波斑在一旁翻了个白眼。

“带土，跟着你叔叔去做个测试好不好？”柱间注视着带土的眼睛，然后语气轻柔地问他。

千手扉间：“……”

果然是亲哥，一回来就给我找事做。

“哦。”带土眨眨眼，有点失望地应了。

他跳下椅子，看了眼卡卡西，又问：“卡卡西也要做吗？”

扉间没意见地说：“那就一起吧。”

于是带土就和卡卡西一起跟着千手扉间暂且离开了。

剩下三个大人留在原地闲聊。

泉奈：“带土跟尼桑还挺像的。”

斑：“跟泉奈也有点像，不过我们宇智波基本长得都很相似。”

柱间：“宇智波真神奇啊，我们千手就不是了。”

斑：“你们经常跟外族通婚吧，我们基本上都是族内通婚。”

柱间：“那外人想和宇智波结婚是不可能的吗？”

斑：“也不是，主要看当事人意愿。”

柱间：“欸——是这样啊……”

三个人很快就回来了，千手扉间将测试结果和试卷都放在了桌子上。

柱间好奇地拿起来，斑也凑过去和他一起看。

“……贤二？”柱间眨眨眼，张大了嘴，“我记得满点是十来着？”

扉间咳了一声：“贤值方面的测算主要是理论、思考、记忆、逻辑之类的，带土有这么低的数据可能是他的思维……有点跳脱。”

泉奈撑着脸，捞起带土的试卷看完后说：“我觉得你这些题目成年人都不一定做得出来。”

“可是卡卡西做出来了。”扉间将卡卡西的试卷拿给他。

“全部正确……”泉奈将试卷翻了又翻，卡卡西秀气又内敛的字体干净又漂亮，和这张满分试卷相得益彰。

“所以卡卡西是贤十。”扉间很有底气地说，“也证明了不是我出的题太难，只是带土不会而已。”

“不……”柱间弱弱地说，“我觉得我也不会。”

他侧头问斑：“斑会吗？”

宇智波斑理直气壮地说：“不会。”

泉奈哈哈两声，也说：“我也不会。”

千手扉间：“……”

不会做就算了，你们为什么这么骄傲？

“贤二啊——果然是吊车尾呢——”卡卡西拖长了语调，然后用手指去掐他的脸。

“唔唔、”带土捏住卡卡西作乱的手，愤愤地咬了一口，“我只是不擅长理论而已！”

“欸——那来实战吧。”

卡卡西擦了擦被印了个牙印、满是口水的手，然后一个起手势，直接攻击带土。

两人迅速在室内缠斗在一起。

看似很激烈，实际上两个人都在划水。

卡卡西：你是怎么弄出这个数值的？

带土：根据千手扉间的评分标准得出要达到贤二这个数值需要做对几道题，然后其它题目全部做得乱七八糟。

卡卡西：……没这个必要吧。

带土：只要想到他们最终发现自己被贤二耍了的那个表情，我就觉得很有必要。

卡卡西：要是让斑大人知道你就完了。

带土：……这种事怎么可能让他知道啊笨卡卡！

使用暗号短暂交流过后，卡卡西拖长了声音说。

“结束了——”

卡卡西一个矮身，卡住了带土的手臂，然后迅速给他来了个过肩摔，等带土摔倒后又压在了他的身上，手中的苦无抵住了带土的脖子。

“我认输！”带土眨眨眼，眼睛瞟向苦无，“好危险哦快拿开啦。”

卡卡西把苦无撤走，伸手把带土拉了起来。

然后是——

“和解之印。”

四个大人都看着他们结了一个和解之印，千手柱间更是姨母一样笑了起来，然后他撞了撞宇智波斑。

斑哼笑：“觉得像我们？”

柱间笑着说：“是挺像的。”

千手扉间&宇智波泉奈：“……”

嗯，是挺像的。

一样的要死一起死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：堍是高材生，贤二是他故意的（


	6. Chapter 6

5.特别篇·木叶初期（六）

————————————

带土和卡卡西又坐回了原来的位置上，再次目光灼灼地看着千手柱间。

“哆桑！评语！”带土晃着双腿，双手撑着脸，眼睛闪亮亮地看着柱间。

千手柱间：“……”

我是真的不知道要怎么写啊……

他将求救的目光投向宇智波斑。

宇智波斑双手抱臂靠着椅背，接收到柱间的求救后他看向两位小朋友，扯出了一个笑容。

并没有摘下来的黑猫夹子让他终于没再吓到带土了。

“你们体术很不错。”斑顿了顿，说，“昨天我看到就想说了。”

“谢谢夸奖！”带土和卡卡西齐声说。

“千手柱间教的吧。”泉奈撇嘴。

“可我又没有教过谁体术的记忆啊……”

千手柱间小小声地反驳，然后又叹了口气，因为他对这个是真的没有任何印象。

而且斑也给他检查过了，他的记忆没有任何问题。

“哆桑记忆真差！”带土的小手像赶蚊子一样挥了挥，嫌弃地说。

卡卡西也眨眨眼，歪头说：“为什么会不记得呢？明明我们的体术都是柱间大人教的。”

带土也拖长了语调说：“就是嘛！教我们的除了哆桑之外还有——”

他说到这里突然卡壳失声了，他又徒劳地张了张嘴，想说什么却说不出来。

明明是即将达到嘴边的称呼——

“带土？”柱间忧心地喊了一下，这孩子的情绪突然就不太对了，让人有点担心。

“吶，卡卡西，”带土眨了眨眼回过神来，然后犹疑地问他亲爱的小伙伴卡卡西，“教我们的人……除了哆桑还有谁来着？”

他说着，情绪竟有些隐隐的委屈，和一些不知所措。

卡卡西歪头想了下，苦思冥想过后也茫然地摇头：“我不知道，好像是还有另外一个人……”

他的声音低落下来：“我不记得了，对不起啊，带土。”

带土瘪了瘪嘴，情绪蔫了下来，有点想哭了。

柱间愣了下，他抬起双手伸过去，宽大的手掌分别按在了两人的头上，温柔地安抚着他们。

“不记得就先别想了，小心头痛。”

他语气柔和地说。

“哆桑/柱间大人——”

带土和卡卡西对视了一眼，双双跳下椅子，然后绕过桌子直接抱住了千手柱间，孩童细幼的双手将柱间揽得紧紧的，将自身所有的不安都传达给了这位温和又宽厚的火影大人。

他们呜咽着小声啜泣起来，然后哽咽着跟柱间说话，下意识地向最为依赖的对象寻求帮助。

“好难受啊，哆桑，我好像忘掉了很重要的人……”

“呜、柱间大人，我和带土是不是出了什么问题啊？”

“欸，不哭不哭……”柱间垂下眼帘，将他们揽在怀里，轻轻地拍打着他们的头顶，柔声安慰。

坐在千手柱间身边的宇智波斑见状，也伸手摸了摸带土和卡卡西的脑袋。

千手扉间看着带土和卡卡西若有所思，他扭头跟宇智波泉奈说：“刚好趁现在，给他们检查一下吧。”

泉奈点了点下巴：“嗯，说不定能知道忘记了什么呢。”

——这句话是对带土和卡卡西说的。

宇智波泉奈走过去，半蹲下来和带土对视，然后将写轮眼转到万花筒。

他柔声说：“带土，看着我的眼睛。”

带土泪眼朦胧地看向他，对上泉奈的眼睛后他不自觉地也打开了写轮眼，黑色的三勾玉在泉奈的注视下仿佛被指引般缓缓转动着。

下一秒，宇智波泉奈就进入了带土的精神世界。

——一阵天旋地转后，宇智波泉奈睁开了眼睛。

然后发现他所处的地方是一片樱花林。

一阵风轻轻拂过，周围大片的樱花在飘落，被风席卷着，纷纷扬扬在空中飞舞、旋转，最后轻轻落在地上，铺上一层樱色的厚重花毯——像是花神轻盈又随性的舞蹈，带来幸福后轻轻落下帷幕。

泉奈打量着周遭，判断出这里就是带土写轮眼的世界，很可能是带土现实中最熟悉、也是最安心的地方。

不过，这么壮观的樱花林，他从未见过。

——会是在花之国吗？

宇智波泉奈沿着唯一的一条铺满了樱花的道路漫步走过，底下铺着的樱花随着他的走过，又细细的晕开了。

透过层层飞舞的樱花，宇智波泉奈能看到尽头有一座宅院。

这次的探查，除了确认带土有没有被记忆植入以外，或许还能借此机会看到他的记忆。

宇智波泉奈冷静的思考着，之前他还因为带土年纪小而担心记忆探查可能会对他造成伤害，但是现在看着这个壮观的精神空间，仅仅三勾玉就能拥有这种完整的、一般来说只有万花筒才能拥有的精神世界，这个孩子的天赋无疑很高。

那么探查记忆可能会有的伤害概率，在这份天赋之下，也会变得很低。

然后接下来需要做的探查准备……宇智波泉奈叹了口气，感觉有点难办。

首先他得在这个精神世界里找到一个记忆载点，然后才能唤醒带土的记忆，让记忆的景象在这个世界里进行回溯。

宇智波带土的意识在无法企及的高度俯视着宇智波泉奈。

这个精神世界早在昨晚休息的时候就构建完毕，全是为了即将到来的试探准备的。

——毕竟来历不明又确定有血缘关系的火影的儿子，无论如何都会被动接受来自宇智波泉奈或者宇智波斑的写轮眼探查——是宇智波泉奈的可能性更高一点，毕竟他在这方面比宇智波斑更加的擅长。

这个精神世界所采取的樱花林是带土非常喜欢的一块地方，位处他们世界的繁花市的近郊，美丽幽静，附近还有一座学堂和道场。

而且因为环境非常好，千手柱间和宇智波斑还一起把附近所有的地都买了下来，并在樱花林的尽头建了一座院落。

他和卡卡西曾在这里住了两年，期间被千手柱间和宇智波斑——主要是宇智波斑，千手柱间通常划水——各种教导训练，在高压训练下，他们两个的抗揍能力都不知道上升了多少个层次，更别说偶尔还会被宇智波斑拉进天之御中，切身体会来自老头子的各种陨石大礼包了——

说多了都是一把辛酸泪。

——总而言之，这个地方非常适合宇智波带土的剧本。

要让别人相信你，尤其是聪明人，那就只能透露出一些线索，让他们自己去猜测。

那么真实存在的场景和一些真假参半的引导话语无疑是非常有利的。

只是脑补出什么那就跟他宇智波带土没什么关系了。

——更别说他现在叫千手带土。

带土过了几轮自己做的准备，确认了自己确实是万无一失，还可以根据发生了什么而快速进行调整。

然后他感叹自己不愧是差点毁灭世界的男人，写个剧本都充满了随机应变的可能性。

宇智波泉奈已经走到了宅院的门前。

他顿了顿，伸手打开了虚虚掩着的大门，迈过门槛走了进去。

“吱呀——”

沉重的大门打破了这个世界的宁静。

然后宇智波泉奈抬起头，看见院落中一个背对着他，对着庭院中的巨大樱花树发呆的孩子。

孩子比带土要小一点，但是看装扮又应该是带土。

宇智波泉奈出声，试探着呼唤。

“……带土？”

宇智波带土见状沉下意识，然后他在那个发呆的孩子中睁开眼睛。

装作是听到呼唤，他转过身来，双眼茫然地看着宇智波泉奈。

“你是谁？”他歪着头，问，“你认识我？”

“我是泉奈。”泉奈走到他的面前，然后弯下腰，对他眉眼弯弯地笑，“你好啊，带土。”

“你好啊，”他甜甜地回应，然后疑惑地问，“你来这里有什么事吗？”

他突然间恍然大悟，然后说：“难道你是来找我哆桑的？”

“你哆桑？”泉奈笑了下，“不是哦，我是来找你的。”

“？”他歪头表示疑惑，不明白为什么会有大人来找他。

“带土在这里做什么呢？”宇智波泉奈问他。

小孩想了想，低落地说：“我在面壁思过。”然后他又问泉奈，“你找我干嘛啊？”

“因为……”宇智波泉奈拖长了语调，充分勾起了小孩的好奇心之后才慢悠悠地说，“因为我想和带土做朋友啊。”

“朋友？”他歪头，然后思考了一下后说，“是像卡卡西那样吗？”

泉奈眨眨眼，故作好奇地问：“卡卡西？那是带土的朋友吗？”

“嗯！”比现实年纪更小一点的带土重重地点头，“是很好的朋友哦——不过这句话你可不能告诉他。”

他羞涩地说：“被笨卡卡听到他会嘲笑我的。”

泉奈欸了一声：“为什么啊？不是很好的朋友吗？”

带土仰头看天，小声地说：“因为我们总是吵架啦，还经常打起来，一般来说不会以为是朋友的吧？”

“不会哦，”泉奈笑了，他认真地说，“起码我就能感觉到你们是很好的朋友呢。”

“真的吗？！”带土的眼睛亮起来，露出了一个大大的笑容，在泉奈看来非常的千手柱间式，“诶嘿，别人看来我们就是好朋友吗……”

“这位大哥哥，我要带你去找卡卡西！”带土兴奋地说，但他又很快地低落下来，“啊，现在不行，我还在面壁……”

“唔……”泉奈耐心地问，“为什么啊？”

“因为我没做完今天的训练……”带土小声地控诉，“明明是训练太重了根本做不完……”

“是你哆桑罚的吗？”泉奈伸手摸了下他的炸毛，友善地提出建议，“训练太重了你就跟他说嘛，你还是个小孩呢。”

“不是哆桑啦——”带土说，“哆桑才不会罚我呢，是■■啦。”

然后他想了想，又说：“不过大哥哥你说得对！我要去投诉！”

后面的那个称呼完全听不见，是乱码……

宇智波泉奈的神情渐渐凝重起来，然后又在小孩发现之前恢复了笑脸。

带土一无所觉，他兴奋地盘算着：“大哥哥给我作证的话，肯定会更有说服力的！这样我就不会有那么多的训练了！”他眼睛亮晶晶地拉了一下泉奈的袖子，笑嘻嘻地说，“不过，在找■■之前，我带你去找卡卡西吧？”

“好啊。”宇智波泉奈欣然应允，“我对带土的好朋友很好奇呢。”

那个称呼是乱码……可能不会有什么收获……

或许透过这个世界的卡卡西，他能有什么意外的发现。

宇智波泉奈脸上微笑着被带土牵着手走，心里冷静地思考着。

宇智波带土走在前面哼着不成调的曲子，眼里满是狡黠。

这个世界的卡卡西只是个投影而已，但是虽然是投影，携带的情报也非常多——因为是带土最重要的朋友嘛。

然后就看这位聪明的宇智波泉奈能得到什么推论咯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个带土他有轮回眼……所以……嗯，你们懂的。


	7. Chapter 7

5.特别篇·木叶初期（七）

————————————

这座宅院也栽满了樱花树，或粉色或白色的花瓣一直在飘落，满载花朵的树在精神的世界里永不凋零。

带土带着宇智波泉奈离开前院，然后走过长长的廊桥，去到了一个道场。

“卡卡西——”带土拖长了声音大喊着，然后拉着泉奈走进了道场。

同样比现实年龄更小的卡卡西终止了和男人的对话，转过头来，睁着一双死鱼眼看向带土。

“带土？你不是在面壁吗？”

宇智波泉奈看向坐在卡卡西对面的男人，饶有兴致地挑起了眉。

——是千手柱间。

更正，是一个非常温和，温和到异常的千手柱间。

简直就是个人夫，宇智波泉奈有点牙痛地想着。

“因为有客人啦——！”带土跳脱地说着，“啊哆桑你回来啦！能不能把我的面壁取消了啊？”

他松开泉奈的手，跑到了【千手柱间】的身前，然后扑进了他的怀里撒娇，行动非常的熟练。

“哆桑，我是真的做不完那个训练啊——”他嘟囔着说，“你跟■■说一下嘛，这个大哥哥也能替我作证哦～”

带土转过头来，伸手指了指宇智波泉奈。

泉奈保持着微笑，拘谨地说了一句：“您好。”

“你好，我是千手柱间。”【千手柱间】温和的笑着，然后摸了摸怀中带土的黑炸毛，相当善解人意地说，“好啊，那带土不用面壁了，我也会去说的。带土跟卡卡西去玩吧？”

带土欢呼一声，跳出【千手柱间】的怀抱，转而扑向了一旁正隔着口罩打哈欠的卡卡西。

“呃、痛！”卡卡西被带土扑过来的重力压得吃痛，他一个手刀劈向带土的脑袋，带土“嗷”的一声捂住了头。

卡卡西怒吼：“重死了！快起来！”

带土就着捂脑袋的姿势滚到一边，嘶嘶叫痛：“好痛啊笨卡卡！”然后他又立刻恢复了活力，兴奋地向小伙伴分享喜悦，“笨卡卡！那边那个大哥哥说要跟我做朋友哦～还说我们是很好的朋友呢！”

卡卡西又露出了死鱼眼看他：“哈，朋友？你是傻的吗？！”

也不知道在说带土哪方面傻。

带土愤怒了：“笨卡卡你好过分！”

他龇着牙，又滚了一圈，重新压在了卡卡西的身上。

卡卡西也不甘示弱，一个借力翻身压住了带土。

两个幼稚的小鬼顿时在道场干净的发亮的木地板上骨碌碌地滚来滚去。

“感情还是这么好呢。”【千手柱间】笑起来，看向宇智波泉奈，眼里是一派的毫无防备，“不知道阁下怎么称呼？”

“宇智波泉奈。”泉奈微笑着报出了全名，预料中看见【千手柱间】露出了茫然的神色。

果然是对“宇智波”没有任何印象吗……是带土的失忆导致了精神世界的人也没有任何记忆？

如果想唤醒这部分记忆，看来是只能深入到带土的潜意识世界了。

不过有这个必要吗？泉奈分析着。

目前的话只需要确认带土的出身背景没有问题就可以了，这份属于火影的、也属于宇智波的血脉，无论是他还是千手扉间，抑或是千手柱间甚至于他哥，都不可能让他流落在外。

而为了探寻带土忘记的或许是“母亲”或许是“老师”的相关情报，就要深入潜意识探查，无论是对带土、抑或是对他来说，都是一件非常危险的事情。

而且能找回记忆的几率也不大，不值得冒险。

所以没有必要。

只要探索出他有没有被记忆植入，出身没有问题就可以了。

那么接下来要做的，只是寻找出记忆载点的所在。

宇智波泉奈在短暂的思考间作出了决定。

【千手柱间】在这里的话，那就先从他开始。

带土还在和卡卡西玩闹，他可以分出一部分注意力给那边，看能不能听到些什么东西。

宇智波泉奈迅速安排好接下来要做的事情，然后漫步走上前去，在【千手柱间】的邀请下，坐在了原来卡卡西坐着的位置上。

【千手柱间】先开口了，他好奇地说：“宇智波阁下的姓氏真是别致呢。”

泉奈笑了笑：“似乎是有点，不过很久没人这么说了。”

毕竟现在提到宇智波这个姓氏第一想到的都是写轮眼的宇智波，而不会去思考这个姓氏的出处。

“那还真是失礼了。”【千手柱间】向他道歉，“不知道宇智波阁下来到此处是……？”

“没关系，千手先生叫我泉奈就好了，阁下这个称呼着实让我当不起。”泉奈解释说，“您这里的樱花非常美丽，不自觉地就叨扰了。”

【千手柱间】愣了下，哈哈大笑起来：“真是多谢赞美了，现在正是樱花开放的时节，如此美景确实是让人按耐不住呢。”

宇智波泉奈小小地微笑了一下，开始进入正题：“结果一进来就看见带土君在对着樱花树面壁，真是个可爱的孩子呢。”

“带土是倾注了我们很多心血的孩子。”【千手柱间】微微抿唇笑起来，眼里满是柔情万丈，也足以证明带土是个多么重要的存在，“他的天赋非常高，不能被埋没。”

泉奈的微笑有点僵硬，他不着痕迹地抚了下自己手臂上冒出的鸡皮疙瘩，觉得这样的千手柱间居然比现实那个切黑还要可怕。

“带土是您的孩子吗？”泉奈好奇地问，“你们长得很像。”

“是的。”【千手柱间】露出了相当骄傲的神色，“虽然是意外出生的孩子，但却成为了我们重要的家人。”

“意外出生……”泉奈挑起眉，“您和夫人难道没有预见过孩子的到来吗？”

【千手柱间】露出了疑惑的神色，然后解释说：“我们没有想过会有孩子，所以带土的出现让我们非常意外。”他羞涩地补充，“而且我的血脉太霸道了，我会比较担心孩子的生命安全。”

宇智波泉奈又抚了抚自己的手臂，强行冷静地思考。

血脉是指木遁血继吗？确实听千手扉间说过他的木遁非常的霸道，如果有孩子的话，那个孩子可能会因为这份霸道而导致夭折。

但是扉间检查过，带土很健康。

“生命安全？我看带土他很健康啊？”泉奈单纯又好奇地问。

“因为他是完美的。”【千手柱间】笃定地说，“带土是个完美的孩子，也完美的继承了我们的一切。”

他说着的时候整个人都像是在发光，明明是骄傲的神色却恍如普照众生的菩萨。

泉奈惊叹地“哦”了一声，选择暂时保持安静。

“咳、咳。”

【千手柱间】咳了两声，控制住了自己想要炫耀儿子的心。

“泉奈桑想和带土做朋友吗？”他问，“带土是个好孩子，很可爱也很受欢迎。”

“确实非常的可爱，”泉奈说，“面对带土，不由得想请教一下尊夫人是怎么生出来这么可爱的孩子呢。”

“泉奈桑要不要和带土去后山逛逛呢？”【千手柱间】微笑着，像是没听见泉奈的问题，只是提议着说，“后山有一个比较大的瀑布和湖泊，在樱花的衬托下更是一番别致的景象呢。”

果然被规避了吗，真是麻烦。

泉奈一点都不意外这个一点都不顺利的发展。

虽然是浅层的精神，但在这种带土这个主人无意识、随时可能会惊动潜意识的精神世界，不顺利实在是太正常了。

宇智波泉奈像是毫无察觉的跳开了这个话题，微笑着同意了。

【千手柱间】起身，招呼着带土。

带土听到呼唤后和卡卡西整理了一下乱糟糟的仪容仪表，然后哒哒哒的跑过来。

泉奈缓步跟在三人的身后，踏上通往后山的长廊。

樱花的花瓣被吹拂过来，在宇智波泉奈的眼前飘过。

一阵轻微的痛感传来，泉奈伸手摸了一下脸颊，然后看见了手上沾染的血迹。

宇智波泉奈停下脚步，瞬间警惕起来。

“轰——”

大片的樱花呈破空之势，淹没了宇智波泉奈。

——异变发生了。

过于顺利总是会让人心生疑虑。

而宇智波带土不会对任何会招致怀疑的地方有所放松。

虽然宇智波泉奈是得到了当事人同意才进入的精神世界，但是既然他想要寻找记忆的载点以达到搜索记忆的目的，那么——

就算宇智波泉奈再小心行事，宇智波带土也会让他惊动“潜意识防卫系统”。

毕竟在精神世界里行动，世界的主人又处于无意识的状态。入侵者会惊动潜意识，然后被潜意识防卫系统所驱赶也是不可避免的事实。

那么宇智波泉奈通过刺探“夫人”来得到信息的行为会惊动防卫系统也是理所当然的，也只会表示出“千手带土”这个存在拥有非常紧密的、一点风吹草动都不放过的防卫系统。

——尽管这个所谓的防卫系统只是带土的设置，而非是真实的防卫系统。

宇智波带土果断抽出在【带土】身上的意识，开始从全局操控着这个世界。

浅层的精神世界迅速崩溃，樱花的花瓣被风席卷，形成了推动世界崩溃的龙卷风。

长廊中的【千手柱间】、【带土】和【卡卡西】三人回过头，一致微笑的看着宇智波泉奈。

他们眼睛中的光芒渐渐熄灭，变得黯淡无神。

褪去了生动的表皮后，露出了冰冷机械感的“潜意识防卫者”维持着微笑表情，像是不合时宜的、违和感极强的人偶一般，动作敏捷地朝宇智波泉奈攻击。

这么快就触动了潜意识的防卫？

难道是被规避的那句问话吗？

这个孩子的精神屏障也过于警惕了吧，难道是谁给他做了什么设置？

既然如此……宇智波泉奈果断转动着万花筒写轮眼，开启了须佐能乎躲开第一波攻击，径直往樱花形成的风暴中心冲过去，凭借丰富的经验，泉奈判断出那里正是进入潜意识的道路——

宇智波泉奈一头扎进风暴的中心，身影顿时消失在这个崩溃的世界里。

缺少了入侵者，这个精神世界的崩溃立刻停止，并很快就恢复了正常。

樱花依旧纷纷扬扬的散落。

三个住民重新被注入了活力，开始了他们的“日常”，继续往后山走去。

在宇智波泉奈果断进入带土的“潜意识世界”的当头，千手扉间也将目光放在了卡卡西的身上。

宇智波泉奈试探带土，千手扉间试探卡卡西。

这是他们的分工合作。

被千手扉间所注视着的卡卡西看着只有写轮眼在转动、没有任何动作的两人，戴着口罩的小脸上露出了担忧。

千手扉间柔和了神色，向卡卡西搭话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真真假假，鬼知道哪句是假的……  
> 堍：这个哆桑我设置的时候莫名的很想呕吐……呕——  
> 很拖沓……都是一些分析描写和引导  
> 都是胡扯，我只看过盗梦空间。


	8. Chapter 8

5.特别篇·木叶初期（八）

————————————

“卡卡西是姓旗木吗？”千手扉间问，他搬着椅子坐到了卡卡西的身边，眼神柔和地看着卡卡西——鉴于工作实在是太多的原因——他暂时没办法成功放松僵硬的面瘫脸。

卡卡西移开放在带土身上的目光，看向千手扉间，轻微地点了一下头。

“是的，扉间大人。我的全名是旗木卡卡西。”卡卡西认真地说。

“卡卡西……是和带土一起长大的吗？”千手扉间又问。

卡卡西歪头，眉眼弯弯地说：“嗯！很小的时候就在一起了。”他又疑惑地问，“我和带土果然是发生了什么事吗？”

“卡卡西为什么会这么问啊？”柱间在一旁问，宇智波斑也把目光从宇智波泉奈的身上暂且移开。

“因为……”卡卡西的声音有点低落，“柱间大人和扉间大人都不记得我们了……”

他看了宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈一眼：“这两位大人我们也没有印象，尤其是你们还说带土是宇智波，但是我们根本就不知道宇智波是什么。”

他着重强调了宇智波的音节，然后继续说：“而且上午在木叶闲逛的时候，我发现我完全对木叶一点都不熟悉……”

“明明我的记忆里有木叶的……但是为什么……”

卡卡西说到这里更加低落了，眼泪开始啪嗒啪嗒地掉。

千手扉间摸了一下他的头，说：“虽然我不知道你们身上发生了什么，但是我们会努力解决的。”

卡卡西擦了擦眼泪，朝他笑起来，眉眼弯弯。

“嗯！我相信扉间大人！”

千手扉间僵硬地笑了一下，又问：“卡卡西是和带土一起跟阿尼甲学习体术的吗？“

卡卡西重重的点头：“扉间大人也有教过我们，我还跟您学到了飞雷神呢！”

千手柱间惊讶地睁大了眼睛看向卡卡西。

“卡卡西还会飞雷神啊？”他惊叹着说，“好厉害啊我都不会……”

“小孩子都学会了，那你为什么就总是学不会呢？”千手扉间冷笑一声，“阿尼甲还是反省一下自己吧。”

“哈哈哈……”千手柱间尴尬地笑了几声，打哈哈糊弄过去。

千手扉间看着他这模样就生气，他恶狠狠地瞪了自家兄长一眼，却反被他身边的宇智波斑更加凶狠地瞪了。

千手扉间：“……”

我瞪我哥你发什么疯？

宇智波一族果然毛病太多。

千手扉间心累地想。

千手扉间将目光移回卡卡西的身上，心思轮转间，又想到了一个问题。

但是那边终于有了的动静让他把问题暂且吞回了肚子里。

宇智波泉奈终于成功将意识抽出了带土的精神世界。

泉奈的意识被抽离出去的一刹那，带土的脚步一个踉跄后退了几步，然后被站在他身后的千手柱间接住了，带土被接住后茫然地眨了几下眼睛，眼中的三勾玉缓缓地褪去了。

“带土！”

卡卡西眼睛一亮，几步跑到他身边。

“……卡卡西？”带土茫然地看他，“我…好像……看见了樱花……”

“带土？”卡卡西疑惑地歪头看他，刚哭过的眼睛还有点红红的。

泉奈在带土的精神世界里和“潜意识防卫者”斗智斗勇，还要想办法看到带土的记忆，最后更是要唤醒带土的意识好让他成功脱离深层的潜意识世界，精神消耗不可谓不大，简直比以前在战场上的时候还要累。

泉奈的写轮眼自动地关上了，他的手撑着膝盖，大口大口的喘气，精神渐渐地缓过来。

宇智波斑轻轻拍着他的背，关切地看着他。

“泉奈？”

千手扉间也看了泉奈一眼，不是很想承认自己有点点担心他。

“尼桑，我没事……”

泉奈回过神来，他抬起头，表情复杂地看向千手柱间。

千手柱间茫然地眨眨眼：“？怎么了，泉奈？”

宇智波泉奈艰难地说：“火影大人，你还是这样比较好，别改了。”他像是劫后余生般对千手柱间笑了下，“切黑就切黑吧，总好过那样……”

他说到这里顿了一下，又看了千手柱间一眼，终于忍受不住地夺门而出，在庭院的树下吐得昏天黑地。

“呕——”

“泉奈！”宇智波斑跟在他身后也出去了，“你真的没问题吗？！”

“没、没事，只是……”泉奈的声音断断续续地响起，又伴随着呕吐的声音，“我只是……在带土的记忆里……见到了一个很……呕——我不行了——呕——只是见到了一个、很恶心的千手柱间而已……呕——”

千手柱间将双手放在带土的肩膀上，支撑着带土让带土靠着他恢复精神。

然后他看着在外面吐的宇智波泉奈，深深的懵逼了。

“？？？”

什么叫一个很恶心的千手柱间？

他哪里恶心了？！

千手扉间嘴角抽搐，默默地收回目光，突然有点不太想知道宇智波泉奈都在探查带土记忆的时候见到了什么。

不过看泉奈这样子，他估计也不打算回想起来了。

带土记忆里的阿尼甲，到底是怎样的恶心啊？居然能把那个宇智波泉奈逼成这样。

“你还是这样比较好”——看看这都说的什么，千手扉间有那么一瞬间甚至以为宇智波泉奈终于疯了。

千手扉间抖了抖，觉得宇智波泉奈疯掉也太可怕了点。

一段时间后，宇智波泉奈终于没有再吐了。

宇智波斑拿来水，给他漱口。

等宝贝弟弟漱完口后，宇智波斑扶着吐得虚弱的弟弟回到室内。

千手柱间默默地往后缩了一下，有点害怕宇智波泉奈看到他后会又回去吐。

“别躲了，火影大人。”泉奈虚弱地说，“让我看看你，重新更新一下你的形象先。”

“哦……”千手柱间顿时小小地放松下来，背脊重新挺直了。

宇智波泉奈扯过一张椅子，他非常不优雅地坐下来，双手撑在了椅背上手背顶住自己的下巴，认真而专注地把千手柱间上上下下都打量了一遍。

千手柱间在他的目光下僵硬着不敢动。

被柱间握住肩膀以帮他支撑身体的带土也终于缓过神来，他回过神来后索性往后一靠，靠进了柱间的怀里，柱间将手的姿势变换了一下，改成揽住了他。

然后带土眨眨眼，看着坐在他对面盯着身后的千手柱间看的宇智波泉奈，好奇地问：“泉奈叔叔，你在干什么呀？”

“在努力的把你记忆中的那个千手柱间忘掉。”宇智波泉奈面无表情地说，他用难以言喻地表情看着带土，身躯又抖了抖，“你的哆桑真可怕啊，带土。”

带土顿时就不开心了，他瘪嘴，气鼓鼓地说：“我哆桑最好了！才不可怕！”

泉奈敷衍地摆手：“是是是，带土的哆桑最好了——”他叹了口气，“就是性格我有点接受不来。”

“为什么啊——”带土拉长了尾音，“明明哆桑那么好。”

“啊，嗯。”宇智波泉奈已经不想跟他谈论这件事了，他转而说，“带土忘记的那个人我没有任何办法。”

带土的注意力立刻就被转移了，他追问道：“为什么呀？”

其他人也好奇地看向宇智波泉奈。

“那个人在带土的记忆中已经被完全抹掉了。”泉奈凝重地说，他看了卡卡西一眼，补充说，“卡卡西估计也是同样。”

“完全抹掉？”千手扉间皱起眉头。

“嗯，而且带土的记忆里有很多违和的地方……”泉奈又叹了口气。

然后他看向两人，先问了一个问题。

“你们有离开过樱花林吗？”

“当然有！”带土连一秒钟的停顿都没有，果断地说。

“有的！”卡卡西也肯定地说。

“真的有吗——？”泉奈眯起眼睛，拉长了调子慢悠悠地说，“你们好好想想，你们所谓的离开了樱花林，是真的离开了吗？你们又去了哪里呢？”

千手扉间低下头看着地板，若有所思。

千手柱间和宇智波斑相视一眼，都看到了对方的惊讶。

“唔……”带土瞥着眉，和卡卡西对视，最后他们齐齐地看向宇智波泉奈。

带土犹疑地说，一个个细数着自己去了什么地方：“我们和哆桑他们去了温泉看了祭典，后来还来了几次木叶！”

卡卡西跟着点头，但是他又扯了扯带土的袖子，说：“可是带土……我们对木叶一点都不熟悉。”

带土反驳他：“哆桑只带我们来了几次而已，不熟悉是肯定的！”带土咬了咬唇，坚定地说，“笨卡卡，我们肯定有离开了樱花林！”

他坚持地说着，像是在说服着自己和卡卡西，又像是在逃避着什么。

“带土……”卡卡西的神情悲伤起来。

然而宇智波泉奈无情地戳破了带土的坚定。

“你们没有离开，那是幻象。”泉奈严肃地对他们说。

带土的身躯颤了颤，眼中已经不知不觉蓄满了泪水，要哭不哭。

“怎么会是幻象呢……”带土大喊大叫起来，他握紧了卡卡西的手，刚恢复稳定的精神陡然紧绷起来，濒临崩溃，“就算没有来木叶！我们也有去到祭典！”

“还有烟花……我们看到了好漂亮的烟花……”卡卡西反握住带土，声音低低的说。

“对！还有烟花！”带土眼睛一亮，高声重复着。

泉奈闭了闭眼，又睁开眼睛，然后残忍地说。

“那都是幻象。”

宇智波泉奈开始将所探查到的记忆抽丝剥茧。

“带土的记忆中，最完整的是樱花林和你们的家，但是一到樱花林的外面，就是一片模糊和虚无。”他冷静地分析着，“包括你们所谓的温泉和祭典，除了你们几个以外，带土，卡卡西，你们仔细回想一下，就会注意到那些游人的脸全都是模糊的——最清晰的只有烟花，而那烟花完全是由幻术组成的。”

他指了指自己，说：“我们宇智波可是幻术的专家，那个烟花骗不到我。”

“那温泉呢！”带土吼。

“温泉你们家的后山就有不是吗？”泉奈冷静地反问。

带土呆住了，他楞楞地和卡卡西对视了一眼，然后仔细地检查了一下自己的记忆，想要找出能够反驳他的地方，结果发现宇智波泉奈说的是对的。

他和卡卡西从来没有出过那个樱花林。

于是带土的眼泪终于落了下来，卡卡西也开始默默地抹眼泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 介于本人的拒绝回想并强制性的选择性失忆，没有人知道泉奈在带土的记忆里看到了怎样的千手柱间（  
> 你们知道带土的剧本了吗？


	9. Chapter 9

5.特别篇·木叶初期（九）

————————————

“可是、为什么……”带土哭泣着，他转过身，揪着柱间的衣服下摆，把自己埋进了柱间的怀里，“明明哆桑有带我们出去玩的……但是怎么可能呢……怎么可能会是假的呢？”

柱间垂下眼，拍了拍他的背。

“我们一直都在那里，除了忘记的不知道是谁的人以外，就一直是柱间大人和扉间大人在教导我们……”卡卡西也凑到柱间的身边揪着他的袖子，低声地说，“可是为什么要用幻像来欺骗我们呢？”

他抬起头看向柱间，黑亮又湿润的眼睛里满是茫然：“柱间大人，这是为什么？”

千手柱间：“……”

……可是、那不是我啊？！

柱间求救般地看了看扉间，又看了看泉奈。

泉奈冷漠地说：“你们问他也没有用。”

带土揽着柱间的腰，小脑袋胡乱蹭了蹭，将鼻涕眼泪都蹭在了柱间的衣服上。他吸了吸鼻子，转过头来看向泉奈。

带土带着浓重的鼻音问：“为什么？”

“因为你记忆中的柱间和扉间都不是本人。”

泉奈说到这里，又想起了带土记忆中的柱间，他又抖了抖，果断将注意力凝聚在千手柱间的脸上。

千手柱间被他看得有点害怕。

“带土，你就不觉得你的哆桑和这个千手柱间性格不一样吗？”泉奈说。

带土歪了歪头，抬头看了柱间一眼，然后又看向泉奈，天真烂漫地说：“不会呀，哆桑就是哆桑嘛！”

“……是吗……”泉奈想说些什么但又闭上了嘴，他复杂地看了一眼带土，转而问卡卡西，“卡卡西是怎么想的？”

“这个柱间大人比我们记忆中的要稳重很多，”卡卡西思考着用什么词语去说，“而且也……有威严很多。”

“就像卡卡西说的那样，其实你们记忆中的千手柱间和现实的千手柱间差别很大，”泉奈欣慰地笑了笑，他晃动着椅子伸长了手，摸了摸卡卡西的小脑袋，“这可能是因为施术者并不熟悉千手柱间的原因。”

“幻象之中，只有带土和卡卡西，还有那个被遗忘的人是真实存在的。”宇智波泉奈说，“然后就是千手柱间和千手扉间，他们只有在教你们忍术的时候是真实存在的人，其他时候都是假的。”

“至于场景，那是现实加上幻术的混合，总而言之，你们生活在一个巨大的幻术之中。”他叹了口气，悲伤地说，“也不知道是谁，为了什么目的而这样做。”

无非是想利用火影的孩子做些什么，可能是想对木叶下手，也可能是觊觎木遁血继和宇智波的写轮眼。

千手扉间冷漠地想，盘算着会是哪方面的势力或者人能有这个能力做到这件事。

带土已经十二岁了，能够沉淀了十二年没有丝毫风声，看来图谋不小啊。

“我有个问题——！”千手柱间提问了，“为什么卡卡西会和带土一起生活在幻术中？”

“从利用价值上说，这确实是个问题……”扉间分析着说，“带土是阿尼甲和宇智波的儿子，价值自然是非常高的。但是卡卡西……他是旗木家的血脉，但是旗木家并不像千手和宇智波拥有着血继界限，难道说卡卡西是有什么特殊的地方吗？”

能无缝链接他的写轮眼来使用并且毫无副作用，这个算吗？

宇智波带土不着边际地想。

卡卡西茫然地看着他们，缩了缩嗫嚅着问：“我不应该在带土的身边吗？”

带土瞪大了眼睛，湿漉漉的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着千手扉间。

“叔叔好过分！！！”

宇智波泉奈立刻谴责地看向千手扉间。

千手扉间原本还想再说些什么，但他张了张口把话吞回肚子里，僵硬地安慰说：“我不是这个意思……”

宇智波泉奈鄙视地看向他：“你的爽朗去哪里了，脸怎么僵硬成这样，也不怕吓到小孩。”

“……”他无言地看了泉奈一眼，冷漠地说，“还不是最近糟心事太多。”

而且还和某人一个黑脸吓人一个笑脸唬人。

宇智波泉奈眨眨眼，啊了一声，扭过头不看他。

千手扉间：“……”

泉奈好心（心虚）地给千手扉间解释了一下：“你叔叔只是好奇卡卡西哪里厉害而已。”

带土哦了一声，接受了他的解释，然后他理所当然地说：“卡卡西本来就很厉害！虽然是个笨蛋，但也是个天才！”

“带土……”卡卡西擦了下眼泪，惊讶地看着他，“原来你是这么看我的吗？”

带土噎了一下，随即他哼唧两声，扭扭捏捏地说：“我只承认笨卡卡是天才而已哦！”

“谢谢你，带土。”卡卡西笑了。

带土脸红红的扭过头，又用眼角去瞟他。

“天才吗……”扉间想起了那几张满分卷子，若有所思，“而且卡卡西还学会了飞雷神……”

泉奈转过头看他，又看向卡卡西，满脸惊叹：“飞雷神？那么难学的术你都学会了啊。”

“也不是很难啊……”卡卡西小小声地说。

“……是吗，卡卡西真厉害呢。”

宇智波泉奈夸完后默默收声。

宇智波斑抬起眉，他对飞雷神的术式没什么兴趣，但也知道这个术充满了各种乱七八糟看不懂的公式，相当的难学。

小小年纪就能学会，看来卡卡西的天赋异禀。

千手柱间的眼睛瞟向一边坐看右看，就是不看自家弟弟。

千手扉间恨铁不成钢地又瞪了自家哥哥一眼，这回宇智波斑在沉思当中没注意到他，也就没再给他一个死亡凝视。

“飞雷神本来就不难！”有了卡卡西作为打底，千手扉间底气十足地说，“学不会那肯定不是飞雷神的问题！”

带土慢慢停止了哭泣，怔怔地看着千手扉间，默默地吐槽了一句：“明明就是飞雷神的问题！”

他控诉地说：“笨卡卡能学会那是因为他是个天才！叔叔你教了我那么久也不见我学会！也不见哆桑会！”

“……”千手扉间看向泉奈，开始转移话题，“泉奈，你刚才说带土记忆中的阿尼甲和我，只有在教导忍术的时候才是真实的？”

泉奈正在憋笑，闻言他茫然地啊了一声，然后回过神来，肯定说：“没错，其他时候都只是用幻术欺骗了带土和卡卡西的感官。”

然后他顿了顿，继续说：“是因为带土和卡卡西都是小孩吧，场景随着两人的长大才渐渐扩充完善了，最开始别说外面的樱花林了，甚至连家里的场景都只有一部分，其他全是一片模糊。”

“而那里的【千手柱间】和【千手扉间】，除了在教导带土和卡卡西忍术的时候，其它时候都没有任何生气，就像是个提线人偶，会骗到带土和卡卡西也只是加载了根据记忆反馈行为的幻术而已。”

而那种人偶感就像是带土的精神世界中的潜意识防卫者一样。

想起了之前在带土的精神世界中被追杀得东躲西逃的状况，宇智波泉奈脸色有点不太好。

“因为长大了开始记事了，所以幻术才开始扩充吗……”千手扉间沉思着，“想要支撑供两个孩子生活的大型幻术可不容易——尤其小孩子的行动力非常强大，而且喜欢探索周围……”

泉奈点头：“没错，最开始的扩充就是随着带土的第一次探索外界开始的。施术者应该是搬来了现实的场景加强了幻术带给他们的真实性。”

“话说啊，教导带土和卡卡西的人、也就是那两个虚假的我们，他们会我的体术，也会飞雷神，还能把这些交给带土和卡卡西，是这样的吧？”千手柱间将手按在带土的头上揉了揉，疑惑地说。

泉奈点点头，肯定了这件事：“问题就在于这里了，谁能做到这种程度？”

宇智波斑双手抱臂，手指敲着上臂，说：“会不会是宇智波，带土的母亲不就是一个不知名宇智波吗？”

千手柱间恍然大悟：“对哦，还有个宇智波。”

泉奈瞥着眉：“就算是写轮眼，构建那么大型的幻术，至少也得是个万花筒。”

千手扉间倒吸一口冷气：“宇智波的万花筒……你们族内也没几个万花筒吧？”他突然想到了什么，提议道，“你们检查过你们的眼库没有？”

宇智波泉奈的脸色一变：“我回去就查。”

“嗯，毕竟你们的万花筒太难得了。”

千手扉间说到这里突然停顿了一下，终于一个电光火石间，想起他想问卡卡西什么了。

“卡卡西，我问你一件事。”千手扉间弯下腰往前倾，双手撑着大腿，红色的眼睛注视着卡卡西的眼睛。

与其说是问句，不如说已经是肯定的句式了：

“你早就发现了你和带土身上的异常，所以你找机会使用了飞雷神把带土带走了，然后因为落点的计算出现了问题，导致你们从木叶的高空落了下来——要不是阿尼甲接住了你们，你估计还要使用一次飞雷神。”

“我说得没错吧？”

千手扉间观察着卡卡西的微表情。

带土震惊地看向卡卡西：“卡卡西——？”

卡卡西收敛了表情，他本来就被口罩遮住了下半张脸，只露出了上半张脸。现在他的表情一收敛，原本有点弯弯的眉眼被拉平，变得冷然起来的卡卡西整个人就像是一张紧绷着满弦的弓，一有不对，搭在弓上的箭矢就会立刻离弦而出。

“是。”卡卡西低下头，看着脚下的木地板，低声说，“但我不知道那都是幻象……我只是觉得……有哪里不太对劲——现在看来应该是我们忘记的那些事吧——所以我认为带土不能继续留在那里。”

“不过还是被发现了啊……”卡卡西老成的叹了口气，“我果然还是太小了……”

“卡卡西，你已经做的很好了。”千手扉间夸了他一句，抿唇笑了下：“最初见面的时候，除了哭泣之外，你一直都很安静，阿尼甲想着怎样称呼你的时候你还立刻补充了自己的名字……是观察我们后得出结论了吗？”

卡卡西点点头：“你们……和樱花林的柱间大人还有扉间大人都不一样……”

“我想，你们应该可以保护带土……”

卡卡西面无表情，用稚嫩的声音沉稳地说。


	10. Chapter 10

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十）

————————————

“保护带土吗……”宇智波泉奈玩味地看着卡卡西，“那你呢——你怎么办？”

卡卡西用那双玻璃珠子似的黑眼珠看了泉奈一眼，然后平淡地说：“我不重要。”

“卡卡西——！”

带土愤怒的声音响起，他一把伸手扯住卡卡西的胳膊，让对方被迫转过身来对着他。

卡卡西一个踉跄，站稳后一抬眼就看见了带土愤怒的双眼——带土刚刚哭完还湿润着的眼睛因为怒火已经自发地转出了三勾玉，红底黑纹的写轮眼缓缓地转动着，透过雾蒙蒙的水雾所看见属于带土的情绪足以让卡卡西战栗。

十二岁的小少年质问着他：“什么叫你并不重要？！”

“……我本来就不重要，”卡卡西转过眼，不敢看他，“带土才是最重要的。”

他加重了语气，强调着说。

“旗木卡卡西！”带土怒火冲天地大喊，“你这个废物！自顾自地都在说些什么呢！”

“对，我是废物，所以带土不需要在意我，”卡卡西冷静地说，“我怎样都可以，但是带土一定要安全。”

“废物！明明说好一起死的呢？！你这是想把我扔下吗？！”带土大声质问。

“那也总好过被你扔下！！！”

卡卡西的情绪也失控了，他甩开带土紧抓着他的手，对着带土怒吼：“我不能失去带土！”

“带土在学校很受欢迎，有很多朋友……”卡卡西缓慢地说，“但是我只有带土，带土值得最好的。”

然后他看向千手柱间，眨眨眼，又说：“如果是在真正的木叶而不是什么【幻象】，带土会过得更好吧，至于我，无父无母只是一个孤儿，怎样都无所谓。”

“我有所谓！”

带土几乎是尖叫着怒吼，他上前一步，揪住了卡卡西的衣领，将他扯到自己身前。

“你这是什么意思？！”带土抓着他衣领的手指有点抖，“你是觉得我无所谓吗？！”

“……带土的话……没问题的。”卡卡西不敢去看他。

“什么叫没问题？！你是觉得没有了你我会过得很好吗？”带土的声音突然低沉下来，“你看着我，告诉我，卡卡西，你是在怪我吗？”

怪我不管不顾丢下你，硬是要求你活着吗？

宇智波带土像是在透过这个幼小的身躯，质问那个伤痕累累的灵魂。

卡卡西下意识地听话抬头，看着他的眼睛，瑰丽的三勾玉写轮眼里隐隐有了神威的花纹，而从这双眼睛里，他似乎看到了自己并不存在的左眼的伤疤。

以及一个同样伤痕累累的十尾人柱力。

卡卡西蓦地一惊，他慌乱地说：

“我没有……我没有，带土。”

说到最后，卡卡西的声音变得坚定起来。

“我没有怪你，我只是怪我自己。”

带土怔怔地松开了卡卡西的领子，然后伸手大力地抱住了他。

“我宁愿你怪我……笨蛋！废物！垃圾！卡卡西……”

“对不起，带土……”卡卡西反拥住他，声音闷闷的。

几个大人默默地听着他们吵架，话里话外都是谁更重要的扯皮推诿。

但是为什么感觉话题越来越不对……？

千手柱间原本想把他们拉开的动作也默默地停止了。

总觉得要是这么做的话会被两个人一起瞪。

“泉奈，他们口中的学校是……？”千手扉间的眼睛瞟向宇智波泉奈，小声地问。

“是他们所在的樱花林附近的一座私塾，也是这个幻境和现实唯一的交界处。”泉奈回想了一下，叹了口气，跟他说，“那个私塾也是他们唯一能接触到的现实了吧……”

“私塾……”千手扉间靠着椅背仰头想了想，“那能通过这个私塾找到带土和卡卡西之前所在的位置吗？”

宇智波泉奈摇摇头：“不行，私塾的孩子都是普通的面孔——就是那种走在大街上你觉得十个有九个都长得差不多的那种——而私塾唯一的老师……”

泉奈斟酌了一下词语，然后才说：“私塾的老师很奇怪，和卡卡西一样也是白发，还带着一个漩涡面具，从没有露过脸。而且他似乎是收养了卡卡西，但是……他又只是给卡卡西提供了食宿，其他一概不管……”

“收养？都是白发的话，会不会是卡卡西的父亲？”千手柱间眼中闪烁着八卦的光芒，插话进来问。

“这个就不太清楚了……”泉奈无奈地说，“带土的记忆里根本就没有多少相关的，关于那个老师，知道的也就是他的名字、收养了是孤儿的卡卡西、对卡卡西是放养的不管态度，想法很奇怪这几点而已。”

“关于那个老师的事情，还是得问卡卡西才行。”宇智波泉奈最后总结说。

千手扉间看了带土和卡卡西一眼，他们还在车轱辘的轮着“谁更重要”这个话题。

他发出了一个无意义的感叹词，然后说：“明天吧，等他们吵完也不知道什么时候了。”

其他人默默点头。

“想法很奇怪？”宇智波斑问泉奈，“是什么样的想法？”

“对哦，什么样的想法会让带土这样的性格觉得奇怪啊？”千手柱间也好奇地问。

泉奈“嘶”了一声，想了想，说：“唔我想想啊……「这是个虚假的世界，世界上所有人都是垃圾，区别只在于是什么种类」、「忍者都是废物，空有强大的力量却被一群更废的废物掌控」、「这个世界从根本上就是错误的，要做的不是成为垃圾就是改正这个世界」……之类的？”

“这人真的是老师吗？成天教孩子这种东西？？？”最近在筹建学校搞教育搞得要疯魔的千手扉间愤怒了。

“我觉得他说的没错啊？”宇智波斑困惑了，“我们要做的不就是改变这垃圾的世界吗？”

“但是说所有人全部都是垃圾废物就很过分了。”宇智波泉奈说，“比如说我哥就不是！”

“泉奈和柱间也不是！”宇智波斑肯定地说，“但是除此之外我觉得他说的不错，真想见识一下本人。”

“开什么玩笑？！”未来的大教育家千手扉间愤怒地和宇智波斑对阵，“他可是老师！就算只是一个小私塾，这种东西也绝对不可以教给小孩子！会把人带偏，最后变成一个无法掌控的随时会引爆的炸药！”

“就算要说这些，那最起码都得等到他们有自主思考的能力！”千手扉间在教育方面绝对不认输，“像带土这个年纪的小孩很容易被误导走上歧途！”

“哈——？！”宇智波斑凶恶地看着他，“又不是胡编乱造凭什么不能说？”

“因为小孩子会模仿！孩子所在的环境对他们的影响是巨大的，他们会不自觉地模仿大人，会记住大人的言行举止。”千手扉间振声说，“像这种否定整个世界的话，很容易给孩子造成一种错觉——这个世界已经这么垃圾了，那么我做什么都没有问题的错觉。”

“小孩子哪有那么脆弱！”

“他们本来就很脆弱！你以为他们都像你吗？！”

“哈？？？”

“……那个老师会不会就是幻术的实施者？”

见斑和扉间两个人眼神对视电光火石噼里啪啦好像下一秒就要打起来，为了防止弟弟被挚友打成饼饼，千手柱间选择默默地转移话题。

千手柱间的话题转移成功了，两个人的注意力立刻被吸引过来。

“这个确实有可能。”千手扉间说，“如果那个老师就是施术者，那么他的目的是什么就很值得商榷了。”

宇智波斑问：“那个老师叫什么名字？”

泉奈告诉他：“他让学生们叫他【鸢老师】。”

“トビ先生？”千手柱间歪头，“难道是没有姓氏吗？”

“这个就不知道了，另外，鸢是这么写的……”泉奈伸手比划了一下这两个音节的汉字，“他曾经给学生写过自己的名字。”

“有汉字却没姓吗？”千手扉间沉思，“不，他肯定有姓氏，难道是说姓氏太有名了不能说？”

“是宇智波或者是旗木吗？”千手柱间问，他还没放弃那个鸢是卡卡西父亲的猜想。

“谁知道，资料太少了，明天再问问卡卡西吧。”

宇智波泉奈没好气地说，他又看了眼两个小孩，他们还在吵，但是话题已经车轱辘到“谁才是笨蛋”上面了。

“不过完全没有能找到位置的线索啊，这实在是太棘手了……”千手柱间叹了一口气。

“乐观点想，起码那个假的【千手柱间】会做一手特别好吃的红豆糕？”泉奈笑眯眯地说，“这方面可不是幻觉来的。”

“……”千手扉间无奈地扶额，“难道你还要找哪里做的红豆糕最好吃吗？”

“也不是不可以嘛，”宇智波泉奈摩拳擦掌兴致勃勃，“昨天买回来的红豆糕那可是风樱堂的——全大陆公认最好吃的风樱堂的红豆糕居然还比不上那个【千手柱间】做的欸！”

宇智波斑也意识到了什么，他眼前一亮：“那带土吃到的红豆糕究竟是有多好吃？”

“带土的日记不是有说他昨天早上吃到了一盘特别好吃的红豆糕吗？”千手柱间说，“那个会不会就是另一个【我】做的啊？”

千手扉间理性分析：“不太可能，因为带土后面接的是还想再吃一次，这代表着那盘红豆糕并不是很容易吃到——也就是说这不是那个假的阿尼甲做的。”

千手柱间若有所思，然后他拳头敲在手心上，眼睛一亮。

“我想到怎么写了！”柱间兴奋地搓搓手，他回到桌子前坐下，拿起笔，捞过带土的日记，组织了一下语句。

三人好奇地跟过去看看他怎么写。

千手柱间刷刷几下就在日记下方写下了自己的感想。

『带土好厉害哦！扉间最近确实有点笨╮(╯_╰)╭_╰)╭

不过我有点好奇带土上午吃的红豆糕是有多么的好吃，可以告诉我吗？

另外你记得我的红豆糕的配方吗？因为我忘记了，现在不会做了……』

“柱间……”宇智波斑无语了。

“这样也行啊。”宇智波泉奈表示自己学到了，“但你这是感想和评语吗？”

“……”这真的是亲哥啊。千手扉间死鱼眼，感到了心累。

千手柱间欸了一声，想了想，又补了一句。

『带土的日记写得很好！要继续保持哦！』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那盘红豆糕是一切的起因……


	11. Chapter 11

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十一）

————————————

千手柱间刷刷几下写完，非常满意的合上了笔记本，然后朝还在吵架的那边招呼。

“带土〜我写好了哦！”

带土听到了柱间的话，和卡卡西越吵越扯扯淡的他终于恍然回过神来，他用自己的脑袋狠狠地撞了卡卡西的额头一下，强行掐断了争吵。

“疼疼疼-”卡卡西痛呼一声，然后捂住了自己的额头，用那双漂亮的黑眼珠瞪他。

带土双手叉腰哼唧一声，给他做成个鬼脸，然后哒哒哒地冲到千手柱间的身边。

“快给我看看！”带土期待相对，“今天的哆桑写了什么呢〜”

千手柱间嘿嘿地笑，把笔记本递给他。

带土兴冲冲地接过翻开来，看完之后他一副果然如此的表情：“我就说嘛！要是不笨的话怎么会以为卡卡西是叔叔的儿子呢！”

千手扉间：“……”我只是以防万一而已你至于吗。

“……唔，哆桑也好笨哦！”带土嘟囔着，“怎么可以忘记红豆糕的做法呢……难怪不给我做……”

千手柱间挠头：“哈哈哈哈哈没办法啊我就是不会做呀……”

“好吧-”带土看了柱间一眼，鼓了鼓脸颊，“哆桑不记得也没办法了……不过哆桑红豆糕的配方啊……”

“我也不记得了！”带土思考半天无果，最后理直气壮的。

感情你自己都不记得啊。

宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈齐齐失望地嘁了声。

千手扉间的额角跳了跳，他大概知道两个宇智波打什么主意了，不就是想让他哥做给他们吃吗？！

垃圾宇智波，就不能有不来蹭饭蹭甜点的一天吗？！

“不过-”

他拉长了语调，扭头看向额头已经红了一片，正在揉着额头的卡卡西，眨眼，笑嘻嘻地问他。

“笨卡卡，你记得哆桑的红豆糕配方吗？”

“……”卡卡西抿着唇不是很想理他，但还是败给了带土亮晶晶的期待眼神。

他又揉了下额头，才慢吞吞称为：“我记得，我写出来吧。”

卡卡西走过去，柱间麻溜地把笔递给他。

然后卡卡西抄过带土手中的笔记本，坐上桌子，翻到最后两页，端端正正的提笔写出“千手柱间·带土特供版·红豆糕”的配方。

-顺便一说卡卡西的红豆糕也是做得一绝。

两个宇智波和千手柱间一起凑过去，千手柱间看完这个配方后恍然大悟：“哦哦哦原来是造成的啊……我今晚试试看吧。”

“真的吗？！”带土迅速抱住柱间的腰，抬起头闪亮亮的看着他，“放多点糖嘛哆桑！”

特供版的红豆糕由于「宇智波带土甜食管制令（宇智波斑亲笔）」，糖放得不是很多。

想当初宇智波带土只有在大魔王宇智波斑不在的时候，才能死缠烂打地让千手柱间特意多放点糖做个多糖版的红豆糕给他。

而且就算是他成年了这个管制令依旧在，他只能靠卡卡西的偶尔接济，但是后来卡卡西还被宇智波斑禁止了给他做甜食！

独裁！暴政！专制！

宇智波带土每天都要控诉一遍宇智波斑大魔王的毫无人性，连已经成年的儿子的甜食摄入量都要管制。

——简直是闻者伤心见者落泪。

“欸……”千手柱间有点犹豫，“我觉得配方上面放的糖已经挺多了……”

“一点都不够！”带土抱着他的腰撒娇，眨巴着大眼睛发动着卖萌攻势，“放多点糖嘛哆桑——”

“——好好好！”千手柱间被他看得立马投降——无他，带土实在是太可爱了，尤其是他还挺像宇智波斑的——更何况加多点糖根本就不是什么事。

“哦耶！”带土欢呼起来，“哆桑赛高！！！”

卡卡西写完放下笔后就一直撑着脸看他，见此幽幽地叹了口气。

不长记性的笨蛋，回去告诉斑大人好了。

带土蹦跳着欢呼过后想到了什么：“哆桑是想知道我昨天早上吃的红豆糕有多么好吃吗？”

“是啊，有点好奇呢。”千手柱间笑着说。

“唔……”带土抬头想了想，果断地说，“那是我吃过最好吃的红豆糕了！不过估计是吃不到了……”

除非那个缺德神明星守大发慈悲。

“为什么啊？”泉奈好奇地问。

“因为我偷吃了神明大人的贡品……”带土扭扭捏捏地说，颇为心虚。

应该是贡品吧？回去问问星守是谁做的好了，大不了再被扔到另一个世界自由落体一次。宇智波带土丝毫不虚地想着。

“……”千手柱间张大了嘴，然后他合上下巴，严肃地对他说，“带土，偷吃这种事是不可以做的哦！”

“我知道的……”带土用脚划着圈圈，他又鼓了鼓脸颊，“我后来有给神明大人道歉哦！只是红豆糕太香了我实在没忍住……”

然而只是口头说了一句“对不起哦”的宇智波带土寻思着还要再吃到一次。

看透了他的卡卡西又叹了口气。是道歉了但是下次还敢才对吧。

“不要有下次哦，偷是绝对不行的。”千手柱间教育他。

“是——”带土拖长音，信誓旦旦地回复他。

“带土那里还有神社吗？”千手扉间发现了盲点，他看向带土，问泉奈。

宇智波泉奈想了想，好像是有在带土的记忆里看见过？

“有……吧？”泉奈不太确定，也看向带土。

“有哦！”带土说，“在私塾的后面，超小的神社，连名字都没有呢！”

“……”卡卡西抑制住了吐槽的欲望，这个支线带土可没跟他说过，这是在报私仇吧？

“私塾的后面？”千手柱间摸摸下巴，他还记着那位神秘的私塾老师呢，“那红豆糕会不会是你们老师做的啊？”

带土嫌弃地摆摆手：“不可能不可能——”然后他非常肯定地说，“鸢老师根本就不会做这些东西的！”

鸢只会做鱼！盐烧秋刀鱼尤其一绝！

“是嘛……”千手柱间有点失望。

“咕噜噜……”

带土默默捂住了肚子，无辜地看向千手柱间，说：“哆桑，我饿了……”

>>>

第二天，带土举着又添了新篇的日记蹦蹦跳跳地去找千手柱间。

千手柱间接过日记，苦哈哈地想他今天的评语又要怎么写。

“哆桑——给我钱——”带土揪着千手柱间的袖子，眼巴巴地看他。

“哦哦、”被便宜儿子萌到的千手柱间立刻掏出钱袋给他，好奇地问了一句，“带土是要买什么吗？”

“我要和卡卡西去甘栗甘吃羊羹！！！”带土拿到钱袋就打开先瞄了眼里面有多少钱，确定够用了然后才说，“昨天我看到就想吃了！”

“要我和你一起去吗？”千手柱间问。

“不用啦，”带土去玄关穿鞋，然后拉起卡卡西的手，无情地对他说，“哆桑那么有空的话还是去工作吧！”

“欸，可是我在放假哦。”千手柱间辩驳了一句。

带土鄙视地看他：“哆桑不害臊！居然又让叔叔给你顶班！”

被便宜儿子鄙视的千手柱间蔫了下来，默默滚去了火影楼，主动终止了休假。

搞得亲弟弟千手扉间和挚友的弟弟宇智波泉奈都以为他吃错药，转性了。

“……”

我平时到底是什么形象啊？？？

千手柱间纳闷了。

甘栗甘。

带土兴冲冲地点单：“我要两份本炼、三份小仓*！”

卡卡西打了个哈欠：“请给我一份抹茶的。”

他们找了一个位置坐下，六份羊羹被端上来的时候，带土看见宇智波泉奈撩开帘子走了进来。

中途摸鱼跑出来的宇智波泉奈注意到带土的目光，朝他笑了笑，然后去点单。

“两份本炼谢谢。”

“好的——请泉奈大人稍等片刻～”

“唔。”

宇智波泉奈径直走到两人的身边，坐在了他们的对面。

泉奈眨眨眼，笑着夸带土：“带土好厉害哦，居然能让火影大人主动销假。”

带土摸了摸后脑勺，露出了一个自满又得意的笑容：“欸嘿，因为哆桑居然让叔叔给他顶班，实在是太过分了嘛。”

“是啊真是过分的火影大人呢。”泉奈附和道，笑得不是很自然。

一个很像宇智波的小崽子居然露出了非常千手式的笑容。

宇智波泉奈将手肘撑在桌子上，拳头握着顶住额头，看着桌子上的花纹，深深地叹了一口气。

还好带土姓千手不姓宇智波，这笑容要是放在宇智波，就实在是太要命了。

从宇智波泉奈出现开始就一直注视着这边的、在场的所有人：？？？小鬼你喊谁哆桑？？？

很快地，宇智波泉奈的羊羹就被端了上来，泉奈拿起叉子狠狠地叉了一块羊羹。

他咬了一口羊羹，将注意力集中在跟抹茶味的羊羹较劲的卡卡西身上。

“卡卡西，那个鸢是你的养父吗？”

“是吧？”卡卡西手上没注意，叉子一个用力碰到了盘子的底部发出了“呲啦”的声音。他被吓了一跳，连忙放下叉子。

然后卡卡西抬起眼，犹疑地说：“他确实是收养了我，但是却只让我叫他鸢。”然后他笑了下，说，“从关系上来说，应该是的。”

“欸——”泉奈倒了杯茶，又问，“那你了解他吗？”

“唔……”卡卡西想了想，组织好语言告诉他，“说实话我不太了解他……”

卡卡西说：“他只给我提供了住宿，吃的他说他不会做让我自己解决，在我能做事之前都是出去买的；除了上课的时间，基本上都找不到他，尤其是晚上，他也是经常不在……”

卡卡西抿了抿唇，带土递给他一杯茶。

卡卡西看了他一眼，抿了口茶，然后继续说。

“而且他的面具从来不摘，我也不知道他的脸是什么样的……不过我倒是有看见过他的眼睛——他的眼睛是异瞳，左眼是紫色的，上面有很多圈圈；右眼是红底的还有黑色的花纹，但是不是三只小蝌蚪在转，而是镰刀形状的。”

“很抱歉我没能帮上什么忙……”最后卡卡西遗憾地说。

“不，你已经帮大忙了。”泉奈笑了笑，摸了摸他的头。

最起码确定那个鸢有一只眼睛是属于宇智波的，而且是万花筒，就是不知道另外一只眼睛是怎么回事了……

宇智波泉奈若有所思。

“你知道他的全名吗？”泉奈用叉子抵抗在唇上，问。

“不知道。”卡卡西摇头，“我问过他，他只说自己是谁也不是的男人，怎么称呼他都可以。”

这不是谜题更多了吗？真是迷之面具男。

宇智波泉奈有点头疼地想。

泉奈用茶水漱了一下口，留下银钱在桌子上。

“你们慢慢吃，我先走了。”

“泉奈大人要回火影楼吗？”卡卡西好奇地问。

“不。”泉奈否定了，“我去找千手扉间对阵。”

千手扉间之前离开火影楼是去了奈良一族……

那就顺便两人合力一起坑一下那些乱传流言的混账们吧。

宇智波泉奈立即立刻就下了决定。

甘栗甘的角落有一个影子隐隐扭动着，简直喜出望外。

紫色的眼睛，上面有很多圈圈……

不会有错，这绝对是轮回眼。

但是拥有者叫“鸢”。

……这个鸢是谁？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土：是谁也不是的男人。  
> 本炼和小仓都是羊羹的口味，本炼是原味的，比较甜；小仓是以红豆为主的。


	12. Chapter 12

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十二）

————————————

宇智波泉奈和他想的一样，在奈良一族里找到了千手扉间。

“日安，奈良族长。”

“日安，泉奈大人，敢问泉奈大人来是为了……？”

“啊，我找千手扉间，你们聊完了吗？”

“我们聊完了。”千手扉间向奈良族长告辞，“接下来就拜托你们奈良一族了。”

“扉间大人，请交给我们吧。”

宇智波泉奈挑起眉，等他处理完后一起并肩离开了奈良的族地。

“作为世仇的千手和宇智波竟能如此和谐相处，和平是真的要来了啊。”

目送他们离开的奈良族长如此感叹着。

宇智波泉奈一脸嫌弃地和他一起走。

千手扉间想了想，问：“泉奈，你们家的眼库检查了吗？”

“检查了，一共少了两双万花筒。”宇智波泉奈提起这个就来气，“上次检查是在上个月，那时候的看守给的报告可是没有任何异样！也不知道是什么时候被偷走的……”

千手扉间斜睨了他一眼：“那个看守还好吗？”

“两个看守全给我扔进禁闭室了。”宇智波泉奈一脸冷漠，“正好基于他们的身份，可以用来杀鸡儆猴。”

“他们跟流言的传出有关？”千手扉间问。

“这就很巧了，两个都是传出流言的长老的孩子。”宇智波泉奈摸摸下巴，笑得有点阴险。“接下来就看那些老不死的有些什么动作了。”

“不用你哥镇场了？”千手扉间又问。

“不了，”宇智波泉奈摩拳擦掌，“免得他们以为我没能力，只能仗势欺人。”

“为他们默哀一秒钟。”千手扉间真情实感地说。

“嘁。”宇智波泉奈看了他一眼，问，“你接下来打算做什么？”

千手扉间看向一个方向。

宇智波泉奈饶有兴致地哦了一声。

在宇智波泉奈走后，周围看过来的目光就明目张胆很多了。

带土完全忽视他们，专注于眼前满满红豆的小仓羊羹，吃得脸颊鼓鼓的。

那些人看就看吧，又不会少块肉。

倒是卡卡西，发挥了他的超速吃东西的技巧，口罩一个拉下拉上，桌上的整块羊羹就没影了。

“……笨卡卡，你吃那么快干嘛啊，也不怕噎着。”带土咽下一口羊羹，无言地看着他，又给他倒了一杯茶水。

卡卡西接过，温度正正好，于是他又快速地把它喝掉了。

然后他啊了声，引来带土的注意后他捏了下鼻梁，尴尬地说：“有一件事我忘记和泉奈大人说了……”

“甚莫系？”带土嘴里塞满了羊羹，口齿不清地问。

“我忘记跟他说鸢在我们离开的三天前就不在了……”卡卡西懊恼地说，“还有鸢之前说要带我们去一个地方的事情也忘记说了……”

“唔……”带土仰起头想了想，咕隆一声喝了口茶，“那等我吃完就去找他吧？”

“嗯。”卡卡西弯了弯眼睛。

带土加快了解决羊羹的速度，然后他意识到什么，脸颊鼓鼓含糊地问：“话说鸢要带我们去哪里啊？”

卡卡西茫然地摇摇头：“不知道啊，他没说。”然后他又说，“结果还没等他回来我们就跑了，估计是没法知道了……”

“管他呢。”带土无所谓地说，“别找过来就行，我不是很想见到他。”

卡卡西无奈了：“别乌鸦嘴啊笨蛋带土！真找过来怎么办？你完全就没有意识到事情的严重性嘛。”

带土茫然地看着他：“严重性？”然后他理所当然地说，“不是还有哆桑和那个怪叔叔嘛！没问题的！”

“你还真是乐观……”卡卡西叹气了。

“是笨卡卡太悲观啦！”带土小大人似的伸出手拍了拍他的脑袋，“别担心啦！相信哆桑和叔叔就好！”

“嗯……”卡卡西捏住带土拍他脑袋的手腕，一个使劲让带土痛得嗷嗷叫，“笨蛋带土！别拍我脑袋！”

“好好好不拍不拍！放手啦！”带土的眼角憋出了丁点儿泪花，他连连保证着，终于让卡卡西松开了手。

带土摸着被掐红的手腕呼呼地吹气，然后伸长手臂，控诉地看向卡卡西。

卡卡西看着被举到眼前的手臂，敷衍地伸手轻轻拍了几下当作安慰。

“笨卡卡你好敷衍哦——”

“嗯嗯抱歉呐。”

“更敷衍了……”

之后两人满大街的四处乱窜，美其名曰去找宇智波泉奈补上忘记说的话，实际上则是可劲了地去撒欢，还和昨天交上的小朋友们热热闹闹地玩游戏。

短短半天，带土俨然已经成为了木叶的孩子王。

卡卡西陪着带土和一堆孩子玩捉迷藏，深觉这个叫宇智波带土的男人真是越活越回去了。

就是苦了一直跟着他们的暗部了。

不过没想到木叶才刚成立没多久就有了暗部，他记得暗部应该是没那么早成立的，难道是发生了什么事情加快了这个进程吗？

难道是宇智波泉奈？

卡卡西猜拳故意输了，所以他要负责抓人。他闭着眼，口中数着数，一心二用地思考着。

“九十七、九十八、九十九、一百！”

卡卡西刷的睁开眼睛，开始抓人。

不到十分钟，卡卡西就逮到了除了带土以外的所有人。

“呜哇——这么快就找到了，你太厉害了吧卡卡西！！”孩子们围绕着他满是夸赞，“你是怎么找到我们的啊？”

“闻到的，我嗅觉很好。”卡卡西弯了弯眼睛，开始找带土，“还有一个没找到呢。”

“对哦带土老大不在耶？”

孩子们左看看右看看，自发地跟着卡卡西一起找人。

卡卡西动了动鼻子，东拐拐西拐拐，绕进七拐八弯的小巷里。

“……带土老大也太能躲了吧？”秋道家的孩子张大了嘴， 愣愣地说。

其他孩子都齐齐点头。

“唔……应该是在附近没错啊？”卡卡西困惑地歪头，“带土身上那股红豆和糖混合的甜味我不可能闻错的啊……”

“说起来带土老大身上一直有一股很甜的味道呢……”秋道取风看向小伙伴，然后嗅了嗅，“啊，镜身上也有！”

宇智波镜小团子萌萌哒翻了一个小白眼，他默默地靠近卡卡西，离秋道取风远了点：“你好像变态哦，离我远点。”

秋道取风：“……才不是哩，过分。”

“噗。”猿飞日斩捂着嘴扭头憋笑。

“带土很喜欢吃红豆糕嘛，所以他身上的味道都消不掉的。”卡卡西说，他又仔细地嗅了嗅，转向另一个方向，又拐进了一条巷子。

因为担心儿子甜品吃太多而和带土进行斗智斗勇，宇智波斑探测儿子有没有吃甜品的嗅觉越来越灵敏，到最后那是一逮一个准。

搞得带土后来想方设法的消掉了自己身上的味道，结果反而弄巧成拙。

拿宇智波斑的话来说就是：“身上一直都有的味道突然没有了，不就是在告诉我你这个小兔崽子吃了什么吗？！”

卡卡西只能在一旁为招惹了大魔王的小伙伴默哀。

惨，就一个字。

卡卡西回想起往事，有点想笑。

不过他还是得先找到带土再嘲笑他。

卡卡西带领着一群小团子，浩浩荡荡地搜索着巷子里所有能藏人的地方。

“带土老大不会躲进了垃圾桶吧？”猿飞日斩举起小手发问。

“欸，还要搜垃圾桶吗。”

秋道取风话音一落，大大小小的孩子又绕回去翻刚才没有翻的垃圾桶。

卡卡西眨眨眼，犹疑地说：“应该不至于吧？”

然后卡卡西转头跟宇智波镜说话，“镜桑喜欢吃红豆糕吗？”

镜歪歪头，回答他，“只要是甜的我都喜欢！”

“是嘛，那你知道木叶哪里的红豆糕好吃吗？”卡卡西又问。

“风樱堂！”镜兴奋地说，“他们那里什么甜品都好吃，我之前从他们那里还学到了特制和果子的做法呢！”

卡卡西眼前一亮：“你还会做甜品呀？”

镜重重地点头：“嗯！我会哦！”

“哦哦哦——镜，你会做甜品是真的吗？”

带土的声音突然响起，一群人吃惊地四处观望，就是没找到人。

“咦？带土老大你在哪里啊？”猿飞日斩在原地团团转。

“嘻嘻嘻你猜呀～”

带土的声音似乎是从四面八方传来，这群小豆丁完全找不到人。

卡卡西眯了眯眼，跟猿飞日斩借了一把苦无，反手就往一个方向扔。

“呜哇很危险的！卡卡西！”带土大喊大叫。

所有人都看过去：只见卡卡西扔过去的苦无钉住了一块防水布的一角，然后这块防水布被掀起，紧接着带土就从一堆杂物箱后面冒了出来。

“呵，又没冲着你去。”卡卡西翻了个白眼。

“哇终于找到了！！卡卡西又赢了！”一群豆丁顿时欢呼起来。

宇智波镜瞅着他冒出来的那块地方，防水布的颜色和墙很相近，而且遮挡后看起来东西并不多，不像是能藏人的地方，所以他们的搜索很可能会忽略掉。

“带土老大，你好厉害啊。”宇智波镜的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“嗯嗯～带土大人一向很厉害！”带土骄傲地挺起小胸脯说。

“卡卡西更厉害！”猿飞日斩说，“卡卡西找到了带土老大！”

“哼，这是因为我暴露了，是意外。”带土哼唧一声，转而跟镜说话，“镜，你真的会做甜品吗？”

宇智波镜点头之后带土又问：“那你会做红豆糕吗？”

镜说：“我做过，但是好像不太好吃……”

卡卡西插入话题：“镜是怎么做的？”

镜想了想，说：“我先是……”

这时候迎面走来一个成年人，卡卡西和带土还在和镜探讨红豆糕的做法，一群豆丁围着他们津津有味地听着。

然后因为他们讨论得太过于兴奋以至于不小心撞上了人。

“啊，对不起！”卡卡西抬起头，下意识地道歉。

“没事。”来人声音低沉地说。

“斑大人！”宇智波镜小团子也抬起头，惊喜地喊。

“斑大人？”卡卡西眼前一亮，他看了看宇智波斑手上的卷轴，好奇地问，“这是什么呀？”

宇智波斑晃了晃手上的卷轴，友好地回答了这个很得他眼缘的孩子：“是S级的任务卷轴，我要暂时离开木叶了。”

带土仰头看着他，长长地欸了一声：“哆桑好不容易把红豆糕的味道做对了，叔叔却要出去了吗？”

然后他又咕哝着：“话说明明是哆桑自己研究的配方，怎么照着做都能弄错呢……”

见他心大的只是把真正的千手柱间当作是忘事的哆桑，一点都不把幻术和现实分开的，宇智波斑有点无言，只能说不愧是柱间的儿子，这些事一点都不在意的。

很喜欢带土的宇智波斑难得轻声细语地和他解释了一下：“嗯，不过很快就能解决了，等回来我就能吃到红豆糕了。”

“哦——”带土眨眨眼，说，“那叔叔要快点回来哦。”

“好。”宇智波斑摸摸他的脑袋，柔和地应了。

然后他和孩子们说了声再见，加快步伐离开了。

“斑大人，好酷哦——”宇智波镜眼睛闪亮亮地说着。

然后一群小屁孩聚在一起说着斑大人怎样怎样的话题。

最后他们总结：斑大人就和火影大人一样温柔又强大！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那两对眼睛其实是昨天堍用分身去拿的，看守很冤哦（但是也好不到哪里去  
> 你们猜他是什么时候做的手脚？


	13. Chapter 13

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十三）

———————————— 

宇智波泉奈和千手扉间轮流去各大忍族“友好”地拜访了一圈。

事后这些忍族偷偷摸摸地聚在一起分享自己所遭遇的悲惨经历，重点尤其在于千手扉间冰冷刺骨的眼神和毫不留情的警告，或者是宇智波泉奈虽然笑眯眯但是打蛇打七寸的精准打击。

千手和宇智波的二把手——冷酷无情千手扉间和笑面虎宇智波泉奈，目前担任火影的辅佐官，一个赛一个黑心，惹不起惹不起。

宇智波泉奈敲打过搞小动作诋毁他哥的人之后，霎时间神清气爽。他心情很好地哼着小调，高兴起来居然还和颜悦色地邀请千手扉间。

“扉间，我请你吃东西？”

千手扉间难以言喻地看了他一眼，但他想了想，还是答应了。

“可以点单吗？”扉间问。

“可以啊，你要吃鱼吗？”泉奈好心情地说。

扉间嗯了一声。

“什么鱼？”泉奈一个个数过去，气都不带喘一下的，“糖醋鱼番茄鱼清蒸鱼红烧鱼水煮鱼酸菜鱼酱烧鱼炸鱼片，还是盐烧鱼？”

“……”千手扉间认真地想了想，虽然现在宇智波泉奈心情很好，但也无法避免可能会被他坑上一回，所以他很谨慎地说，“咸口就可以了。”

宇智波泉奈白了他一眼：“行吧，那就吃全鱼宴吧。”

“？”千手扉间惊讶地张了张嘴。

全鱼宴……宇智波泉奈——那个宇智波泉奈——他居然会这么大方？！

俗话说最了解你的永远都是你的宿敌，宇智波泉奈不用去看千手扉间都知道他现在在想些什么。

“全鱼宴的话甜咸皆可，完美。”泉奈解释了一句，然后他“啪”地打了个响指，一下子转过身来，然后将双手背在身后倒着走，对着千手扉间笑。

“……我们两个吃不完的吧。”最后扉间默默地说。

“那就叫上你哥，还有带土和卡卡西呗。”泉奈说着，突然有点遗憾，“可惜尼桑出任务去了，不过尼桑也不怎么吃鱼……唔下次再说吧……”

“那行吧。”扉间挑眉，“去哪里吃？”

“唔……”泉奈用手指点了点下巴，思考了一下，然后他纠结了。

宇智波泉奈纠结地说：“千堂和火鲤屋都想去，听说这两家的鱼都很好吃啊……”

“火鲤屋吧。”扉间说，“他们的糖醋鱼做得最好。”

宇智波泉奈眼前一亮：“那就火鲤屋。”然后他又狐疑地看着扉间：“你不是咸党吗，怎么知道那里糖醋鱼做得最好？”

扉间的眼睛游离了一下，然后语气短促地回答他：“阿尼甲说的。”

远在火影楼工作的千手柱间：阿嚏——！

然后他想：又是扉间在骂我吧……阿嚏！

“欸——？”泉奈露出个嫌弃的表情，“他怎么那么清楚？不会是想请我哥去吃吧？”

扉间的眼睛又飘了一下：“谁知道他。”

“先去点单再叫人吗？”千手扉间问。

“对！”宇智波泉奈转回去，辨认了一下方向，率先迈步往目的地走去。

千手扉间大踏步跟上他。

宇智波泉奈和千手扉间肩并肩地去往火鲤屋，嘴上还交流着一些足以让人胆颤心惊的内容。

跟在他们附近的暗部们听着那些话题都瑟瑟发抖。

那些忍族为什么要想不开去挑衅这两个人呢？暗部们真情实感地想着。

带土和卡卡西带着一群小豆丁玩遍了整个木叶——说实话还在建设中的木叶其实也不大——然后他们告别念念不舍、约好了明天再玩的小朋友们。尤其是带土，依依不舍地和宇智波镜约好了，指望着宇智波镜能在第二天给他带来亲手制作的、刚刚才讨论过配方的红豆糕。

在晃荡着打算回千手宅的途中，卡卡西搭着带土的肩膀，凑过去跟他咬耳朵，声音很小，不会让暗部们听到。

“你到底要吃多少红豆糕啊？”卡卡西悄声问。

带土答非所问：“宇智波镜还会做甜品啊，我还是第一次知道呢。”

卡卡西斜睨他一眼，说：“死心吧，那边的镜桑不可能给你做的。”

不可能也不敢，毕竟宇智波斑第一个不同意。

“万一呢？”带土抱有侥幸地说，“老头子不是老跑到别的世界去玩吗？他不在的时候就有可能了啊！”

“醒醒吧笨蛋带土。”卡卡西无情地打破他的侥幸，“全晓之国都知道你被斑大人限制甜食了，你忘了吗——你连去铺子里买甜品都要用变身术才能买得到。”

他笑了下：“这种情况下，更别说是让崇拜斑大人的宇智波镜给你做了。”

但是带土不死心：“那你说镜的孙子，止水会做吗？”

卡卡西想了想：“止水吗？应该会吧——他料理课的甜食一向做得不错。”

是这样啊……以止水的性格来说，估计是可以让他做一点……

……唔？？？

带土瞪大了眼睛，突然意识到了什么。

“等等啊，卡卡西！”带土的声音倏然提高，“你为什么会知道啊？！”

卡卡西手快地拍了下他的头：“小声点！”

带土瞪着他，压低了声音再次问：“你怎么会知道止水的料理课状况啊？？？”

卡卡西小小地笑了声：“是鼬告诉我的，他们的料理课是高低年级混着上的，他经常和止水一组。”

带土更懵了，他现在的脑袋中简直是充满了问号。

他眨眨眼，怀疑地问：“鼬？！你们很熟吗？！”

卡卡西也眨眼，他笑意盈盈地说：“当然，毕竟是后辈嘛。”

然后卡卡西又补充，“更别说他是我学生的哥哥了。”

这一世他兼职当了忍术指导老师，依旧是带了第七班，第七班的成员也依旧是那三个孩子。

是和前世的遭遇截然不同，但本质依旧未曾改变的三个好孩子。

而且三个人都很喜欢他这个老师！卡卡西自满地想。

带土想了想，没毛病。

但是……

“那他也不至于跟你说这些吧？！”带土有点想吃柠檬派了，“我怎么就不知道你们这么熟啊？！”

“噗嗤。”卡卡西转过脸背对着带土笑出来，然后他笑着说，“你是幼稚鬼吗？！”

“哼。”带土哼唧一声，他想了想，又说，“鼬……我记得他很崇拜你……”

他压低了声音，沉沉地说：“卡卡西，你离他远点。”

“欸——”卡卡西伸手去捏他的脸，“可是崇拜我的人似乎不少呢。”

“……”这个是事实，脾气温和实力又强大的卡卡西一向很受人欢迎……

带土抿着唇瘪嘴，沉默了良久终于憋出了一句脏话：“操。”

卡卡西又笑出声。

带土气闷地拉起卡卡西的手，径直往一个方向而去。

“带土——？”卡卡西被他拉着走，慢悠悠地问，“你要去哪儿呀？”

“去吃柠檬派！”带土恶狠狠地说。

“噗哈哈哈哈哈——”

“喔！带土！卡卡西！”

带土和卡卡西看过去，看见宇智波泉奈站在火鲤屋的门前，在向他们招手，旁边站着个千手扉间。

他们气氛真友好啊，没有之前那么剑拔弩张了。

两个伪小孩调子同步地想。

带土和卡卡西对视了一眼，然后跑过去。

“叔叔！泉奈叔叔！”带土甜甜地喊人。

“扉间大人，泉奈大人。”卡卡西也喊。

“我刚好要找你们呢。”泉奈笑眯眯地说，“晚餐吃全鱼宴哦～”

他指了指身后的火鲤屋的招牌，然后说：“既然这么巧遇见了也省得我再去找你们了，一起进去吧。”

“全鱼宴？”卡卡西的眼睛刷的就亮了起来，他迫不及待地跟在泉奈的身后走进去。

“有柠檬派吗？”

现在反而被卡卡西拉着走的带土还在惦记着自己打算要吃什么呢。

千手扉间回答了带土：“柠檬派吗？有的。”

泉奈白了他一眼：“你还挺清楚哦？”

千手扉间面不改色地说：“被阿尼甲拉来确认糖醋鱼有多好吃的时候，有注意过菜单。”

带土哦了声，有就好。

然后他好奇地问：“为什么突然要吃全鱼宴呀？”

“因为我心情好呀～”泉奈脸上的笑容就没下来过，“我刚才从日向和一些小忍族手中讹下好大一笔钱呢～”

“哇，是很多很多钱吗？”带土蹭到他身边，抬起头看着他，眼睛几乎已经变成了金钱的符号。

晓常年因为不明原因陷入资金困扰，现在在「晓」里标志性的情况是：不是他宇智波带土疯就是角都疯。

“是哦～都够我们再买多几块地了。”泉奈得意地说。

千手扉间仿佛看见他的身后有一根得意洋洋翘起来的猫尾巴。

“泉奈大人好厉害哦——”卡卡西蹭到他另一边，满眼惊叹。

为什么宇智波泉奈永远都是会赚钱的那一个？这份赚钱的能力也就带土手下的角都比得上了。

被两个可爱的小孩夸赞的宇智波泉奈更加得意了。

千手扉间扯起唇角，微小地、偷偷地笑了下。

等他们坐下，由宇智波泉奈点完单之后，千手扉间掐着火影楼的下班时间，离开了一趟去火影楼接人。

“真是一点都不给千手柱间偷懒的时间呢。”宇智波泉奈摇摇头，啧啧声感叹，“这就是千手家的兄弟吗。”

“因为哆桑是笨蛋吧。”带土下意识地吐槽，然后他好奇地问，“泉奈叔叔，S级任务都是怎样的呀？”

泉奈拍了拍他的脑袋：“是很难的、只有像尼桑一样强大的人才能完成的任务哦——带土怎么突然问起来？”

卡卡西说：“我们之前碰到了斑大人，他说他接了个S级任务，要暂时离开木叶。”

泉奈眨眨眼：“哦，是千手柱间签发的那个任务啊……”他嘀咕着说，“要不是只有尼桑才能处理……”

别说他了，千手柱间第一个就不放人出去。

不，也可能是千手柱间跟着一起出去，留下他和千手扉间苦逼兮兮地工作。

“呜呜呜——”

未见其人先闻其声，宇智波泉奈嫌弃地撇了下唇，看着火影大人一脸感动地冲过来。

“泉奈——你居然会请我们吃东西呜呜呜我好感动哇——”

泉奈深吸一口气，一个瞬身躲开了他的虎扑。

“请火影大人离我远点。”泉奈瞪着他，将双手举在身前比了个大大的叉，“再扑过来，你付钱。”

千手柱间的身体顿时就停住了。

斑的弟弟，好过分哦……

千手扉间双手抱臂，冷冷地呵了一声。

“阿尼甲，搞清楚，是请我吃，你是附带的。”

“没错，很遗憾，只有火影大人你是附带的。”

宇智波泉奈凉凉地说。

“扉间——？”千手柱间不可置信地看着他，然后又看了看泉奈，似乎明白了些什么。

“扉间……你会被斑打成饼饼的。”他小声地和扉间说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 带土：鼬是不是对卡卡西有非分之想？  
> 鼬：？？？我好无辜


	14. Chapter 14

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十四）

———————————— 

千手扉间翻了个白眼，不想说话了。

就这么笃定我会被宇智波斑打吗，瞧瞧，这是亲哥说的话吗？！

他提腿，踹了自家兄长一脚，在千手柱间茫然地看过来的时候冷冷地说：“阿尼甲堵在这里是要当门神吗？”

千手柱间被弟弟踹得茫茫然地走进隔间。

“……扉间，你生气了？”千手柱间坐在了带土的身边，刚好正对着泉奈，然后他眨眨眼，看向扉间，不太理解好好的弟弟怎么突然就生气了。

“没有。”扉间看了看位置的分布，没得选择的坐在了宇智波泉奈的旁边。

“扉间，喝酒吗？”宇智波泉奈问。

“喝。”千手扉间简短地回答他。

“那我先点两樽酒吧。”宇智波泉奈招呼着店员加单。

“骗人，扉间你绝对生气了。”千手柱间笃定地说，“你是我弟弟，我还不了解你啊。”

“哦。”扉间冷漠地说，先倒了杯茶默默地喝，消火。

千手柱间坐着都不安分，他对弟弟的生气态度纠结得抓耳挠腮。

扉间到底是为什么生气啊？好像是从他刚才说扉间会被打之后开始的……

原来如此！千手柱间恍然大悟。

千手柱间伸长了手臂，拍了拍扉间放在桌上的手背，非常可靠地说：“放心吧扉间！我不会让你被斑打死的！”

“……”千手扉间握着茶杯的手握紧了一点，有点想打人。

不过他打不过自家兄长，那还是让他加多点班吧。千手扉间迅速下了决定。

“哈？”宇智波泉奈侧头看了扉间一眼，脑海中过了一遍这家伙最近做了什么会招惹到他哥的事情，无果。于是他纳闷了，“你做了什么吗，为什么你会被我哥打死啊？”

“什么都没做。”扉间说，“是我哥觉得我会被你哥打而已——反正你哥一直看我不顺眼。”

宇智波泉奈嫌弃地看了千手柱间一眼，跟扉间说：“我哥才不会随便打人，话说你们真的是亲兄弟吗？”

“呃、当然是——”

“亲的哟！”千手柱间笑容灿烂地打断了扉间的话，回答了泉奈，“同父同母哦，只是扉间长得比较像母亲而已！”

宇智波泉奈的视线在两兄弟之间流转徘徊，最后他感叹地说：“你们的母亲肯定是个超级大美人——毕竟火影大人长得这么糙都能算得上帅气。”

“好好说话，别损人。”千手扉间喝了一口茶，撇了他一眼。

“嘁。”

“好慢啊——”带土对他们的对话没什么兴趣，又没有可用的情报，听来也只是消遣而已。

他用手指敲着桌面，不满地说：“柠檬派还没上吗？”

宇智波泉奈将注意力转移到带土的身上：“怎么突然想吃柠檬派了啊？”

“因为就是，突然很想吃点酸的！”带土脆生生地说。

卡卡西藏在口罩下的唇角偷偷地勾了起来。

“唔，那待会的糖醋鱼和番茄鱼你就多吃点吧。”宇智波泉奈想了想，和蔼地对他说，虽然是千手柱间的儿子，但他长得更像是宇智波，以至于泉奈总是会下意识忽略掉他属于千手的部分。

“喔！”带土扬声应答。

这个时候柠檬派也被端上来了，一起被端过来的还有泉奈加单的两樽酒。

千手扉间拿过店员递过来的酒杯，给在场的三位成人斟酒，然后他看了两个孩子一眼，叫即将转身离开的店员上了一壶果汁。

带土将柠檬派捞到自己的前面，圆形的柠檬派已经被均匀的分割成了八份。带土拿起附带的叉子，狠狠地叉了一块送进自己的嘴里。

柠檬派又酸又甜，就跟带土现在的心情一样。

酸卡卡西非常的受欢迎，注意力老是被其他垃圾移走分散，留给他的注意力都没多少了。比如说什么迈特凯啊宇智波鼬啊，波风鸣人啊宇智波佐助啊春野樱什么的，哦，还有那个叫天藏的……

甜的是卡卡西只喜欢他一个！就算注意力被别人分走了，也会分出一丝来注意他！而且没他在身边根本就睡不着！

哼唧。带土又叉了一口柠檬派，继续他又酸又甜的心历路程。

卡卡西在一旁笑意盈盈地看着他吃柠檬派，偶尔倒杯果汁递给他。

宇智波泉奈点了很多鱼，甜咸混杂。但是鱼要做好了才能端上来，所以上得有点慢，而最先上的是让人食指大动的奶白色的鱼头汤。

卡卡西嗅着鱼汤的香气，诱人的香气让卡卡西本来就有点饿的肚子更加饿了。

他迫不及待地先给自己盛了一碗，拉下口罩轻轻抿了一口试了试口味之后才给带土盛了一碗汤。

千手柱间接过他拿着的汤勺，为自己和坐在对面的两人盛好了鱼汤。

卡卡西又抿了口汤，终于想起了他和带土原本想干什么来着。

——为了告诉宇智波泉奈他忘记说的关于鸢的事情。

卡卡西放下碗，带着点歉意的、快速地说了一遍鸢的事情。

“你们是在鸢离开了之后才跑的啊？”泉奈抿了口酒，问。

卡卡西点头。

“他打算要带你们去哪里？”扉间皱起眉头问。

卡卡西摇头，说不知道，鸢没说过。

“那个鸢有可能会来木叶找带土和卡卡西。”宇智波泉奈说。

千手扉间赞同地点头：“可能性很大，只要带土和卡卡西一直留在这里，我们就可以守株待兔。”

千手柱间欸了一声，说：“那跟着他们的暗部要不要换一下？”

“那就换成一个日向，一个宇智波和一个千手吧。”千手扉间脑中迅速过了一遍合适的人选，“刚好最近有合适的人选。”

也在管理暗部的泉奈没意见。

带土抬起头，茫然地看着他们：“有人跟着我们吗？”

卡卡西也看向他们。

千手柱间侧头看着两个小少年，眼里满是柔和，他又黑又亮的长直发搭在了桌子上。

可靠的火影大人温柔地对他们说：“嗯，这是为了保护你们哦。”

“那样我和卡卡西就不怕危险了吗？”带土问。

“是哦。”柱间轻声说。

“那我没钱了可以问他们要吗？”带土又问。

“笨蛋！”卡卡西骂他，“你要那么多钱干嘛啊。”

“买东西呀！”带土欢快地说，“我看到好多有趣的东西哦，我都想买！”

千手柱间哭笑不得地说：“当然可以。”

“哦耶！”带土更开心了，他叉出一份柠檬派递给柱间，说，“哆桑，给你吃！”

千手柱间很开心地接过，虽然酸酸甜甜的柠檬派不是很合他的口味，但是这可是小带土递给他的！

这可是只有卡卡西才有的待遇！

千手扉间向宇智波泉奈打了个手势，让泉奈拨一部分资金给暗部，以供两人使用。

宇智波泉奈收到后朝他比了个没问题的手势。

各种鱼的菜式被陆陆续续地端上来，泉奈小酌一杯后，拿起筷子就戳了一块糖醋鱼。

吃下第一口，宇智波泉奈就眼前一亮：“好吃！”

千手柱间乐呵呵地说：“这家的糖醋鱼最好吃了，你觉得斑会喜欢吗？”

“尼桑？他肯定会喜欢、”泉奈突然止住了声音，他收敛了神色，眯着眼睛看了一眼千手柱间，慢悠悠地问，“你想跟我尼桑来吃鱼？”

千手柱间继续乐呵：“是啊，吃完鱼再一起喝酒，然后再聊聊人生，多好啊。”

宇智波泉奈的脸色冷了一下，然后他又笑眯眯地说：“那记得带上我一个哦，不介意吧？”

千手柱间眨眨眼，呐呐地哦了声。

怎么办，他只是很想和斑二人相处而已啊，可是泉奈要一起，斑不可能会拒绝……

斑的弟弟果然好过分哦，柱间哭唧唧地想。

千手扉间呵了一声，看穿了千手柱间的想法，但他只想对自家兄长说句活该。

他们很快就把一大桌鱼解决掉了。

吃饱喝足后，宇智波泉奈又叫了几樽酒和一些下酒菜，让店员清空了桌子之后，三个大人你一杯我一杯的灌，很快就醉熏熏了。

两个不能喝酒的未成年端着果汁看他们。

千手柱间突然间就趴在了桌子上，一手握着酒盏，一手捶着桌子，嗓子霎时扯开嚎哭起来。

“呜哇——斑——”

“……阿尼甲，你喝醉了。”千手扉间叹了口气，有点头痛。

“千手柱间！你喝醉了喊我哥干嘛！”泉奈喝得脸红红的，也有点醉了。

“呜哇——我想和斑一起出去——”千手柱间继续哭，“斑——我的挚友！我的天启！”

“呸！你能不能离我哥远点！”泉奈大声说，“哪有你们这样的挚友天启！别侮辱我的智商啊混蛋！！！”

“斑就是天启！我不能没有斑！呜——”千手柱间拍桌子，“我要和斑一起！他去哪我就去哪！”

“你给我滚！”宇智波泉奈的眼角已经红了一片，他瞪出一双红红的写轮眼，对着千手柱间怒骂。

“我才不滚！要滚的话！我要和斑一起滚！”千手柱间的脑袋晃了晃，柔顺的黑发随着他的动作也沾上了酒水，闪烁着盈盈水光。

千手扉间头更痛了，他移开了酒盏，决定保持清醒，结果被宇智波泉奈揪着领子直接给他灌酒。

“唔、咳，泉奈？！”

“啧，死白毛！面瘫脸！”宇智波泉奈放弃和柱间对吼，选择给他灌酒，“千手扉间！你给我喝！”

“……”

我好难。被逼着喝酒的千手扉间有点生无可恋。

千手扉间很快就被宇智波泉奈一杯接着一杯的灌醉了。

但是他和千手柱间不一样，酒品那是相当的好，喝醉了之后也只是“啪”的一声，倒在桌子上迅速睡着了。

宇智波泉奈红着脸歪着头，推了推他，没反应。

然后他打了个酒嗝，也很快倒下了，手还搁在了千手扉间的白毛上。

“……这些人酒量都好差哦。”带土默默地吐槽。

这才喝了多少啊，就醉了。

“不如先想想怎么回去？”卡卡西叹了口气。

“哆桑不是说有那个啥的叫暗部的人跟着我们吗——”带土说，“让他们帮一下忙吧。”

也没别的办法了，只能麻烦暗部们了。卡卡西又叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为漩涡没被灭族——>漩涡很多——>波风很少——>所以这里的鸣人姓波风


	15. Chapter 15

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十五）

———————————— 

最后是暗部先代为支付了饭钱。

虽然差点被醉醺醺的三人反射性攻击然后打成饼饼，但这些暗部还是成功的把他们带回了千手宅——而宇智波泉奈虽然就住在隔壁，但是那里的防护结界暗部们进不去，不像是这边可以通过带土和卡卡西成功进去，于是暗部们只好退而求次的也将他安置在了千手家。

他们离开前默默地双手合十，由衷地祈祷宇智波泉奈大人睡醒之后不要怪罪他们把人放在千手。

这之后时间如白驹过隙，眨眼间一个月便过去了。

带土和卡卡西两人已经在这个木叶里混熟了，尤其是带土，每天甜品就没停过，就算是因为甜品吃太多了导致牙痛，还痛得嗷嗷叫，他也仍旧快乐得找不着北。

卡卡西已经要变得和带土的亲爸宇智波斑大魔王一样恐怖，在处处限制他的甜食摄入量了。

这一个月发生的事不多也不少。

首先是宇智波镜，和卡卡西讨论过并且经过多次试验之后，他做的红豆糕越来越好吃了。从此带土就多了一个长期的小甜品师，导致他每天出去第一个找的就是镜，顺便打击一下一起来蹭东西吃的猿飞日斩、秋道取风、水户门炎、转寝小春以及志村团藏五个人——鬼知道他们怎么就成为了带土的固定跟斑。

虽然在卡卡西的监管和只看到眼睛的微笑凝视下，宇智波镜非常从心的每天只做一盘，不会再多了。

——但是带土根本就不在意，对于他来说能有一盘已经很满足了。

带土这边是快快乐乐的生活，他早就成为了整个木叶上至十八岁下至六岁的孩子们的无冕之王。

而传遍了木叶的火影之子的身份更是给他添了一份神秘的光环——因为包括火影大人在内，没有人知道带土的母亲是谁，顶多知道那是个宇智波。

因为生母不详，眼馋着带土年纪轻轻就三勾玉的高天赋的宇智波一族抓心挠肺，就是没那个底气跟千手柱间抢人。毕竟生父还在呢，他们没有任何理由接带土回宇智波族地里生活，也没那个胆子对上陷入了傻爸爸模式的千手柱间。

更别说千手柱间因为两位辅佐官的安排——这两位辅佐官难得的统一战线，关于如何防止火影擅离职守（逃班）的应对文件都能有一大摞了——导致我们的火影大人这一个月来一直在加班，能见到儿子的时间寥寥无几，每天不是在思念挚友就是在艰难挤出的亲子互动中获得继续工作的动力。

至于卡卡西，知道他姓旗木之后旗木家的人就很想把这个孩子拐回去，然而遗憾的是，卡卡西坚决不离开带土的身边，他和带土是捆绑的。

所以这就很难办了，除非他们把带土也拐回去——然而那相当于和火影大人抢人——这已经是强人所难的地步了。

其次是关于木叶的流言。

两个族老的宝贝孙子在他们的运作下领了看管眼库的闲差，却因眼库失窃一事被宇智波泉奈扔进了禁闭室，不到一天就哭着喊着求爷爷告奶奶的想出来，让他们的两位爷爷心疼得揪心，仿佛下一秒就要过呼吸了。

这两位伙同其他族老一起放任流言传播打压宇智波斑的长老试图以势压人但不成——因为看守只认斑或者泉奈的手令；找族长宇智波斑——宇智波斑出门做任务了压根不在，也不成；最后只能拄着拐杖颤颤巍巍地去找宇智波泉奈。

——但是他们的大宝贝被宇智波泉奈拿捏在了手里，想要捞出宝贝孙子，他们少说也要脱层皮。

宇智波泉奈搜寻了以往的眼库检查记录，试图找出那两双珍贵的万花筒是什么时候失窃的。

但是以前的记录没有任何问题，万花筒在族内是稀少的存在，几乎都到屈指可数的地步了，而眼睛的保存更是重中之重，检查的时候少一双都能立刻发现。

但若不是千手扉间的提醒，他们还不知道什么时候才能发现万花筒失窃，目前只能暂且估计是在两个月内失窃的。

宇智波泉奈冷笑一声，然后去使劲地折腾人。

千手扉间也着手开始遏止流言的传播并且辟谣——尤其是那条宇智波斑未来会毁灭木叶的谣言。

虽然他很讨厌宇智波斑，但是这种对木叶不利的流言绝对不能任由它发展下去——

不过让千手扉间意外的是，在先前宇智波斑与孩童们友好相处的情况下，这个问题很快就解决了。

千手扉间松了口气，由衷的感谢带土和卡卡西，在他们不遗余力地安利下（天知道之前还害怕着宇智波斑的两人是怎么安利的），全木叶都通过孩子们的口口相传，知道了宇智波斑是多么温柔又不善言辞的一个人了——虽然广大忍者们正在抵御这些洗脑的词频，希望他们能够成功——而等宇智波斑回来估计就会发现他成为了全木叶孩子们的偶像了。

于是，根据上诉所言，这个月内，大概只有一般民众和小孩子是开心的吧……其他人都过得战战兢兢，心酸得很。

而现在……

时隔一个月，宇智波斑终于要回来了。

一收到消息，太久没见到挚友的千手柱间就激动得狂喜乱舞，然后对所有见到的人都是一脸惨不忍睹的傻笑。

千手扉间深吸一口气，忍了又忍，最终还是忍无可忍，拿起文件就往他脑袋上“啪”的一声砸过去。

“宇智波斑明天才回来，阿尼甲你冷静一点！”

“欸嘿嘿嘿扉间，斑要回来了欸嘿嘿嘿……”千手柱间根本就没听，还是傻笑，而他的身边已经开满了各种各样的花花。

然后他又眼睛亮晶晶地朝千手扉间喊，毫无兄长的威严：“扉间呀～我想去接斑～你看～？”

“不许去。”千手扉间秒答，冷漠地否决了他。

“咕、呜。”千手柱间身边的花立刻就凋谢了，他扑上去抱住了自己眼不见为净重新沉迷文件的弟弟，一字一抖抑扬顿挫地念扉间的名字，“to——bi——ra——ma——”

“让我去接斑回来嘛——”

被千手柱间搭着肩膀摇晃的千手扉间的头越来越晕，最后他眼冒金星，终于是受不了这深沉兄弟爱地后退了一步，放弃治疗般稍稍松了口。

“他明天临近黄昏才回来是吧？那你明天不用加班了。”扉间缓了缓脑袋的眩晕，没等千手柱间高兴得又开花，他又继续说，“但是你得下班了才能走。”

“扉间——！”能去接人就行！柱间的要求一点都不高，他再次狠狠地抱住了千手扉间，感动地说，“我最爱的欧豆豆哦！我明天会认真工作的！”

“……阿尼甲，请你每天都认真工作。”千手扉间一字一顿地说。

“……欸，哦。”

“噗。”宇智波泉奈在一边忍笑忍得辛苦，他边忍笑边说，“我明天也要去接尼桑，文件就暂时交给你啦扉间！”

“哦。”你也这样，我就知道，千手扉间一脸冷漠。

宇智波泉奈似乎觉得自己这样好像有点不太好，于是他又补充说：“改天我请你吃鱼怎么样？”

“好。”扉间挣脱出柱间的怀抱，然后递给他一份文件让他盖章。

“欸，泉奈呀，我也想吃鱼……”柱间目光炯炯。

“拒绝，你没份。”泉奈白了他一眼，残忍地说。他接过文件扫了一眼，没问题，于是盖章。

“……狡猾，只有扉间有。”柱间的语气有点酸溜溜的，也不知道嫉妒些啥，然后他又振作起来，“不过没关系！我可以找斑去吃！”

宇智波泉奈的动作停顿了一下，他抬起头瞪大了眼睛，然后将文件扔到了千手柱间的头上。

“尼桑我的，你滚！！！”

要不是工作做不完，宇智波泉奈现在就想拉着千手扉间打一架——至于为什么是千手扉间，大概是因为和千手柱间打……既打不过又打得憋屈吧。

可惜工作太多，抽不出时间。

另一边，以宇智波斑的脚程而言，离木叶还有一天多路程的树林。

宇智波斑遇到了一个戴着面具的男人。

因为是突然出现的，所以警惕性极强的宇智波斑条件反射地攻击了他。

高速袭击过去的踢腿穿过了面具男的身体，下一秒面具男就出现在几米开外的地方。一击不成敌人又能力诡异，于是宇智波斑一个旋身收住了力站稳，停在原地眯起了眼睛，眼中的三勾玉纹样徐徐转动着。

“……你是谁？”宇智波斑看着他的独眼面具和白发，以及面具后面的万花筒写轮眼，隐隐有了猜测。

“你是……鸢？”

“久闻忍界修罗的大名，想见到你似乎也不太容易。”面具男低低地笑出声来，“鸢？或许吧，我谁也不是，随便你怎么称呼。”

“你找我什么事？”

想见到我？宇智波斑提取出重点，忽视掉他后面的话，单刀直入地发问。

“还真是个直白的人呢。”面具男又笑了几声，说出了自己的目的，“只是想让你带句话罢了。“

他慢条斯理地说：“告诉卡卡西和带土，我很快就会去接他们的。”

“我们很快就会再见了，宇智波斑。”

面具男沉声说着，然后他的万花筒转动着，在眼睛的前方出现一个漩涡，紧接着他整个人都旋转着消失不见。

“……时空间？”

是万花筒的能力？宇智波斑瞥起眉，这就很麻烦了，时空间很可能会突破木叶的结界。

“得跟柱间他们说一下才行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在有限的时间内提供了各种爆料的千手柱间深藏功与名。  
> 柱间：每天都要给带土的日记写评语，头秃  
> 打个补丁：斑知道鸢有一只万花筒是因为泉奈去信跟他说过（他之前不在场所以不知道


	16. Chapter 16

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十六）

———————————— 

鸢说完台词华丽退场，然后就立刻去了木叶。

他寻思着时间也该差不多了，宇智波斑明天黄昏就会回到木叶，就算黑绝再纠结它也必须作出决定了。

——去探查卡卡西的记忆。

今天可是卡卡西唯一的落单机会，过了今天，卡卡西就不会再给黑绝近身的机会了。

天时地利人和，就不信黑绝不上钩。

不过如果黑绝的定力实在是太高不为所动，鸢也只能另寻方法了——

前提是如果黑绝能在他新加的砝码上面也仍旧冷静的话。

但是，根据鸢探查到的信息，他是一点都不相信现在的黑绝会很冷静的。

无数次的折戟沉沙，柱间和斑超越古今的强大，扉间和泉奈运筹帷幄的权谋，以及在他们的推动下，因陀罗一系和阿修罗一系即将相亲相爱的趋势……

这些种种，都在逐渐消除黑绝的理智，加深它累积了千年之久的疲累和绝望。

在宇智波带土看来，黑绝很有耐心却又没有耐心。

而且这个世界，它和其他平行世界不同的一点就是宇智波泉奈的存活——他理应死在黑绝的算计之下。

然而却不知道是什么原因，估计是谁的一念之差导致的蝴蝶效应——宇智波泉奈没死，他将自己的眼睛换给宇智波斑之后，给自己换上了宇智波田岛的眼睛，亲父的眼睛虽然没能让他进化成永恒万花筒，但宇智波泉奈自身的万花筒仍旧是保留了下来，并且也没有了失明的风险。

然后一个活蹦乱跳的宇智波泉奈在大势所趋的结盟之下充当着监视者的角色，绝对不允许木叶有任何一点会危害到宇智波斑的因素存在。

在宇智波泉奈的虎视眈眈下，黑绝的打算就全部变成了竹篮打水一场空，还让他再恨也无可奈何——宇智波泉奈几乎从不出木叶，就算出去也至少有个千手扉间一起，夸张点甚至能凑个四人行。

至于黑绝为什么没能在宇智波泉奈最虚弱的时候弄死他……大概是因为主治医生是千手柱间吧。

宇智波带土在知道千手柱间居然在宇智波斑的邀请下，为重伤的宇智波泉奈治疗之后简直要笑出声来，估计当时无论是黑绝还是宇智波泉奈，或者是给了一刀的千手扉间，他们的表情估计都是相当的精彩绝伦。

哦，还有当时宇智波一族的族人，千手的估计也有一份。

言归正传，根据一月前在木叶里盛传的关于宇智波斑的负面流言，可以推断出黑绝并没有放弃，毕竟宇智波斑的天赋太高，是最有可能觉醒轮回眼的一个转生者，黑绝不会甘心放弃。

既然确定了黑绝还没放弃，那么在这种时候，如果突然冒出了一个拥有轮回眼的存在，又会怎么样呢？

——它会首先确认这是不是真的。

一个月，足够黑绝确认一些事了。

千手带土和旗木卡卡西，两个突然间冒出来的小孩，来历不明，一个是千手柱间和宇智波的混种小崽子，一个是旗木家的小崽子。

以及那个旗木卡卡西的养父，鸢——拥有着一只万花筒写轮眼和一只轮回眼（疑似）的神秘面具男。

根据一月以来的跟踪窃听，黑绝从卡卡西和带土偶尔的提及中收集到了不少关于这个鸢的资料，得知这是一个有点神经质、愤世嫉俗的古怪男人。

黑绝认为这个人的想法很适合无限月读，要是宇智波斑也是这种人就好了。

不过……不是因陀罗的转世也能拥有轮回眼吗？

——这是黑绝最为疑惑的一点。

然后还在窥视着带土和卡卡西两人、抓心挠肺轮回眼一事的黑绝，突然就遭受了一个晴天霹雳：

『九只尾兽全部行踪不明。』

黑绝被这道惊雷劈傻了，它回神之后烦躁得团团转。为了实现无限月读，黑绝一直都有掌控尾兽的行踪，但是从一个月前开始，那些尾兽从一到九就陆陆续续地不见了！

尾兽失踪前的共同点也就只有一个神秘的独眼面具男出现在那里了。

一个月前……千手带土和旗木卡卡西就是这个时候出现在木叶的，那么这个出现在尾兽所在地的面具男，就是旗木卡卡西口中那个他们离开前的三天就不在了的“鸢”吗？

黑绝思考着，它得确认鸢的那只眼睛是不是轮回眼，但是很可能是“鸢”的面具男带着独眼面具，若尾兽真的是他带走的话，实力肯定是毋庸置疑的强大，它这么小一只，没胳膊也没腿的、除了蜉蝣之术和附身以外一无是处的渣渣实力肯定没办法让他露出另一只眼睛，也无从谈起确认那是不是轮回眼。

但是要等到这个“鸢”和宇智波斑他们对上，那个时候都不知道发生了什么事了——看看现在！短短一个月！九只尾兽！九只！那么大的九只尾兽！就这么全没了！！！

鬼知道等这个鸢露出另一只眼睛的时候都发展到什么局势了啊！

不能再等了！

黑绝下定决心，它一定要确定那个鸢的眼睛是不是轮回眼！

如果能探查到旗木卡卡西的记忆就好了……但是这个小崽子都没有落单的时候，一直和另一个叫千手带土的小崽子黏在一起。

更别说他们身边还跟着好几个暗部了。

操，我怎么就这么难？我就是想救母亲大人而已啊！

黑绝看着天空委屈得要哭出来，又只能苦逼兮兮地想办法探查卡卡西的记忆。

明天宇智波斑就要回木叶了，它得在这之前找到办法让旗木卡卡西落单——起码趁宇智波斑不在，它被发现后逃跑成功的几率会高很多，要是让千手柱间和宇智波斑联手打击它，谁知道这两人会不会突然激发出阴阳遁对它造成伤害。

但是怎么样才能让那两个黏黏糊糊的小屁孩分开啊？

愁，愁得很。

黑绝愁眉苦脸，仍旧暗戳戳地跟着两个小崽子。

而被黑绝跟着的两人，千手带土和旗木卡卡西，正在木叶里闲逛，身后跟着一大串小团子。

带土打了个哈欠，兴致缺缺地说：“好无聊啊——就没点什么有趣的事情吗？”

“唔……”卡卡西看了看后面的一大群团子，问，“人多的话……那玩捉迷藏？”

“好啊好啊！说起来要好久没玩了耶～”猿飞日斩第一个跳起来，举双手双脚赞成，“带土老大怎么看？”

带土歪了歪头，说：“好吧。”

“那就先选出鬼吧。”宇智波镜小团子一本正经地说，“来猜拳，输的是鬼！”

一群孩子欢呼着一拥而上，先用手心手背黑白配淘汰掉一半，然后在再三三两两的猜拳，最后选出鬼。

最后输的是带土，卡卡西在黑白配之后的第一把猜拳就赢了。

“加油哦，带土。”

卡卡西笑眯眯地拍了下带土的肩膀。

“哼，我绝对一个不漏把你们都捉回来。”

带土不情不愿地哼了一声，然后他靠着一堵墙蹲下来，开始数数。

“一、二、三……”

小团子们一哄而散，各显神通，甚至连忍术都用上了，就为了隐藏在木叶的各个角落里不被带土找到。

卡卡西站在原地想了想，然后往离这里很远、偏僻又没人的小巷子里钻去。

他的速度很快，一钻进小巷就像一尾游鱼一样眨眼间就没了影子。

一个宇智波的暗部跟上他，却很快就把人跟丢了。

怀疑人生的宇智波暗部：？？？卡卡西人呢？？？

这是要落单啊！好机会！

黑绝眼睛一亮，咻地跟上卡卡西，擅长追踪的它可不会像那个丢人的宇智波一样把一个小崽子跟丢。

卡卡西在小巷子里晃荡着，他口中数着数，确认带土差不多该数好了要去找人了，才悠悠然地靠在一面墙上，抬头看着巷子里狭小的天空。

“嘛带土的话……这个距离他得很晚才过来……我先在这里待一会吧。”

“就是好可惜没有书看哦……”

黑绝看见他在这里停留，深知机不可失时不再来的它小心翼翼地接近卡卡西，然后它悄咪咪地附上卡卡西的身体，因为这份小心，直到它成功融合进去后，卡卡西都没有什么反应。

它松了口气，开始潜入卡卡西的精神领域，去探查卡卡西的记忆。

但是黑绝发现它办不到，它在试图潜入卡卡西意识的时候就立刻遭到了攻击。

那是一声低喝——

“滚出卡卡西的意识和身体！”

紧接着，一双瑰丽的紫色双眼倏然在卡卡西的眼中绽放，来自这双眼睛的强大冲击力瞬间就将黑绝震出了卡卡西的身体，让它“啪唧”一声地撞在了墙上。

卡卡西也被这声音惊到了，他睁大了眼睛，脚步一个踉跄，他伸手撑着墙站稳了，一抬头就看见了他眼前的黑绝。

“……你是谁？”

卡卡西用漆黑如墨的眼睛看着它，冷声问。

？？？

黑绝被震出去之后有点懵，但它很快就反应过来了。

它紧紧盯着卡卡西眼中的轮回眼纹路，这双眼睛的力量将黑绝推出卡卡西的身体之后就缓缓淡去了色彩，然后在卡卡西的眼中消失。

我操啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

一双轮回眼！！！

黑绝简直要喜极而泣，这不是一只，而是一双！

这位鸢，无限月读的安利他吃不吃？！

“鸢？！”卡卡西突然朝一个方向喊道。

“好久不见，卡卡西。”被称为鸢的面具男从一个漩涡里突然出现，他一个甩手，几条锁链冲着黑绝而去，密密麻麻的封印符文在锁链上亮起，将黑绝牢牢地捆住。

卡卡西警惕地看着鸢。

鸢看了他一眼，走过去伸手摸了一下他的脑袋，说：“再过一段时间，我就会来接你…接你们的，卡卡西。”

卡卡西拍掉他的手，瞪着他不说话。

鸢收回手，毫不在意地笑了下。

而黑绝察觉不对想跑跑不成，现在被锁链捆得严严实实，更懵了。

鸢侧头看着黑绝，低低地笑了声：“我找你很久了，跟我来一趟吧，辉夜之子。”

“？？？”你喊我啥？？？

黑绝持续懵逼地被鸢扯着锁链拎走了。

空间的漩涡转出又消失，卡卡西抿着唇，看了鸢离开前的位置一眼，他想了想，也不躲了，直接自曝去找带土。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑绝入套记，但是它结尾才凉。  
> 在千手宅里发生的事黑绝都不知道，因为木遁结界它一进去就会被发现（


	17. Chapter 17

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十七）

———————————— 

卡卡西找到带土的时候，带土已经揪出了一大串小团子，而这群团子正聚在一起人手一根冰棍地啃。他数了数，发现剩下没找到的好像也只剩下他一个人了，其速度不可谓不快，不过看情况带土似乎是在中场休息，估计是他很清楚最后剩下的卡卡西并不好找。

卡卡西看见他翘着二郎腿坐在长椅上，手上拿着根冰棍啃得正开心。而带土前面蹲着一只小团子正在用吃完的冰棍棒画圈圈，卡卡西辨认了一下，发现那是志村团藏，卡卡西还听见他非常郁闷地在碎碎念着“为什么我都用上忍术了还会那么快就被找到啊”一类颇为不服气的话语，猿飞日斩蹲下拍着他的肩一口冰棍再说一句话地安慰他，虽然在卡卡西听来，那些安慰的话语根本就是在给志村团藏捅刀。

不过既然捅刀对象是志村团藏嘛……那就随他去吧。

带土正幸灾乐祸地看着猿飞日斩明明是在安慰、实际上却是一刀又一刀的往志村团藏身上捅的行为，不过卡卡西一露出身形靠近，他就若有所觉地看过去，然后露出了一个大大的笑容。

“卡卡西！找到你啦！”

宇智波镜将吃完的冰棍棒一个甩手扔进垃圾桶，然后小小声地说：“明明是卡卡西哥哥自己出现的……”

志村团藏抬起头来，看见最后一个人自己出现了，他又重新低下头继续念：“为什么卡卡西是最后一个他还是自己暴露的……为什么我是第四个被找到的……”

猿飞日斩见安慰没有效果，最后他只好一巴掌拍在团藏的头上，笑嘻嘻地说：“别念啦！因为卡卡西哥哥擅长隐匿吧，团藏这方面一点都不擅长被率先找到也不奇怪啦！”

志村团藏被他拍得一个踉跄向前倾，他鼓起脸拍掉日斩的手，不服气地说：“我以后一定超能躲的！”

他回去就苦练这方面的忍术！

“嗨嗨～”猿飞日斩不在意地又撸了一把团藏的头毛才缩回手。

带土三两下啃完手中没剩多少的冰棍，剩下的棍子随手一扔就精准地投入垃圾桶，然后他绕过志村团藏冲过去抱住了卡卡西，还得寸进尺地蹭了蹭他的脸。

卡卡西伸手推了下他，没推动，只好说：

“带土，这样很热。”

“哦——那你吃冰棍吗？”带土又蹭了蹭才放开他，然后指着身后一间冷饮店问卡卡西。

“吃。”

“那我们过去吧。”

带土抓着他的手，迈着轻快的脚步越过还在碎碎念的团藏，径直往店里走去。

宇智波镜小大人似的叹气：“我们又被带土哥哥抛下了呢。”

猿飞日斩挠挠头说：“嘛，反正我们今天也玩够了，带土老大还请我们吃了冰棍。”

然后他伸出双手拖起团藏，嘴里还朝小伙伴招呼：“炎、小春，你们快来帮忙啊。”

水户门炎和转寝小春赶紧过来把死蹲着不挪窝的志村团藏拉起来，宇智波镜和秋道取风也上前搭了把手。

被五个人联手拖起来的团藏默默地瞪了日斩一眼，将手上的冰棍棒砸过去，然后问：“要走了？”

猿飞日斩拿起砸在脸上的冰棍棒，和着自己吃完的一起扔进了垃圾桶：“对啊走啦，我们去跟带土老大说一声吧。”

“带土哥，我们先走咯！”宇智波镜高声喊。

带土举起手来挥了挥，示意他知道了。

于是小团子们便各回各家了——虽然志村团藏几乎是被拖着走的。

“带土。”卡卡西拿着两根红豆味的冰棍，在带土给钱的时候才说，“鸢来过了。”

“欸，鸢？”带土僵硬地扭头，“在哪？”

卡卡西翻了个白眼：“是‘来过’了，已经走了，不过他说很快就会来接我们。”

虽然听起来带土才像是顺带的那个……也不知道这人什么毛病。卡卡西腹诽。

“唔……”带土松了口气，纠结了一会才说，“这算得上是紧急事件吧，那我们直接去火影楼找哆桑他们说一下好了。”

“嗯。”卡卡西应了声，又说，“你今天吃第几根冰棍了？”

“加上新买的第二根了——”带土斜睨了卡卡西一眼，他拖长了调子，语气相当的无奈，“笨卡卡是老妈子吗——？”

“牙痛的人闭嘴。”卡卡西说。

带土默默地闭上了嘴，脸颊气鼓鼓的，眼睛还忒不老实地往卡卡西手上拿着的冰棍瞄。

卡卡西把冰棍递给他：“吃完这根就不能再吃了。”

“是～”带土兴高采烈地接过了。

他们叼着根冰棍慢悠悠地往火影楼走去，进去后一路上无人阻拦、长驱直入地走进了火影办公室。

然后在一群艰难从文件中探出头的忙碌三人组中放了颗地雷等炸。

“哈？”正在抱着文件走动的宇智波泉奈瞪大了眼睛，手上一个抖动文件就往旁边坐着的扉间脸上砸去，“鸢已经出现了？！”

脸接文件被砸出几个红印的千手扉间翻了一个白眼，脸上的文件簌簌滑落，他伸手接住并整理好，放到了办公桌上，然后说：

“你惊讶个什么劲，鸢会出现不是很正常吗，另外，下班时间到了。”

宇智波泉奈下意识看了眼时间，然后就把手里剩下的文件全往千手柱间的桌子上堆。

千手柱间听到这句话，眼睛刷的一下就亮了。

“阿尼甲，你要加班。”千手扉间冷酷无情地说。

千手柱间眼中的光芒立刻就熄灭了，他缩在椅子里，透过层层叠叠的文件委委屈屈地看向扉间。

火影的威严完全被这个人摒弃得荡然无存了，幸好的是这里没有外人在，其他人不会知道火影私底下是这样的。

可是千手扉间偏偏拿这样的兄长没辙，他叹了口气，无奈地说：“我也留下来加班。”

“扉间最好了——”

“工作狂……”宇智波泉奈小声嘀咕着，然后把话题扭回来，“说回这个鸢吧。”

“卡卡西，你说他抓走了一个黑漆漆的东西？”

“是的，它好像是……想附我的身？”卡卡西拧着眉寻找描述，“虽然我没有感觉到它的接近，但是我有听到鸢的声音说让它滚出我的身体……然后我就看见它被甩在了墙上。”

“再之后鸢就突然间出现，用锁链把它抓走了。”

“什么玩意也想附卡卡西的身？”带土在一旁气哼哼地说，“鸢偶尔也是会做好事的嘛。”

卡卡西瞥了他一眼，无语了。

“怎么说也是卡卡西的养父嘛，这个鸢估计还是很在意卡卡西的啦。”千手柱间推开文件，双手撑着下巴看他们，语气里全是兴奋，也不知道在兴奋个什么劲，“鸢有说什么吗？他居然就这么走了？”

卡卡西想了想，还是连语气一起都完整地复述了，毕竟他虽然知道鸢想做什么但却不知道一些细节：“他说「再过一段时间，我就会来接你…接你们的，卡卡西。」”

然后他还补充说：“他还说他找那个黑漆漆很久了，还叫他「辉夜之子」。”

“哇——”千手柱间意味不明地感叹了一声，“听起来我儿子好像被嫌弃了？”

带土的眉头跳了跳，他恶狠狠地对卡卡西说：“下次你别理他！不！是看都不要看他！”

这人到底什么毛病？居然和自己的分身闹别扭？

卡卡西想叹气了，于是他真的叹了口气。

“那是我的 **养父** 哦带土。”卡卡西强调。

带土想了想，委委屈屈地闭嘴了。

泉奈屈起指节敲了敲自己的下巴，然后坐在了千手扉间的桌子上，侧头说：“辉夜之子……没听说过啊……喂白毛，你听说过吗？”

千手扉间用笔戳了戳宇智波泉奈的腰，泉奈抓住他的手腕不满地瞪他，扉间手腕动不了，只好用手掌晃了晃，然后用眼神示意他挪开点，挡住他视线了。

宇智波泉奈使劲地掐了他手腕一下才放开，然后慢吞吞地往旁边挪了挪。

千手柱间看着他们，愁眉苦脸地，眉毛都要塌了下来。

到时候他要怎么救扉间才好啊？

“没听过，不过鸢是认识那个……黑漆漆的「辉夜之子」吗？”扉间揉了揉手腕，“它能附身……这家伙也很危险啊。”

泉奈意味深长地哦了一下：“如果他附身了诸如你之类的存在，确实很危险啊。”

“不过为什么这个什么辉夜之子要附身卡卡西啊？”柱间举手提问。

千手扉间想了想，说：“为了靠近带土？卡卡西没有被附身的感觉，说明它隐匿性很强…那也有可能是为了隐藏起来探查他们的来历……之类的。”

泉奈替他补了一句：“可能性很多，主要是除了附身我们也不知道它有什么能力，能附身的话又能不能侵入意识？很多都只能是猜测。”

“不过它都被那个鸢抓走了，暂时来说对木叶无害吧。”泉奈又说。

“那先暂且压下不管，卡卡西以后不要落单了哦。”千手柱间拍板说道，“你把暗部甩掉了吧？”

卡卡西歪了歪头，不好意思地道歉：“对不起，我再也不会了。”

然后他小小声地吐槽：“我也没想到暗部的哥哥居然会跟不上……”

带土接下他的吐槽：“意外地感觉暗部好废哦。”

宇智波泉奈：“……我和扉间会加急训练他们的速度的。”

跟丢的暗部还是个宇智波对吧，他记住了。

“不过那个辉夜之子，会不会是附身了谁通过了木叶结界的？”柱间又说，“鸢怎么进来的我也好好奇哦，带着面具的话超级显眼的吧？”

扉间说：“很有可能，这种类型的查克拉结界没办法识别，鸢的话……可能是变身术啊或者混进普通人里进来之类的吧，现在木叶的进出都很宽松，结界也没那么多功能。”

泉奈嗤笑：“现在的木叶结界也就能基本识别查克拉和防得住攻击，以及不被敌人突破而已吧。”

柱间偏移了一下头又转回来，尴尬地咳了一声：“因为我的木遁结界太难融合进木叶的结界了……”

扉间也撇开眼，嘟囔着说：“我一定会升级它的识别功能的。”

带土和卡卡西津津有味地听着他们的对话，然后为了防止他们再没完没了地说下去，带土打断了他们。

“你们都要加班吗——那我们自己回去咯？”

宇智波泉奈跳下桌子，笑眯眯地说：“不，我不加班。”

“他们估计得很晚才回去了，我们晚上出去吃？”

“喔！太好了！谢谢泉奈叔叔！”带土朝泉奈露出一个大大的笑容。

“谢谢泉奈大人。”卡卡西礼貌地说。

“拜拜～”愉快下班的宇智波泉奈将两人扔下，更加愉快地带着两个孩子离开。

看着他们的背影，千手柱间呜咽一声，趴在了桌子上装死。

千手扉间重新翻开文件审批：“别装死阿尼甲，早点处理完早点回家。”

“我好想斑哦……”千手柱间嘟囔着，他用脸蹭了下桌子，硬木的桌面冷冰冰的，一点都不好受。

千手扉间手上的笔“啪”地一声被他折断了。

“我早上才说了，宇、智、波、斑、 **明天黄昏、** 才回来！”

“我就是想一想……”

“再想你明天继续加班！不许去接他！”

“……我不想了我工作。”

“呵。”


	18. Chapter 18

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十八）

———————————— 

第二天宇智波斑回来的时候，还没到木叶的地界，他就已经看见了一个在夕阳下笑得一脸傻逼的千手柱间，一个超绝可爱的弟弟，和两个小崽子。

非常整齐地站成了一排。

宇智波斑：“……”

列阵吗这是？

宇智波斑的脚步顿了顿，还是迈步走过去，朝宇智波泉奈伸开双臂并笑着喊：“泉奈。”

“尼桑！欢迎回来！”

宇智波泉奈飞速扑进他哥的怀里死劲蹭了蹭，一个月没见了，没有尼桑补充能量他都要吐魂了，可见他是多么想念自家哥哥。

斑弯了弯眉眼，纵容地抱住了泉奈。

“我回来了，泉奈。”

“斑叔叔！”

“斑大人！”

带土和卡卡西像两颗小炮弹一样冲过去，一左一右地揽住宇智波斑的腰，然后他们抬起头异口同声地说：

“欢迎回来！”

“斑！”

柱间也惊喜地喊，然而速度居然没其他人快的他只好站在原地观察了一下，斑的前方被泉奈牢牢占据，两侧被两个小崽子占据，剩下的只有……

千手柱间绕到宇智波斑的背后揽住了他，一抱住人就开始号啕大哭，喊人名字的时候语调那叫一个抑扬顿挫千转回肠。

“ma～da～ra～！你终于回来了呜呜呜……”

“——！”

被千手柱间从敏感的背后抱住，虽然是看着他从前面绕到后面，也因为信任对方和做好了心理建设，但宇智波斑还是僵硬了一瞬才重新放松下来，然后他叹口气，下颌顶在泉奈的头上，闲闲地向柱间抱怨。

“说过多少次了，不要从背后靠近我。”

“呜呜呜也没别的位置给我了啊……我好想你啊斑！！！”

“吵死了。”

“你好吵啊千手柱间！”泉奈在斑的怀里又蹭了蹭，声音闷闷地喊。

“对不起……”柱间下意识地降低了音量，最后干脆闭嘴了。

……

火影楼，火影办公室。

去而复返的千手柱间站在宇智波斑的身后，朝自家弟弟尴尬地哈哈笑着。

也一起跟着宇智波斑过来的宇智波泉奈一手揽着一个孩子靠在门边看好戏。

“……哇。”千手扉间从文件中抬起头，他手指撑着额头露出一双死鱼眼看着一群人，并用毫无起伏的、干巴巴的冷硬语调捧读着说。

“阿尼甲这是良心大发，回来加班吗？”

“欸？不是啦。”千手柱间疯狂摇头秒速否认，“我只是来陪斑交任务而已。”

千手扉间盯了他一会，又看了眼左看右看甚至低头逗孩子就是事不关己的宇智波泉奈，才低声嘟囔着说：“我就知道。”

然后他接过宇智波斑递过来的卷轴打开，随口问了一句：“任务途中有什么情况吗？”

千手扉间压根就没想要得到什么回答——毕竟没有情况就是最好的情况。

但是宇智波斑回答了他。

“有。”宇智波斑屈起手指敲了敲自己的大臂，说，“委托人死了。”

“？！死了？”正和两个小崽子猜拳的宇智波泉奈反应极快率先发问，“那后续的委托金呢？！这可是s级的任务！”

超级大的一笔钱！足够修一座养老院了！余下的钱还能让千手扉间的实验室建立申请通过！

“委托人怎么就死了？不会是你干的吧？”千手扉间眉头紧锁，相当怀疑地问。他想了想这个委托人是什么身份，感到有点棘手，“我记得委托人是一位大纳言。”

宇智波斑挑起眉：“不关我事，他把我支走了，然后他就死了。”然后他对泉奈说，“钱的话接了他位置的人付清了。”

想了想他还补了一句：“我看那个人给得很开心的样子。”

太好了，委托金没有被拖欠。

确认了这一点的宇智波泉奈瞬间就安心了。

“是政治斗争吗？”千手扉间揉了揉太阳穴，“真麻烦，希望不会对木叶造成什么影响……”

“敢对木叶动手就杀了他。”宇智波斑无所谓地说。

“不愧是斑，就是简单粗暴。”千手柱间在他的身后鼓掌，“不过斑，这样是不可以的啦。”

宇智波斑不满地啧了一声。

“请不要给木叶增加麻烦，谢谢。”千手扉间翻了个白眼，“现阶段的木叶还需要依靠他们供给的资金和物资。”

宇智波泉奈笑眯眯地对这句话进行补充，在这种方面他总是和千手扉间心有灵犀：“等木叶不需要他们了，尼桑就可以不用顾忌他们的身份了。”

宇智波斑挑眉：“那泉奈，需要我接多点任务赚钱吗？”

千手柱间一听见这句话，瞬间就哀嚎一声：“斑——你又要把我扔在木叶自己一个人出去玩吗？！”

宇智波泉奈也紧跟着说：“不需要的尼桑！我最近在找别的不需要依靠s级任务的委托金敛财的办法。”

可是s级任务攒钱最快啊！宇智波泉奈你醒醒啊！你前几天还在为资金问题暴躁到要杀人呢！你不就是不想让宇智波斑离开木叶吗？！

还有阿尼甲！你刚才说出去玩是吧？s级任务在你们看来就是去玩的吗？！

千手扉间觉得头更痛了。

他想辞职，心累。

“好吧。”

虽然很想接多点任务出去狂虐敌人，但是斑理解弟弟想要和他在一起的心情，实在手痒的话就揪着柱间空闲的时候去打一场好了。

“斑最好了——！”千手柱间第一个欢呼起来。

“你闭嘴，尼桑我的！”泉奈忍不住走过去踹了柱间一脚，却意外地让柱间脚下一崴，身体一个前倾直接就扑到了斑的身上。

“重死了，柱间。”斑被他一个重扑压得晃了晃，他稳住身体，推了推柱间。

“哦哦哦抱歉！”虽然是这么说，但柱间站稳后并没有放开斑，而是改为抱住了他，“这样就不重了吧？”

“！！！”宇智波泉奈震惊了。

呸，垃圾千手柱间！不要脸！

他瞪了千手柱间一眼，又转而扭头瞪向千手扉间，用眼神控诉：你哥太不要脸了！

被无辜波及的千手扉间眨了眨眼睛，红瞳里满是无语，然后他朝泉奈张了张口，无声地说：这不是天启的常规操作吗？

谁家天启会这样啊！

宇智波泉奈磨了磨牙，但是发现他并不能拿千手柱间怎么样。

于是他就更生气了。

至于千手扉间，他有点想要谋杀亲哥了。

你们有本事在火影办公室里卿卿我我，有本事加班工作啊！

以后还是让笨蛋大哥多加点班吧，叫你在办公室和“天启”散发粉红泡泡，叫你闪瞎别人的眼睛！

扉间愤愤地想。

“对了，还有一件事。”宇智波斑想起来什么，他推开千手柱间，对他们说，“我昨天遇见鸢了。”

“你也遇见他了？”千手扉间立刻回神，条件反射地说。

“……也？”宇智波斑挑眉。

泉奈扭头用眼神示意了一下身后的带土和卡卡西，说：“卡卡西昨天遇到鸢了，还被他救了。”

“鸢救了卡卡西？”宇智波斑惊讶地看向卡卡西，然后问：“出事了？”

宇智波泉奈想了想，简洁地说了一下：“昨天下午有一个黑漆漆想要附身卡卡西，结果被鸢抓住带走了。”

柱间补充性地跟他细细说了一下昨天发生的事情。

“跟丢的暗部还是个宇智波？”斑的纠结点和泉奈的一样，“连个小孩都能跟丢？！”

宇智波泉奈叹了口气：“我会好好训练他们的。”

卡卡西在心里对那位可怜的暗部说了声对不起。

“「辉夜之子」吗。”宇智波斑琢磨着，觉得辉夜这个名字有点耳熟，“好像在哪里听过辉夜这个名字……”

“斑有听说过这个名字吗？”柱间问。

斑凝眉思考，但还是想不起来：“肯定有，只是一时间想不起来……”

柱间悄咪咪地用手指绕着斑的头发，提议说：“那就回去再慢慢想吧。”

宇智波泉奈瞪着千手柱间的手指，恨不能把它烧出个洞来——要是他会天照就好了。

“嗯。等等——也是昨天下午？”斑放下这件事，转而注意到了时间，他愣了一下，“是什么时候？”

“大概四点半的时候吧。”当事人卡卡西想了想，回答他。

“那就是我遇到他之后吗……”斑手指持续敲着手臂，“他放完话之后就来了木叶？那他说那些有什么意义？”

“什么话？”千手扉间问。

宇智波斑看了他一眼，把自己的遭遇说了一下。

“不过看情况，他的那只万花筒的能力确实是时空间了。”最后斑说，“所以就算结界很完善也对抗不了这类型的时空间吧。”

千手扉间叹了口气，肯定地说：“确实不行，这已经是空间转移的范畴了，以现在的结界技术根本无法对抗。”

宇智波泉奈也叹气：“幸好的是时空间太过于稀缺了。话说如果以飞雷神作为识别基础的话，对时空间类型的识别性结界还是能做出来的吧？”

扉间想了想，说：“大哥的木遁结界可以做到吧，或者融合漩涡的结界技术也有可能做到。”

千手柱间有点心虚，毕竟他的木遁结界还没办法融合到木叶结界里。

“欸，鸢对斑说的话跟对卡卡西说的话差不多诶。”千手柱间伸出手比了一下，“那鸢是特地出现在斑的面前要让斑带话，然后退场后就立刻来了木叶救卡卡西，是这样没错吧？”

宇智波泉奈猜测说：“是因为事态紧急吗？他应该是原本没想这么快就来到木叶的吧。”

千手扉间也加入了新话题：“那他应该是在卡卡西身上设置了什么才能感应到他出事了，不然就没办法及时救下卡卡西。”

“也就是说卡卡西打断了他原先的计划。”宇智波泉奈摸摸下巴，“但是他又抓到了找了很久的「辉夜之子」，鸢这是因祸得福？”

“鸢，真是个充满谜团的面具男啊。”千手柱间最后感叹道。

“他看起来很强，我很期待和他打一场。”

宇智波斑笑了下，然后他的神情严肃起来，“最后还有一件事，是关于尾兽的。”


	19. Chapter 19

5.特别篇·木叶初期（十九）

———————————— 

宇智波斑带来的着实不是个好消息。

——九只尾兽一只不剩，全都失踪了。

尤其是九尾，它甚至是在无数双眼睛的注视下突然消失的。

随着这个情报，可以预见在未来数日之内，大陆的局势也会随之发生某种悄然的改变，像是深海之下的暗潮汹涌，留在表面上的仅剩虚假的平静。

所以宇智波泉奈和千手扉间对视一眼后的凝重神色也是可以理解的。

尾兽行踪诡秘，除了虚实不明的目击证言，也没有什么别的方法能确认。

直到九尾在袭击城镇后、在众目睽睽之下突然消失不见，一些人才惊觉这其实是一个预谋已久的过程。从九尾失踪的时间段倒推，再结合自身所能掌控到的尾兽情报，可以发现尾兽是按照顺序从一个多月前开始失踪的，九尾只是一个沉寂后爆发的导火索，引发了“是谁捕获了尾兽”这个爆炸性事件。

而在九尾之前，没有一个人知道有尾兽失踪，更别说九尾其实是最后一只失踪的存在了。

在想明白一切的关联的同时，也可以在这尾兽的迷雾当中窥见一件事——关于尾兽的情报全部都被操纵了，在九尾之后这些情报才重新被放出来，只给人留下一个咬牙切齿的既定结果。

宇智波泉奈紧急调取了九尾袭击城镇的情报——这份情报新鲜热乎，刚传到木叶没多久，只比宇智波斑到达木叶的时间早那么一点。

然后随着这份情报的到来，一个四人小会议也随之开始。

卡卡西眨眨眼，觉得他们现在虽然是小孩子，但还是回避比较好，于是就想拉着带土先行离开。却被一直隐隐关注他们的柱间温言驳回了，最后他们对视一眼，顺着柱间的意思留下来进行了旁听。

宇智波泉奈对着情报思考过后发言说：“九尾的袭击和失踪，这不是一场捕捉意外，而是一场夸张的演出。”

千手扉间接上他的话头：“这个主使者表明了是他捕捉了尾兽，他原本可以悄无声息地做完这一切，却没有这么做……为什么？”

千手柱间想了想说：“他这是打算让全大陆的人都来猜测他要拿尾兽做什么？”

“如果他要拿尾兽做什么，毫无疑问没有任何人知道，成功率才是最高的。”扉间点了点情报，“但是为什么要搞得全大陆都知道了，这样并不合理。”

“如果是为了搅浑各国的局势也不无可能。”泉奈说。

“那也不需要用到尾兽。”扉间反驳他，“这过于大材小用了。”

“也是……”泉奈摸了摸下巴，推测说：“会不会是……为了引出什么？”

听到这个推测，扉间瞥起眉沉思：如果泉奈的推测是正确的，是什么值得主使者这么大费周章？

而柱间突然灵光一闪，说：“会不会是那个黑漆漆的「辉夜之子」？”

千手扉间和宇智波泉奈都愣住了。

宇智波泉奈沉思片刻，说：

“根据这个思路，那么我们可以进行推测，幕后黑手是神秘面具男鸢。

如果是这样的话……根据卡卡西提供的鸢的信息，他是在一个多月前离开，这让卡卡西下定决心带着带土离开并来到了木叶；然后同时间段尾兽开始失踪，直到昨天上午他操纵九尾袭击城镇然后消失，尾兽全部失踪这件事才暴露出来。

鸢带着九尾离开后，下午就找到我哥并让我哥带话，之后又突然出现在木叶救了卡卡西，并且把袭击卡卡西的黑漆漆带走。”

“黑漆漆为了某种原因袭击卡卡西，结合时间它可能是得到了尾兽失踪的消息才会行动，然后失败被鸢带走。”千手扉间说，“也就是说它是为了鸢才会袭击卡卡西。”

千手柱间最后接话：“也就是说，根据尾兽是在一个月前开始失踪的这条消息，可以确定捕捉尾兽的确实是鸢了。”

然后他感叹道：“昨天还真是多姿多彩的一天。”

“等等！”宇智波斑忽然打断了他们，完全一脸的状况外，他提高了声音提问，有点抓狂。

“其它的我能理解，但是为什么你们这么确定九尾这件事是故意的？”

千手柱间眨眨眼，回答他：“因为这不可能是意外……？”

宇智波斑瞪着他。

宇智波泉奈也瞪了千手柱间一眼，然后他咳了下，给自家尼桑解释：“是因为九尾的目的过于明确了。”

千手柱间挠了挠头，笑了几声，接上泉奈的话解释说：“九尾攻击城镇的时候并不符合尾兽一贯的作风，很明显有人为操纵的痕迹。”

“可能是写轮眼？”他推测说，“鸢不就拥有一只万花筒吗？”

“这个不清楚，没有关于九尾眼睛情况的目击情报。”千手扉间说，“不过可以作为参考。”

宇智波泉奈意味不明地哼了一声。

面对宇智波斑一脸茫然仿佛被踢出会议的情况，带土背靠着在会议开始时就已经关上的办公室门，紧紧抓着卡卡西的手，浑身上下几乎都在颤抖着。而以大人的角度无法看见的、低着头的宇智波带土的脸上，满是因为憋笑而造成的扭曲面容。

卡卡西小小地踢了一下他，示意他收敛一点，小心暴露。

带土几乎是艰难地才稳住了自己的表情，他抬起头来，留有笑意的脸上有着因为憋笑而遗留的红晕，他张开口唇，神情无辜地、无声地朝卡卡西说。

『看见老头子不开心了我就开心』

『你就作吧你』

卡卡西死鱼眼地看他，如此回复。

被带土暗地里笑话的宇智波斑顿了一下，然后捞过那堆情报资料，仔仔细细看了一遍，也明白了。

“那这样的话，鸢到底要做什么？”

宇智波泉奈说：“可以肯定的是，鸢借着九尾袭击城镇然后失踪这一件事，不仅暴露出尾兽已经全部失踪，引出了黑漆漆——他需要这个奇怪的生物，而卡卡西是最了解鸢的人，也就是说鸢还利用了卡卡西；而且还搅浑了大陆的局势，虽然不暴露可能更好，但这也代表着乱起来可能对他来说比隐藏起来更加有利。”

千手柱间想了想，兴致勃勃地说：“黑漆漆是因为尾兽才会为了得到鸢的相关消息——暂且这么认为——才去袭击卡卡西，然后被抓。”他说到这里，声音稍稍提高，显得他更加兴奋了，“也就是说鸢知道他要引出黑漆漆，卡卡西就肯定会遇到危险，所以他其实一直在注意着卡卡西！才能及时救下卡卡西还抓到了自己想要引出的东西！”

千手扉间无言地瞪了自家兄长一眼，这很明显是还没放弃鸢是卡卡西亲父这个想法啊！

宇智波泉奈挑起眉，说：“我比较倾向于他在卡卡西的身上放置了什么东西，可以感应到卡卡西的安危。”

面对扉间的表情和泉奈的说法，柱间“唔～唔、”地点头，紧接着有理有据地说：“泉奈说得也有道理，但是你们想一想，卡卡西是在鸢走后才离开那个地方的，不仅离开得很顺利，而且还是来到了木叶——为什么偏偏是木叶？

根据飞雷神的特性，没有离开过那里的卡卡西只会是随机选择落点，但是他又那么巧的来到了木叶，还是被我和斑给接住了。

鸢的万花筒确定是时空间对吧，我怀疑可能是鸢干扰了卡卡西的飞雷神，才能让他们逐渐往木叶这边来，最后干脆让他们落到我们的眼前——而他所做的一切，都是为了保护卡卡西和带土。”

宇智波斑迅速跟上了柱间的思路：“在我们的看护下，卡卡西和带土无疑是最安全的。而根据泉奈说的，鸢在卡卡西身上设置了什么能让他及时救援，这会不会是因为他清楚那个黑漆漆的能力？”

那个黑漆漆附身的能力非常棘手，他们都没什么把握可以解决这个棘手的能力。

千手扉间看着办公桌的木质纹理想了下，然后抬起头说：“那么可能不止卡卡西，带土身上也有。”

泉奈接上他的话：“如果确实是为了鸢才会袭击卡卡西，那么黑漆漆攻击带土的可能性也很高，它附身的能力实在是防不胜防，只是落单的是卡卡西……另外我突然想起一件事，我们宇智波失窃的两双万花筒至今没有确认失踪的时间和偷窃者，会是鸢盗走的吗？”

“如果是，那他盗走万花筒的原因是什么？”千手扉间敲着桌子，“如果是为了维持幻境——卡卡西和带土都不在那里了，那就已经不需要了……难道是为了换眼睛吗？”

说着他看向宇智波泉奈，一本正经地说：“我记得你们换眼还挺随便的。”

宇智波泉奈翻了个白眼，伸手用力地揪了一把他的毛领子，揪了一手的绒毛。

他没好气地说：“就算是宇智波内部换眼也是要讲适配的，只是直系血亲的排斥最小而已！”

宇智波斑也迅速反驳了这个猜测：“鸢的眼睛毫无疑问是原装的，他是个宇智波。”

他说着狐疑地看了一眼两人，觉得他们之间的氛围好像有点奇怪。

千手柱间听到斑肯定的话语，恹恹地“哦”了一声，既然是宇智波那八成就不是卡卡西的亲父了。

“你这么确定？”千手扉间怀疑地问他。

宇智波斑朝千手扉间冷笑一声，不屑于跟他解释。

千手扉间忍了忍，转而看向宇智波泉奈。

宇智波泉奈朝他比了比口型：排异反应。

千手柱间的反应不可谓不快，他在扉间看向泉奈之前就做出一些小动作来吸引宇智波斑的注意力，让挚友没法注意到两人的奇妙互动。

我的好弟弟哦，你这是在害自己啊。

千手柱间哭唧唧地想，并隐晦地看了扉间一眼。

千手扉间若无其事地将视线转回原位，说：“那双万花筒在谁手上还存疑，这个只能暂时按下——除非鸢跳出来说是他拿走的万花筒。”

“另外回到那个黑漆漆身上，它得到情报的速度很快，当天就能得到情报并作出了反应。它可能是有一套全大陆最高效的情报网络。”千手扉间肯定地说，“木叶都晚了一天才知道这件事。”

宇智波泉奈想要掌控全局的心隐隐跳动起来：“如果能搞到它的情报网就好了。”

“醒醒吧宇智波泉奈，我们连那个黑漆漆的身份都没搞清楚。”千手扉间嗤笑，“现阶段不如想办法提高一下木叶的情报部门的效率。”

宇智波泉奈神色恹恹：“你说得对……话说我们也太过于被动了。”

千手扉间叹了口气：“自从鸢出现开始，我们就一直处于被动状态，而且根本没办法做出改变，甚至连卡卡西和带土身上的谜题都毫无进展。”

千手柱间看了已经背靠门板坐下、一脸无聊到昏昏欲睡的带土和卡卡西一眼，不知道在想些什么。

宇智波斑……宇智波斑的思维散发着，寻思着什么时候找鸢打上一架，试试对方的水准。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑绝得到情报最快，所以它才会下定决心对卡卡西下手；斑要慢一点，他是回来的时候途径事发地才知道的；而木叶的情报是经过了各种整合，所以更慢，早一点的只有九尾袭击城镇的简报  
> 另外，鸢总昨天是真的忙（（（  
> 仔带卡最近一直不在线，这很正常，毕竟是小孩的样子不好走剧情（在线的是鸢总


	20. Chapter 20

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二十）

———————————— 

夜幕低垂，木叶的街上已经陆陆续续点了灯。

而在火影办公室内，不知不觉加了班的几位还在会议中，直到他们话题已经偏移到不知哪里去的会议在一片咕噜声下被迫终止。

——咕噜声来自于每一个人，四个大人两个小孩，一个不漏的肚子全响了。

千手柱间扭头一看窗外，天色已经黑了个彻底，星星点点的灯光点缀在夜幕中；再扭头看回来，室内一片明亮，亮如白昼。

“……你们有谁点了灯吗？”千手柱间茫然地眨眨眼，有点纳闷地问。

他好像没看见有人去点了灯。

对后面的会议内容没有兴趣、有一搭没一搭听着三人说话的宇智波斑抬起眼，回答了他：“是卡卡西点的灯。”

千手柱间听到答案立刻扭过头，慈爱地看向卡卡西：“卡卡西真是个好孩子啊。”

就是太粘带土了点。

卡卡西听到自己的名字，抬起头来，眨了眨眼，没说话。

带土见他们都没什么动静了，于是揉着瘪下去的小肚子扯开嗓子朝他们喊：“我好饿啊——！你们结束了吗？带土和卡卡西想吃饭了！”

千手柱间朝他抱歉地笑：“对不起啊带土，已经结束了哦，可以去吃饭了。”

带土眼前一亮，抱着卡卡西大喊：“太好了卡卡西！我们终于能吃饭了！”

卡卡西：“别晃，饿。”

带土也很粘卡卡西啊，这两人哪一个被分开都不行啊。

要是鸢把他们分开了，那怎么办啊？

千手柱间的笑容下颇有点忧心忡忡，引得宇智波斑奇怪地看了他一眼。

虽然宇智波斑回来后就觉得挚友好像有点神经兮兮的，但是目前最为重要的事情还是填饱肚子。

斑对吃的没什么要求，所以他决定就近随便找一家吃食应付过去，不过看在柱间和弟弟的份上，唯我独尊的斑还是礼节性地询问了一下其他人的看法。

千手柱间自然是没有什么意见的，泉奈对哥哥的提议无条件支持，扉间觉得他就算反对也没什么用处更别说他对食物的要求也不高；带土和卡卡西两个小鬼头已经饿得可怜兮兮的，对他们来说有得吃就行了所以更不会反驳。

于是宇智波斑一马当先地走在前面，千手柱间一手牵着一个小孩跟在后面。

而千手扉间和宇智波泉奈只能让他们先行，因为这两位辅佐不仅要灭掉办公室里的蜡烛，还要负责检查一遍已经没有人的火影楼，把门窗都锁好才能离开，所以他们在柱间和斑他们点完餐之后才姗姗来迟。

且不说这边饿到不行的一堆人，在夜幕下的木叶，有一位不速之客堂而皇之地出现了。

来者站在只有一颗孤零零脑袋存在的火影岩上，阴冷的查克拉气息围绕着他，相当的暴躁，并且嚣张地彰显着自己的存在感，然而却没有任何人发现他。

——这个不速之客正是鸢。

鸢低下头，裸露出的万花筒写轮眼注视着灯火阑珊下的木叶，扣着漩涡面具的脸看不到任何神色。

良久后，他嗤笑一声。

“便宜木叶了。”

况且——

该和小的那个换回来了，他已经霸占卡卡西快有两天了。

鸢冷漠地想。

不如干脆在这里结影分身的解印好了。

鸢又想。

要说为什么理应和卡卡西在一起的宇智波带土的本体会变成鸢，并且大晚上的、孤零零地站在这座破雕像上吹冷风，只能是因为分身和本体实力不对等这个原因了。

捕捉尾兽依靠写轮眼就能解决，所以并不需要本体亲自出马。

但是宇智波斑不行，黑绝也不行。

一个是强大到没法用分身糊弄，一个是滑不溜丢容易跑掉，都需要本体亲自动手以保证计划万无一失才行。

于是宇智波带土在确认封印了九尾的卷轴出现在神威空间之后，就果断地结印解除了影分身术，让收完九尾后跑去洗劫城主库房的影分身直接原地消失。

然后等他消化完分身的记忆，就依靠着卡卡西的掩护，重新弄出来另一个影分身代替他。

而他本人则趁机离开了木叶直接在宇智波斑回来的必经之路上堵人。

途中甚至慢悠悠地用变身术把自己维持在鸢的模样。

不用变身术他就只能维持在小孩的模样，用了变身术他就得小心一点防止变身术失效，更别说他还被限制了须佐能乎的使用，神灵的愤怒果然不可小觑，虽然被变成小孩并不算得上是什么惩罚。

不过宇智波带土已经感觉到让自己变小的力量正在逐步减弱，只要再过一段时间，他和卡卡西就不用囿于小孩子的身躯了。

而且他现在已经能开出须佐能乎的一只手臂了。

宇智波带土算了算他恢复到全盛期的时间，想了想被他唬住的黑绝还在兢兢业业地给他跑腿安排场地，又看了一眼卡卡西现在所在的位置，最后不情不愿地“啧”了一声：

“算了，还是先把那四个都引开再换回去。”

要是小的那个能知情识趣地不需要他结印自己消失就好了。

不过想想也不可能，宇智波带土最了解自己是个什么德行的人了。

宇智波带土的本体大号悄无声息地换了回去，新的小号依旧使用鸢的模样去监工黑绝。

随着尾兽失踪事件的影响发酵，大陆的局势如山体滑坡一路急转直下，四处风声鹤唳，千手扉间和宇智波泉奈更是神经紧绷，就连向来不乐意管事只管打架的宇智波斑都被拉去一起分析情报，整个人一天比一天暴躁。

只有千手柱间乐呵呵地整天都和便宜儿子与他的小伙伴在一起，顺便对他们进行全方位的守护。

再沉默的活火山都总会有爆发的一天，更别说是被引爆的活火山。

现在的宇智波斑正是这种情况。

“鸢、”宇智波斑一字一顿地说着，只有两个音节的名字被他读得杀气腾腾，斑转出了写轮眼，笑容狰狞地看着对方，“你总算出现了。”

直面忍界修罗杀气的鸢气息平和，除了他的面具和装扮，整个人看上去几乎和周遭的普通人没有什么区别，若不是他突然出现在斑的面前挡住了斑的路，斑都未必能发现他——或许斑经过他时会下意识地忽略他。

想到这里，斑眉头一跳，更加谨慎了。

鸢低低地笑了声，对斑的防备毫不在意，他只是漫不经心地说：

“我来接人。”

宇智波斑下意识地将两个孩子护在了身后。

这几天两个小崽子的御用监护人千手柱间苦兮兮地被千手扉间拎去了开会，已经连续通宵了三天了。于是烦躁得不想再看见公务的宇智波斑就接手了陪小孩的悠闲工作，没想到才悠闲了没几天，他们假设的尾兽失踪事件的幕后黑手就出现了。

不过宇智波斑反倒是很期待的，这段时间以来他一直想和鸢打一场，只是现在有孩子在，他打起来又从来不会注意周围容易误伤孩子，到底是放不开手脚，斑有点纠结了。

柱间在就好了，孩子交给他看管，他去打人。

他们现在是在木叶最大的大街上，眼看有不长眼的居然对上了脾气暴躁的忍界修罗，宇智波斑的查克拉已经毫不客气地被释放出来，阴冷又霸道强悍的查克拉导致大街上的那些人大气都不敢喘，趁两人对峙期间走人的走人关门的关门关窗的关窗，最后连一条缝隙都不留出来，不过几个眨眼间，这条木叶最繁华的大街就被一键清空，只剩一阵清风拂过，卷起几片树叶吹向在场的两个大人两个小孩。

好不凄凉。

“你弟弟很厉害。”

鸢突然夸赞起来。

斑挑起眉，虽然不知道鸢是什么意思，但他还是理所当然地哼了一声：“废话，那可是泉奈。”

然后他狂笑起来：“鸢，跟我打一场。”

“下次吧，现在还不是时候。”鸢诚恳地说，他现在还没法开出高达的完全体，跟斑打起来，要是暴露出什么——比如说木遁什么的——就不好了。

他挥挥手，喊了一声，“白绝。”

在鸢话音落下的一瞬，宇智波斑就听到了小带土和小卡卡西的惊呼。

斑立刻回头，就看见一个有着奇怪绿色的东西从地下冒出来，一抓住两个小崽子就扔向后面，力道之大让两个小崽子都呈抛物线地飞向了天空，最后降落的时候被突然出现在他们身后的鸢一手一个接住。

然后鸢消失了一瞬，再出现的时候小带土和小卡卡西已经不见了。

做完抛物的动作后这个奇怪的东西还眨了眨眼，开口说话了。

“哇，我好厉害哦鸢大人！我居然扔出了这么漂亮的弧度！”

斑的脸色非常糟糕，他刚才完全没有感知到这个东西，没有生物的气息，也没有查克拉的气息。

而他居然就这么被这种东西靠近了身后——！

简直是耻辱！

宇智波斑怒气蒸腾，下一秒连续两个火遁就被吹出朝它席卷过去。

但是斑知道这两个火遁并没有造成什么伤害，就在席卷而去的那一瞬间，斑就看到了那个东西钻进了地里。

“啊我差点就死了鸢大人！”

那东西在鸢的身前钻出了一半的身体，然后毫无音调起伏地大喊着。

“死就死了不差你一个。”鸢冷漠地说，“谁让你扔卡卡西的。”

“诶，原来卡卡西是不能扔的吗？”它歪了下头，问，“那不能扔的卡卡西是谁啊？”

“白色头发那个。”鸢说，“你可以滚了。”

那东西就又缩回了地里，也不知道有没有离开。

宇智波斑冷眼看着他们，然后他瞬身到了鸢的身前，紧接着又是一个火遁被斑瞬发。

因为他将距离拉得太近，火遁太急太快鸢根本就没办法躲闪，斑清晰地看见鸢仅露出的写轮眼快速转动着，那火遁还没烧到鸢就被他眼前出现的漩涡吞噬了。

宇智波斑将这件事记下来，然后他袖口落下一柄苦无就朝鸢的面具划过去，被鸢抽出的胁差挡住，接着用手肘格挡住了斑试图掀他面具的另一只手。

“下次见，宇智波斑。”

鸢漫不经心的声音传入宇智波斑的耳朵，在此期间两人又快速地对了几招，鸢才随着写轮眼纹路的转动转移离开。

而斑已经在鸢使用时空间的间隙间往他身上扔了一个小东西。

成功了。

那是由千手扉间友情提供，根据鸢可以进行空间转移的特性研制出来的定位装置，就算是在独立于大陆的异空间千手扉间都能根据这个装置的坐标用飞雷神转移过去。

斑在泉奈的劝说下不情不愿地收了起来，刚好趁鸢撤离的时候用上。

因为不熟悉不了解，他们还没有办法能够阻止这个神秘人的空间转移，只好另辟蹊径。

“斑——！”

千手柱间急匆匆地赶过来，看见斑独自一人，他慢下脚步，叹了口气，“还是被带走了吗？”

“嗯。”斑的神情平静，丝毫没有刚才的暴躁易怒，他正在思考鸢说过的话，“他提到了泉奈，是不是泉奈查到了什么？”

“那我们去问一下吧。”柱间走过去牵起斑的手，带着斑往火影楼的方向走。

宇智波斑在思考的间隙瞄了一眼和千手柱间交握的手，没有说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8.14日科三满分过了于是开开心心地来更新


	21. Chapter 21

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二十一）

———————————— 

宇智波泉奈确实是查到了些什么。

一接到有人在大街上对上了宇智波斑的消息，千手柱间又是下一秒就不见人影，泉奈就立刻明白是鸢出现了，然后他紧急征用了最后空置的会议室，等两人回来就直接开会。

“我查到的是带土记忆中的那个樱花林的所在地。”宇智波泉奈说，“我之前还打算就此事开一个会呢，没想到鸢就来把带土和卡卡西带走了。”

千手柱间顶着一双通宵证明的黑眼圈，有气无力地问：“鸢不会是一直盯着我们吧？而且他为什么要在这个时候带走带土和卡卡西？”

“挑在这种时候……以及鸢说的话……”千手扉间说，“也就是说情报部探查到的樱花林所在地是正确的。”

一直都处于被动的状态让控制欲很强的宇智波泉奈非常难受，他神色恹恹地陈述说：“樱花林跟我最初设想在花之国不一样，花之国内根本就没有匹配的地点。最后我发现它就在火之国内，距离还不远，离木叶大概有四天的脚程。”

“泉奈刚查到地点他就把人带走……”宇智波斑皱起眉，“他在引我们过去？”

“这是明谋啊，看准了我们肯定会去。”千手柱间说，“因为带土和卡卡西都在他那里。”

千手扉间冷笑一声：“作为火影之子，还是千手和宇智波的孩子，带土的重要性不言而喻，而卡卡西则是旗木家的孩子，在现在正是需要凝聚力的情况下，木叶根本不可能坐视不理。”

“这一趟必须得去，问题是谁去。”泉奈没好气地说。

千手柱间举手：“不用说我一定得到场的了，带土可是我儿子。”

斑看了柱间一眼：“我也去，我要跟鸢打一场。”

千手扉间也说：“还有我，只有我对时空间有了解。”

宇智波泉奈：“……那不就剩我一个留守木叶了吗？”

一片寂静。

宇智波泉奈的眼神刀子一样刮向千手扉间，咬牙切齿：“你确定你的飞雷神能应付鸢？”

千手扉间好整以暇：“最起码我能定位他。”

宇智波斑看向泉奈：“泉奈也想去吗？”

宇智波泉奈重重点头：“我很在意鸢的行为和目的。”

千手柱间左手握拳敲右手手心，哈哈大笑：“那干脆全都去好了！”

千手扉间黑着脸问：“那木叶谁留守。”

柱间歪了歪头，完全不觉得这是个问题：“那简单啊，不是还有各家族长们在吗？”他笑得开怀，“我相信他们能守护好木叶的！”

宇智波泉奈盯着千手柱间好一会，千手柱间笑眯眯地不为所动，泉奈“啧”了一声收回目光，转而用一副一言难尽的表情看向千手扉间。

千手扉间一脸无奈地回望他。

宇智波泉奈最后面无表情地说：“那就按照火影大人的安排来吧。”

宇智波斑眼睛一亮，露出一个小小的笑容。

千手扉间思考了一会，说：“那后天早上出发吧，今天和明天需要先把工作交接好。”

千手柱间眨眨眼，笑着说：“喔！那就交给扉间和泉奈了！我们先散会？”

“那我回族地找火核安排一下。”宇智波斑起身准备离开，经过泉奈的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，“泉奈，不要勉强自己，累的活都交给千手扉间就是了。”

“好的尼桑。”宇智波泉奈笑得乖巧。

千手扉间额角青筋暴起，但他还是忍住了，没当场跟宇智波斑吵起来。

最后千手扉间大发慈悲地将自家兄长赶回了族地，让他处理好千手一族的事务后直接休息养精蓄锐。

两人都离开后，扉间和泉奈一起走回办公室。

“你哥真的有毒。”宇智波泉奈一边走一边朝千手扉间碎碎念，“谁说忍者之神是最和善的？他们好像还以为他好欺负是吧……这家伙外面看着白，里面都是黑的吧？我都有些可怜那些宗族族长了。”

“你又不是第一天认识他了。”千手扉间耐心地听完，然后翻了个白眼，“不过这样一来也能让沉在木叶底下的烂根浮出水面了……暗部那边也要注意点……”

“喂死白毛，你说这次能让多少人倒霉呢？”泉奈手指绕着自己的小辫子，扭头问。

千手扉间仰头想了想：“根据我掌握到的信息……有七成吧。”

“还挺多。”宇智波泉奈嗤笑一声，“他们怎么就不能安安分分的呢。”

“安分就拿不到更多的利益了。”千手扉间打开火影办公室的门，“那可是些被我哥和你哥的绝对武力压制住的饿狼。”

“你说我到时候要不要请人来给他们唱几曲丧歌呢？”宇智波泉奈跟进去后又问。

“……不错的主意。”千手扉间面无表情地鼓了下掌，“不过在此之前要先交接好工作。”

“切。”

宇智波斑在族地里和宇智波火核交接族内事务的时候，突然想起了什么，手中的动作顿时停了下来。

“怎么了，斑大人？”宇智波火核问。

宇智波斑有点懊恼：“我忘记让柱间探查那个不明生物了。”

“？”宇智波火核一脸茫然。

“火核，我去找一下柱间，很快回来。”宇智波斑将手上的文件全部递给宇智波火核，风风火火地离开了。

“？？？”宇智波火核对着文件欲哭无泪，并在心里骂了一句垃圾千手。

千手柱间听到宇智波斑的描述之后，非常严肃地开启了仙人模式，对整个木叶进行了全方位的探查。

最后除了遗留的一丝植物的气息之外，柱间什么都没探到，他们只能得出在鸢离开后，那些可以沉入地下的东西就已经全部撤离的结论。

“那到底是什么东西……”

火之国的某个地方，偏僻而隐秘，却有一大片在深秋依旧盛开的樱花林。

这片樱花林非常漂亮，一重接一重，遮天蔽日，花开不败。

林子的尽头有一座大宅，大宅的后面还有山，林子边缘处有一座私塾，私塾的后面还有一座小神社。

——这块地方完全是小带土精神世界景象的翻版，除了樱花林的面积扩大了至少一倍之外没有任何区别。

这是宇智波带土利用了自己的轮回眼和从宇智波一族那里顺来的两双万花筒在一个月内的杰作。

“好漂亮，带土，这是怎么做到的？”卡卡西手掌搁在额头前，仰头看着高大的樱花树，问不远处的幼稚鬼。

备注，是一大一小两个幼稚鬼。

带着面具的鸢正在和身为本体的小带土猜拳。

“你输了辣鸡，赶快消失吧。”小带土晃了晃小拳头得意洋洋。

“哼。”鸢收起手站起来，从上而下地俯视自己的本体，不情不愿地消失了。

带土盘腿坐在原地，迅速读取了影分身的记忆。

“带——土——！”卡卡西提高了声音喊。

“怎么了卡卡西？”带土起身哒哒哒地跑过去，非常开心地问。

“这是怎么办到的？”卡卡西指着周围问。

“噢，这个啊，还是泉奈他们的推测给我的灵感来着，将现实和环境结合起来，主要输出就是那两双万花筒，然后用我的轮回眼做一下辅助稳定幻境。”带土笑嘻嘻地说，“本质上就是一个小型的限定月读，效果很好，保证他们不会怀疑自己的推测。”

“那林子外面那些人？”卡卡西又问。

“用万花筒修改记忆，将这里合理化，这边还挺偏僻的，就算没印象也不会是问题，所以需要修改的记忆也不是很多。”带土摸了摸下巴，“虽然泉奈最初的推测地点是在花之国，给了我布置的时间，不过其实也挺赶的，前几天总算彻底完工可以放出消息了。”

“所以那边就会顺理成章地探查到这里……”卡卡西叹了口气，“你这种行为绝对不能让斑大人他们知道。”

带土条件反射地抖了抖，然后龇牙咧嘴地说：“怎么可能，老头子他们很长一段时间内都回不来了，等到他们回来都不知道是多久后的事了，我们不说，他们就不会知道！”他顿了顿又补充，“唯一知道这件事的星守也不会说的，所以没问题！”

“你可是吃了星守大人的红豆糕的——托这个的福我们还被变小了扔进这个世界——你确定她不会说？”卡卡西狐疑地问。

“不会的……吧？”带土也有一点点不确定，“卡卡西你向她撒一下娇就好了嘛！”他说到这里拍了拍卡卡西的肩，“她对可爱的小孩子最没有抵抗力了！”

“带土……”卡卡西不是很想说话了，“我们明天就能变回大人的样子了吧？哪里来的小孩子撒娇啊……”然后他吐槽说，“你还不如说她对毛绒绒更加没抵抗力呢。”

带土歪头，认真地想了想：“对哦，我们可以带一只毛绒绒回去给她啊！只要她答应了就肯定不会说的！”

“……”卡卡西的眼睛变成了死鱼眼，“你还有什么布置吗？他们这几天就会过来了吧？”

“唔……还剩黑绝那边了……”带土想了想，说。

“说到这个……”卡卡西伸手去捏他的脸：“你跟黑绝说什么了，它居然兢兢业业地给你跑腿？”

带土被他捏着脸，声音含糊不清：“我说我会解放辉夜女神……”

卡卡西顿了一下，松开手，鼓了两下掌：“你厉害，小心别翻车。”

带土揉着自己被捏红的脸，凑上前去咬了卡卡西的脸一口：“带土大爷才不会翻车！笨卡卡就好好看着吧！”

“很痛啊笨蛋带土！”卡卡西一巴掌糊上带土的脸，将他推开，然后撩起衣服袖子擦了擦满是口水的脸。

“嘿嘿。”带土得意洋洋，随即他脸色一肃，看向某个方向，“黑绝回来了，可以做最后的布置了。”

“需要我做什么吗？”卡卡西问，“星守大人压制我们的力量明天就会彻底消失了。”

“陪我排练一下最后一出戏。”带土牵着卡卡西的手，蹦蹦跳跳地走向尽头的宅子。

数日后。

“千手柱间他们来了。”

宇智波带土对卡卡西说，他笑起来，露出了自己的白牙齿。

“好戏终于要开场了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七夕快乐嗷～☆


	22. Chapter 22

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二十二）

———————————— 

千手柱间被眼前的景象震惊了。

或粉或白、层层叠叠的樱花随风飘落，在地上铺上一层厚厚的花毯，在风的拂动下如浪潮般起起落落，一眼望去居然看不到尽头。

“简直就是花瓣的海洋。”最终找不到合适形容词去形容的千手柱间干巴巴地说。

“这片林子比我在带土记忆中看见的要大很多啊。”唯一见过这幅景象的宇智波泉奈也有点惊讶。

“现在不是樱花盛开的时节吧？”斑说着，一双鲜红似血的写轮眼在周遭巡视。

“难道是幻觉？”千手扉间想起了他们之前的推测。

千手柱间摸摸下巴，粗略地感应了一下：“诶…？没感应到什么违和的点啊……”

他想了想，蹲下来，手按在地上，闭上了眼睛，木遁的力量如水流汩汩深入地下，又像是植物的根茎一般铺开，占据了整个地下网络。

“唔……”千手柱间得到结论，他睁开眼站起来，对眼前的景象更加赞叹不已了。

“柱间，发现什么了？”斑侧头问他，另一边开着万花筒写轮眼没探测到幻术痕迹的宇智波泉奈也扭过头来看向柱间。

“地下属于樱花树的树根数量很少。”

千手柱间言简意赅地说。

“这是一个大型幻境。”

宇智波斑的神色变得兴味起来，他注视着这片林子，眼中花纹繁杂的万花筒熠熠生辉。

“除了时空间之外，还是个幻术大家吗？”他意味深长地说，“有意思。”

在幻术上建树颇丰的宇智波泉奈对这个幻境有些跃跃欲试：“跟我之前推测的差别不是很大啊……不过实物倒是比带土脑中的幻境要大上不少，这是为什么？”

“因为他虽然精神力很强大，但是毕竟年纪太小了点吧。”千手扉间在一旁随口说。

“是这样吗？”宇智波泉奈歪歪头，觉得有点道理，“话说这个幻境的节点会不会是在宅院里呢？”

“是不是都没什么区别吧？”千手扉间翻了个白眼，“反正都是要去那里的。”

“你说得对。”宇智波泉奈点点头，目光看向樱花林的深处，眼睛亮得惊人，“你开路，快走。”

宇智波泉奈拿手指去捅他。

“哈？！”千手扉间扭头瞪他，但是面对着宇智波泉奈亮晶晶的眼睛，他可耻地屈服了。

千手扉间深吸一口气，大步流星地走在最前面，边走还边低声嘟囔：“邪恶的宇智波。”

“垃圾千手，少说废话。”宇智波泉奈的耳朵可尖了，他快步上前，一巴掌拍在千手扉间的背上。

千手扉间又瞪了他一眼，但还是安安静静地闭嘴了。

“……”

宇智波斑动作缓慢地转头看向他们，目光极其不善，如果目光能杀人的话，恐怕千手扉间已经死去无数遍了吧。

但是很明显，前面那两位旁若无人的年轻人，已经完全忽视掉身后的宇智波斑了。

千手柱间看向自家弟弟的目光怜悯，他微不可察地叹了口气，手臂勾上不知道在想些什么的宇智波斑，带着他跟上前头的两人。

“斑，走啦！”

“千、手、扉、间。”宇智波斑一字一顿地念着，然后森森然地笑了。他甩掉千手柱间的手，大踏步地跟着他们，一双写轮眼事无巨细地观察两人的互动。

千手柱间抖了抖，哀叹一声，走在了最后，思考着怎么拯救弟弟。

半个小时前。

樱花林尽头的宅院中。

“卡卡西，醒醒。”带土将卡卡西从被窝中拉起来，他伸手捧起卡卡西的脸，轻轻地拍了拍。

“带土让我再睡会嘛……好困啊……”卡卡西的小脑袋一点一点的，全靠带土的手掌托着才没让他一头栽倒在床褥上。

“醒醒啊——！笨卡卡！”带土捏了捏卡卡西的脸颊，“太阳晒屁股啦还不起！探测用的白绝已经看见老头子他们靠近林子了！”

“唔……？”卡卡西终于艰难地睁开了眼睛，意识开始回笼。

“哦……”意识一回笼卡卡西就清醒了，“带着黑绝的白绝呢？”

“已经让它去门口等着了，只要千手柱间一靠近，我就会远程控制它。”说话间，带土解除了变身术，变回了大人的模样。

——事实上，前天他就已经完全变回去了，但是不知出于什么意图，晚上他总是会变回小孩的样子和卡卡西挤在一起。

卡卡西目前并不打算变回大人的模样，于是就一直没有驱散体内压制着他的神力，他打了个哈欠，在大号带土别称鸢的牵引下去洗漱，然后再悠哉悠哉地吃早饭。

“黑绝不在你就放飞了吗？”卡卡西咬着三文治，含含糊糊地吐槽。

“我没有。”带土即刻否认，他给卡卡西倒了杯牛奶递过去，得意洋洋地说，“小号的我不在更能推动剧情。”

卡卡西翻了个漂亮的白眼，咽下了嘴里的食物后才说：“幼稚鬼，连自己的醋都吃。”

“哼。”

现在。

樱花林中。

“那是……带土？”被宇智波泉奈赶在前面开路的千手扉间停下脚步，一向苦大仇深的脸上有点愕然。

身边的宇智波泉奈因为他的突然一停差点撞上，他没好气地抱怨了一句：“停之前说一声会死吗？！”

然后他才看向宅院的方向。

千手柱间和宇智波斑也都看过去，发现不远处宅院的门槛上坐着一个小孩，根据这段时间对两个小孩的了解，所有人都毫无障碍地认出了这个小孩是带土而不是其他什么不认识的人。

千手柱间抿了下唇，快步地走过去，并且高声喊道：“……带土？”

那个小孩听到声音，抬起头来，一双三勾玉在他的眼中缓缓旋转着。

昨日，上午。

鸢让白绝变成小带土的样子，再让黑绝融合进去。然后他蹲下身子，大手按在白绝特供版【仔土】的头上，一脸严肃。

“白绝，你到时候什么都不用想，按照我说的做好后，接下来交给我。”然后他又看向咕噜噜冒出头的属于黑绝的一部分，继续说，“一旦白绝被千手柱间抱起来，就是黑绝出场的时候了，那家伙有多牲口想必你也清楚，一定要小心再小心，绝对不能失败。”

“是～”【仔土】笑嘻嘻地应了，它的工作最轻松，轻松之余也让它兴致勃勃地想看黑绝苦逼兮兮地被使唤。

“是，鸢大人。”黑绝压抑着兴奋，很快、很快，只要再忍耐一天，它就能见到母亲大人了！所以它才不会失败！

“很好。”鸢收回手，然后站起来，居高临下地说，“今天就让你们适应一下，别到时候出岔子了。”

“滚吧。”他挥挥手，冷酷地说。

于是披着仔土皮的白绝蹦蹦跳跳地朝正在切磋的小带土和小卡卡西那边过去。

鸢的脸色瞬间就黑了。

他大步向前，一手扣住白绝的脑袋，限制住它的行动：“离他们远点。”

白绝在他的手下艰难扭过头来，那张属于仔土的脸上满是无辜和渴望：“可是我想和那个不能扔的卡卡西玩啊。”

“不许。”鸢冷酷无情，无动于衷，“还有黑绝，我还记得你对卡卡西动手那一天的事呢。”

冒出头来看戏结果无辜躺枪的黑绝：“……”

“我不会对他动手了。”黑绝磨了磨牙，为了消除这个男人的戒心只好保证说。

鸢似笑非笑地看了它一眼，放开了按住白绝的手，然后在沮丧的白绝改道离开的时候，轻飘飘地说。

“要是你敢，我就送你去和太阳肩并肩，让你再也见不到母亲。”

靠，有轮回眼了不起啊……还真是了不起。

你够狠。黑绝咬牙切齿但是又无可奈何。

昨日，下午。

白绝百般无聊地到处闲逛，走到某棵树下的时候，卡卡西突然从树上跳出来，这吓了白绝一跳，因为它完全没有发现卡卡西。

白绝牢牢地记得这是“不能扔”和“离远点”的卡卡西，但是对方主动找来不能算是它的错吧？于是它眨巴眨巴眼睛，高兴地说：“卡卡西！你来找我玩吗？”

卡卡西扯下了口罩，笑眯眯地说：“不是哦～我找黑绝。”

“嗳？黑黑，找你的。”白绝的语气沮丧下来，它不情不愿地呼叫黑绝。

黑绝冒出头，一脸问号地看向卡卡西。

卡卡西笑得眉眼弯弯：“我只是想告诉你别想打带土主意而已～”

“我打那个小孩主意干什么？”黑绝感到了莫名其妙并翻了个白眼——如果它有白眼的话。

“不止带土，鸢先生也是哦。”卡卡西继续笑，“不然的话……”

他一脸可爱地歪头思考了一下，然后露出了一个可爱度爆表的灿烂笑容。

“我能保证你永远都不会见到辉夜姬哦。”

——这个小孩是认真的，他是真的能做到！

而且这个威胁居然和鸢的异曲同工。

黑绝顿时毛骨悚然，靠这都是什么小孩啊？！

“……哦。”黑绝默默地缩了回去，表示惹不起，它忍。

看在你也是同盟者的份上，而且为了母亲，我忍，等见到母亲再收拾你们这群轮流威胁它的混账。

黑绝暗暗发誓。

时间，回到现在。

【仔土】坐在宅院的门槛上，他听到声音抬起头，一双将哭未哭、湿漉漉的三勾玉一看到千手柱间就瞬间亮了起来，然后他跳起来，满腹委屈地朝千手柱间跑过去。

“哆桑——”

“带土！”柱间眼睛一亮，迅速接住了朝他冲过来的【仔土】，并且抱了起来，随即又有点疑惑，“卡卡西呢？”

“他在鸢的身边没法离开。”【仔土】双手抱紧他的脖子，拉扯成丝丝缕缕的黑色悄无声息地从【仔土】的手臂蔓延到千手柱间的脖子上，慢慢地转移过去，完全没有引起千手柱间的注意。

【仔土】委委屈屈地控诉：“好过分哦他还要把我赶离卡卡西，那个混蛋他就只是想抓卡卡西而已！我就是个附带的！呜见不到卡卡西我只好四处乱逛了……”说到这里他的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉，然后号啕大哭起来，“还好哆桑你来了呜呜呜哆桑快去打倒大魔王！”

“好好好，哆桑去打倒大魔王。”千手柱间安抚地拍着他的背。

“说好了哦，哆桑要打倒大魔王。”【仔土】抽噎着，加重了大魔王的音，说完后他伸出尾指，“要拉勾——”

千手柱间也伸出尾指和他勾了一下，“哆桑保证，带土就安心吧。”

“嗯！”【仔土】朝他露出了大大的笑容，他眼角瞥见最后一丝黑色已经完全没入千手柱间的身体，于是他眨了眨眼，开始抽离意识。

【仔土】的表情慢慢地趋近于无。

千手柱间的脸色随着他的表情变化逐渐严肃起来，他看见【仔土】变得面无表情的脸上，那双红艳艳的三勾玉变回了黑色。

然后他朝千手柱间歪头，笑了一下。

“呀～”

已经面无表情的千手柱间眼中亮起了愤怒的火焰。

宅院深处，鸢睁开了眼睛，眼中的三勾玉渐渐旋转起来，变成了万花筒的模样。

“卡卡西，你准备好了吗？”他问。

“嗯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 砍掉了原本设想的2堍1卡，改为迫害千手柱间


	23. Chapter 23

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二十三）

———————————— 

黑绝非常的努力。

在鸢的一双轮回眼的加持下，母亲近在咫尺，似乎一伸手就能碰到，它不得不努力。

鸢给黑绝的任务是：潜伏在千手柱间体内。

而潜伏过后，就是等着鸢让千手柱间因陷入幻境而失去意识，这时候黑绝就能鸠占鹊巢地完全控制千手柱间的行动，成为整个计划的最后一步。

这太过于艰难了，黑绝第一次听到的时候顿觉眼前发黑，它该如何不被发现地附身在对自然气息极其敏感、蜉蝣之术不一定能躲过其感知的千手柱间身上？

绝生艰难。

“为什么是千手柱间而不是宇智波斑？”

会议中，黑绝生无可恋地问。

“因为他比宇智波斑适合。”鸢只说了一句就不说了，面具下裸露在外的一双轮回眼灼灼地盯着黑绝，“你不乐意？”

“不不不！”黑绝接连说了三个不，大写的从心。

它想了想，又按耐不住地多嘴问了一句：“难道是因为用幻术对付千手柱间比对付宇智波斑容易？”

毕竟宇智波斑有永恒万花筒写轮眼，挣脱幻术的可能性实在是太高了。

“你就当是这样吧。”鸢无情地安排完黑绝就把它扔在原地，撕裂空间离开了，“有空想为什么不如想想怎么附身在千手柱间的身上吧。”

鸢的语气那叫一个幸灾乐祸，留下黑绝一只绝加倍生无可恋地摊成了一滩。

而且鸢用的是黄泉比良坂，彰显着他对轮回眼的使用自如！这是鸢对它的赤裸裸的威胁！如果失败了它真的会和太阳肩并肩吧？绝对会的吧？

黑绝更加觉得绝生艰难了。

听完带土絮絮叨叨地说着他怎么把黑绝踹进坑里，卡卡西好奇地提问了。

“我记得柱间大人对幻术也很了解吧？”

“是啊，无限月读都不一定能困住他。”

带土仗着自己是大人体型，将小小只的卡卡西抱在怀里像吸猫一样吸，“我爸就是个怪物。”

“那黑绝能做到吗？”卡卡西又问。

“能吧，”带土无谓地说，“它附身的时候我会吸引千手柱间的注意力让他忽视些微的异样。”

“再说了，就算失败了我也有plan C。”带土表示他丝毫不虚，失败了也不过是没那么好玩而已，不会影响他的最终目标。

“哦。”卡卡西死鱼眼，带土的性格越来越恶劣了，是因为他们的世界太和平了吗？

卡卡西陷入了沉思。

“不问问plan B吗？”带土见他哦了一声后就没动静了，他胡乱地蹭了蹭卡卡西软软的头发，不甘心地问。

卡卡西向上往后伸手拍拍他的脸颊，带土的脸又干脆地往他小小的手上蹭了蹭，卡卡西眉眼弯弯，相当捧场地问：“那带土大人，plan B又是什么啊？”

带土顿时得意地笑起来：“诶嘿，plan B是黑绝控制千手柱间行动失败的后手。”

卡卡西明白了：“也就是说，plan A是黑绝成功控制柱间大人的发展，plan B是黑绝没能控制住人的发展，plan C就是以黑绝没法附身为前提进行的计划，对吗？”

“bingo！”带土捏了捏卡卡西软软的脸，然后猖狂地大笑，“最好的还是plan A，效果肯定很精彩！”

“你就作吧你。”卡卡西叹气。

为了带土不会翻车，只能对柱间大人说声对不起了。卡卡西良心不安地在心中祈祷：愿我们世界的柱间大人保佑你。

千手柱间现在怒气蒸腾，如果怒气有数值的话，那么毫无疑问，千手柱间的怒气值已经爆炸了。

就连原本满脸慈爱听着他们对话的另外三人都一脸茫然，感受着来自千手柱间的查克拉压力，不知道出了什么情况——被人高马大的千手柱间阻挡着，他们没能看到【仔土】的表情变化全过程。

“柱间？”宇智波斑沉声询问，“怎么了？”

千手扉间和宇智波泉奈也用疑惑的眼神看向千手柱间。

“带土呢？”千手柱间没有回答宇智波斑，只是强忍着怒意问怀中的【仔土】。

斑、扉间、泉奈的表情立刻凝重起来。

【仔土】没有回答，似乎是陷入了思考。

果然和鸢大人说的一样诶，如果不是小带土本人出马，它就绝对瞒不过这个人。

明明无论是外貌、气息也好，还是查克拉也好，它都和本人一模一样没有区别，为什么千手柱间还能发觉啊？！

白绝眨眨眼，觉得这实在是太神奇了，它很好奇千手柱间是怎么办到的。

于是它想到就问了。

“你为什么能发现呢？”白绝歪头，表情困惑，神态也和小带土本人十足十的像，起码除了千手柱间，其他人都认不出来这不是带土，但是既然千手柱间肯定了这是个冒牌货，那么他们也都选择相信这确实不是带土。

“明明我的变化术很好，鸢大人都说没人比得过呢。”

就连委屈的语气都和带土一样，听得所有人的表情都愈发严肃起来。

千手柱间瞥了它一眼，说：“是很好，但我还不至于连自己的儿子是真是假都认不出。”他又重复了先前的问话，“带土呢？”

“不知道。”白绝回答得很干脆。虽然得到了答案，白绝却不太理解意思，不过它可以之后去问问鸢。

“鸢大人就在里面等你们哦。”白绝说着，趁着千手柱间一瞬间的怔愣，它放开搂着千手柱间脖子的手，整个身体扭曲变形，脱离了对方的掌控，然后往下一缩，“咻”地一声就离开了千手柱间。

白绝溜得飞快，一解除危机它就变回了原来的样子，大摇大摆地站在了大门的面前。

“是你！”宇智波斑立刻就认出了白绝，他扭头对弟弟说，“就是这个东西和鸢一起劫走了带土和卡卡西。”

宇智波泉奈看向白绝：“长得确实很奇怪，鸢叫他白绝对吧？还有变化术……连查克拉也能做到一模一样吗？”

千手扉间拧起眉来，一脸凝重：“我感应不到它的存在。”

“果然吗……”宇智波斑一点都不意外，当初柱间开了仙人模式翻遍了整个木叶都没感觉到这东西的任何遗留气息。

“你说鸢在等我们？”千手柱间问。

“嗯嗯～”白绝还记得它功成身退的最后一个任务，“鸢大人让我转告你们，珍惜最后一次见到千手带土和小卡卡西的机会吧～”

说完后它摆摆手，蹦蹦跳跳地进了宅子，就要回到鸢的身边。

最后一次见到带土和卡卡西的机会？

千手扉间和宇智波泉奈对视一眼，双双陷入沉思。

“哦——？”宇智波斑的神色变得危险起来，“是要将我们一网打尽吗？有意思。”

“我们进去吧。”千手柱间说，他一马当先地往宅院中走去，表情复杂难辩。

宇智波斑跟在他的身后。

“我讨厌被动。”宇智波泉奈亦步亦趋地跟着宇智波斑，小声咕哝着。

千手扉间和他并肩而行，他伸手摸了一把泉奈的小辫子，口中安慰：“谁都讨厌被动。”

宇智波泉奈抢回自己的辫子，对他翻了个白眼。

就在四人走进宅院的那一刻，鸢就回收了作为幻境节点的两双万花筒写轮眼，解除了所有的幻术。

宅院外的樱花幻境卷起花瓣的旋风，粉白的花瓣风暴所经之处，虚假的美景寸寸碎裂，消失无踪，暴露出现实中荒无人烟的森林。

昏暗森林中，一座孤零零的宅院伫立在其中，如同蛰伏已久的噬人黑兽。

而鸢的所在地，白绝已经靠着它绝佳的机动溜了回来。

“鸢大人鸢大人！”白绝朝正在收纳四只眼球的面具男举手，“只要是父母都能像千手柱间那样认出自己的孩子是真是假吗？”

“我怎么知道？”鸢感到了莫名其妙，他背靠着枯树外形的外道魔像坐着，将两双万花筒写轮眼收好，扔进了神威空间，“你自己去找答案。”

“……”

坐在一边对着外道魔像发呆的卡卡西见到他的举动，明白这家伙是完全不打算物归原主了。

不过他又想起来，宇智波泉奈完全不知道这两双万花筒是带土拿走的，所以就算不还，也完全没有任何问题，只是会在宇智波泉奈那里变成一桩悬案而已。

“我自己找答案？”白绝歪头想了想，“那鸢大人，我可以变成那些人类的孩子，然后看他们的父母认不认得出来吗？”

“随便你。”鸢朝它翻了个白眼，“不过要结束后再说。”

“谢谢鸢大人～！”白绝得到了来自顶头上司的许可，它高兴地舞蹈了两下，然后钻入了地里隐藏起来，等待鸢的下一个指令。

“真是人性化的白绝。”卡卡西感叹。

“哪里变异了吧。”鸢将卡卡西捞进自己的怀里，“笨卡卡，你真的还不打算变回去吗？你要是变回去我立马换个剧本！”

虽然小只的卡卡西超软超可爱，哪里都好。

但是小只的卡卡西不能亲亲啊！美中不足！

“不打算。”卡卡西眨眨眼，冷漠地说，“因为我决定要靠这个外表在星守大人那里挽救一下你。”

“……这么不信任我力挽狂澜的能力？有点过分哦。”鸢将面具往上拉了一点，露出的下巴搁在了卡卡西的头上，“不如我们回去的时候把这个世界的九尾拎给她吧？”

“毕竟你抢了星守大人的红豆糕吃呢。”卡卡西翻出口罩带好，“九喇嘛得罪你了？”

“没有啊。”鸢理所当然地说，“可是最毛绒绒的就是它了。”

话题很快就被终结，鸢放开卡卡西，用木遁眨眼间就造了一张王座一样的椅子，然后重新抱着卡卡西坐了上去，他重新扣好了自己的面具，露出了一双异色的眼睛。

卡卡西在鸢的怀里端正坐好，黑色的眼珠子失去了灵动，无悲无喜。

千手柱间一抵达他们所在的庭院，就看到了鸢和卡卡西，以及他们身后那株和樱花宅邸格格不入的枯树。

鸢一手撑着脸，一手揽着怀里的卡卡西，等到四人都踏入了庭院，才直起身慢悠悠地开口。

“欢迎你们。”

“柱间大人，斑大人，还有泉奈大人和扉间大人。”卡卡西也开口了，语气中带着点悲伤，“你们终于来了。”

“卡卡西，带土怎么了？”千手柱间观察着卡卡西的表情，轻声问。

“如果你是问千手带土的话，他已经不在了。”

鸢代替卡卡西回答了他，卡卡西默默闭上了眼睛。

千手柱间瞪大了眼睛，情绪低落下来。

“你到底要做什么？！”千手扉间冷声问。

“嗯——”鸢侧头想了想，语气轻快地回答了他，“召唤祖奶奶？”

？？？

所有人都一脸懵逼。

鸢看着他们不明所以的脸，哈哈地笑了几声，补充说：“不过在此之前，要先放一个无限月读呢。”

“想见到祖奶奶还真是麻烦啊，对吧卡卡西？”他低头问。

卡卡西睁开了眼睛，没说话。

鸢笑了下，也不在意他的反应，只是伸手摸了摸卡卡西的白发，轻声诱哄道：“卡卡西，动手吧。”

卡卡西眨了眨眼，离开了鸢的怀抱。他跳下了椅子，一只苦无在他的小手中自在的旋转着，隐隐的雷光附着其上。

千手柱间不由自主地往前走了一步，卡卡西的眼神却制止了他的下一步。

卡卡西悲伤的声音传到他们的耳中：

“这都是为了带土，对不起。”

苦无脱手而出，伴随着雷鸣，被卡卡西反手扔进了外道魔像的根部位置。

放置在那里的九卷卷轴被悉数破坏，压力磅礴的尾兽查克拉汹涌而出，又如归流入海般涌入了外道魔像之中。

外道魔像，情况突变！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本世界·九尾：危  
> 你们两个，是不是有点悠闲？  
> 我拿这个世界的千手柱间祭天，堍堍保佑我感冒快点好🙏  
> （当然柱间最后还是会好好的


	24. Chapter 24

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二十四）

———————————— 

随着尾兽查克拉的充盈涌入，外道魔像枯树一般的枝条渐渐充盈伸展，狰狞地舒展开来。

很快，它的体积就比之前大了好几倍，扭曲的枝条向外扩张攀沿，这座庭院已经容纳不下这棵肆意生长的“树”了。

——枯木逢春也不外如是。

千手柱间的心脏激烈地鼓动着，尽管这看起来像是木遁一样的产物，但是那注入了尾兽查克拉后开始吞噬周围查克拉的情况让他直觉大事不妙，柱间秒入仙人模式，脑袋也加速思考，寻找着对付这东西的方法。

镇压？破坏？还是封印？

宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈两人直接抽出了武器，万花筒写轮眼在他们的眼中转动，严阵以待。

“这是什么东西？！”而千手扉间脸色大变，他紧盯着外道魔像，动用自己作为感知忍者的感知力对其进行分析，“这股查克拉量……刚刚的尾兽查克拉可没有那么多……”

“我们叫它外道魔像，以前的人叫它十尾残骸。”鸢好心情地回答了千手扉间，他揽着回到了他身边的卡卡西，夸奖道：“做得好，卡卡西。”

卡卡西面无表情地接受了夸奖。

“尾兽查克拉只是个唤醒十尾的引子而已。”鸢游刃有余地继续解释说，“一旦外道魔像吸收了九只尾兽的查克拉，十尾就会苏醒，而我要做的，是成为十尾人柱力。”

“然后再释放无限月读，将我亲爱的祖奶奶从封印中解放出来。”

鸢虽然进行了解释，但柱间等人还是对他话语中的无限月读和所谓的祖奶奶一头雾水，只知道鸢要成为十尾的人柱力。

“你还真是有够嚣张啊？”宇智波泉奈冷笑一声，挽了一个刀花。

“我去制止这个【十尾】的动作。”千手柱间说。

“我对付鸢。”宇智波斑立刻接上。

“那我注意他的时空间。”千手扉间也说。

“啧。”宇智波斑嫌弃地看了千手扉间一眼，“真不想跟你合作。”

千手扉间咬牙切齿：“彼此彼此。”

垃圾宇智波，谁想管你啊？！

“嗯哼，这进展就有点太快了，先让尾兽和你们玩玩吧。”

鸢从怀中掏出了一个卷轴，撕开后往宇智波斑那边一扔，一阵烟雾炸开，比先前九枚尾兽查克拉卷轴聚在一起还要庞大的查克拉喷涌而出，伴随着不同的嘶吼声，杀意磅礴。

要是逐一数过去，就会发现，不多不少，刚好九道声音。

“尾兽？！”宇智波斑的神色更加期待起来。

“尾兽的事情是鸢做的吗……”千手扉间和宇智波泉奈对视一眼，都感到了棘手。

鸢会不会已经放出消息说尾兽在木叶了？

“可恶的宇智波——”嘶吼过后便是蕴含着查克拉的愤怒咆哮，一颗由查克拉组成的、巨大的黑色球体在烟雾的上空聚拢成型，正对着宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈的方向。

耳边充斥着九尾的怒吼，鸢眼疾手快地捂着卡卡西的耳朵，然后才眼神无辜地和卡卡西对视。

“你对九喇嘛做了什么？”在震天的怒吼下，卡卡西感觉他脑袋都震了震，他轻微地甩了甩头，小声问。

“可能是因为我把它们九只都挤在一个卷轴里了？”鸢低头凑在卡卡西的耳边，挪开了一点点手，迟疑地说完后又重新捂好了他的耳朵。

卡卡西不忍直视地闭了闭眼睛。

惨，太惨了，作为尾兽竟然毫无尊严可言的挤在一个小房间里。

在尾兽的威胁下，柱间、斑、扉间、泉奈四人迅速各自分散，远离了那个已经被发射过来的、一看就很危险的尾兽炮。

然而尾兽炮的打击范围有点太广了，他们并不能完全避开。

在被尾兽炮轰炸而起的又一层烟雾中，一个木人和两个巨大的查克拉巨人拔地而起。

在尾兽堵在前方的庞大身躯的阻挡下，鸢并不能清楚地看见柱间等人的动向，他拍了拍卡卡西的背部，卡卡西小小的斜睨了他一眼，用飞雷神远离尾兽炮的打击现场，然后在找到千手柱间的方向后就往那边过去。

鸢站起身来离开椅子，随着他的动作，一直隐藏在他身后的、连接着他和十尾的管道也浮现出来，鸢的动作顿了顿，随即一把扯断了这些根本就没在输送查克拉的管道。

虽然只是个注入了部分尾兽查克拉的不完全版十尾，但鸢依旧很嫌弃。

“我才不当十尾人柱力，吃力又不讨好。”鸢嫌弃地嘟囔，“我手上还有些辉夜的查克拉，用这个来变六道模式吧……”

“虽然没老头子当初变的那么厉害，不过也够用了，为了以防万一，我之前从星守那骗来的封印符要拿出来……还有后手一二三四五……”

鸢数了数自己的预备计划，然后满意地哼了两声。

“垃圾黑绝，乖乖跳坑吧。”

鸢自己用的形象就是属于十尾人柱力宇智波带土的，只是没有长出角，以及拥有那股相对应的力量而已。所以他要做的，就是依靠辉夜的查克拉变成六道模式，来伪装成十尾人柱力。

——反正两个模式间也没什么太大的区别。

“还剩点时间，刚刚好没问题。”

鸢做好准备后，开始变身。

宇智波斑使出须佐能乎之后就往罪魁祸首-九尾那里冲过去，九只尾兽都聚在一起，九尾表示丝毫不慌，就是看见那双写轮眼就生气。

九尾的尾巴扫过其它的尾兽，九只尾兽对视一眼，都不约而同地避开了宇智波斑的写轮眼。

吃过一次写轮眼的亏，它们可不会再犯傻了！

“你们这群混蛋人类！”守鹤扬起沙子，瓮声瓮气地吼。

矶抚也吼了声，朝宇智波斑吐了一个水遁。

宇智波斑猝不及防被糊了一脸沙子，又被水浇了一遍，他慢慢地抹干净脸，笑容狰狞。

“你、们、死、定、了。”

九大尾兽不约而同地抖了抖。

而在尾兽们阻挡着的后面，已经成功变身的鸢套着大筒木一族特有的白底黑勾玉的长袍，手握六道锡杖，背后环绕一圈求道玉，他感受着自己身上六道模式的查克拉，相当满意地哼了声。

因为额上长了角，他的面具已经碎了一小块，而且有往下掉落的趋势。

鸢摸了摸裸露出来的额头，那里有一条细小的裂缝，因为查克拉不足，并没有张开。

“差点忘了，换张面具先……”鸢掏出一张为了这个模式而特制的面具，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把旧的面具换掉。

还不到露脸的时候吗？

看见了鸢那有着奇怪品味的新面具，卡卡西的念头一闪而过。

他已经吸引了千手柱间过来，但是还附带了一个千手扉间。

可惜，带土只需要千手柱间一个人，千手扉间是多余的。

卡卡西睁着无神的双眼，对千手扉间的存在露出了一点属于孩子的烦躁。

他表现出气急败坏的神态，朝千手扉间攻击过去，以转移他对千手柱间的注意力。

因为担心卡卡西才被吸引过来的千手柱间见他的如此神态，反而微妙地松了一口气。

“火影大人不是要对付十尾吗？”鸢的笑声传进千手柱间的耳朵里，“分心可不好哦～”

说话间，十尾的长手已经往千手柱间抽去。

千手柱间立刻一个翻滚躲过了十尾的攻击，他将注意力集中在了鸢的身上。

鸢在控制十尾，这么快就成为十尾人柱力了吗？快到所有人都没法阻止的程度……而且他的模样……从所未见。

至于这个十尾……千手柱间神色凝重。这已经不是所谓的“树”了，而是一个奇怪的生物，最引人注目的是头上那只鲜红色的勾玉眼睛，和写轮眼有点像但差别也很大，如果没有勾玉并且换个颜色的话，倒是和鸢的左眼长得差不多。

思考只在一瞬间，千手柱间已经摆好了手势。

“仙法-木遁-树界降诞！”

破土而出的木遁枝条紧紧束缚住十尾，制止住了它的行动。鸢没管十尾，就算千手柱间不限制它的行动他也不会过多地驱使。鸢只是锡杖一指，求道玉一转，六道攻击直冲千手柱间而去。

“带土记忆中被抹去的到底是谁？”柱间躲过攻击然后反击回去，在战斗的间隙中他问，“他的记忆是你抹去的吗，为什么？”

“当然是双亲中的另一位啦。”鸢好整以暇地回答他，“是我，因为是你们认识的人哦。”

他们认识的人？千手柱间一边对付鸢一边苦思冥想也没有想到符合的对象。

“你是故意把带土送到我们身边的？！”正在暴打九只尾兽的宇智波斑看过来，质问声也传了过来。

他手下的尾兽见他注意力被转移就立刻反击，被宇智波斑一个后跳躲过了，紧接着跳在八尾的身上，就要再次暴打尾兽一顿，吓得八尾立刻断尾逃生。

“带土记忆里那个假柱间是你吗？”在宇智波斑身边协助自家兄长暴打尾兽的宇智波泉奈也提问了。

“正解，不送过去你们怎么会进我的套呢。”鸢笑起来，“另外，那个柱间很好玩对吧？”

“恶心死了。”宇智波泉奈做了个呕吐的动作。

“真遗憾。”鸢用求道玉轰穿了千手柱间的木遁，他耸了下肩膀，语气非常的遗憾，“我还很花心思设置的呢。”

宇智波泉奈生气地朝他吹了个火遁，被鸢躲过了，还差点波及到和鸢对打的千手柱间。

“你这是人柱力吗？”千手柱间再次躲过鸢操控得形态变化各异的求道玉，颇有些咬牙切齿，“这些黑球又是什么？”

“大概吧，是求道玉哦，多好玩啊。”鸢兴致勃勃地回答他，“看我多好说话啊，什么都回答你们。”

……那还真是谢谢你哦。

宇智波泉奈翻了个白眼，操控着须佐能乎给千手柱间搭了把手，勉为其难的。

鸢分出一个求道玉对付宇智波泉奈，紧接着集中了全部的注意力，调出了预设好的幻术。

就在鸢和千手柱间交手的某个瞬间，千手柱间一时不察，和鸢面具下的眼睛对视了，随即他便愣在了原地，没能再进行下一步的动作，只能任由鸢止住他前倾的姿势，直面鸢精心布置的幻术。

让千手柱间震惊的是，对视那一瞬间，他看到的鸢的眼睛，那并不是一只万花筒一只轮回眼的异色瞳，而是一双完整的轮回眼！

异色瞳居然也是幻术！

鸢到底为什么要设立这种幻术？！

“……你会知道一切的，另外，祝你生日快乐，父亲。”千手柱间听到鸢低低地笑了声，在他耳边轻声说，保证只有他一个听得见。

“？？？”

千手柱间一脸问号地失去了意识。

“黑绝，滚出来，到你了。”

鸢接住千手柱间倒下的身体，然后冷声说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 堍堍的装备全都是顺来或者骗来的。  
> 如文中所言，千手柱间生日快乐🎂  
> 我对没记住柱间生日这件事表达忏悔_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
> 虽然很巧合，但谁会像我这样在人家生日的时候迫害人家呢？？？？
> 
> 依靠bgm成功更新了。
> 
> 高梨康治，永远的神。


	25. Chapter 25

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二十五）

———————————— 

千手柱间知道他在坠落。

但是他只是任由自己在坠落，柱间现在已经被“父亲”这个称呼满脑袋刷屏了。

鸢为什么要叫他父亲？？？

这个问题实在是无解，千手柱间直到落地了还是不太想相信那个恶劣的鸢也可能是他儿子，只好暂且把这当成是鸢的一个恶劣玩笑。

他把注意力拉回来，观察着周边，昏暗无光的空间内看不到任何东西，只有一条小石子铺砌的小路散发着莹莹微光，昭示着它是这里唯一的道路。

千手柱间起步，踏上这条小路，向尽头走去。

前方都是什么牛鬼蛇神，鸢又是什么打算，这些都要见到才知道。

千手柱间的意识被拉入由一双轮回眼构筑的幻术之中，失去了意识他的身体也就失去了主导，被鸢捞在了手上。

这个变故让所有人都震惊了。

远处的宇智波斑瞳孔紧缩，立刻扔下了手中的尾兽，一个起跳就往千手柱间身边赶。

“柱间——！”

可是这已经晚了，就和已经变得昏暗的天色一样。在鸢叫黑绝滚出来的时候、不，在千手柱间看到鸢的眼睛的时候就晚了。

一片漆黑的像是粘液一般的东西涌上了千手柱间的皮肤并将其覆盖，在这种东西覆盖住了千手柱间的一半脸部的时候，鸢开口叫停了。

“行了，这样就可以了吧。”鸢嫌弃地说，“你太丑了，好歹留下一半能看的脸来。”

“好过分哦鸢大人。”千手柱间开口说话了，属于他的浑厚声线却不属于他的语气，带着无尽的谄媚，有着说不出的违和感，“呜哇请放下锡杖不要吓我！要不我不具现出来……？”

“不行，以及闭嘴。”鸢似笑非笑地看着黑绝，“别让我看不到你在哪。”

“——否则你知道后果的。”

“我就那么不值得信任吗？”

黑绝用千手柱间的声音委屈巴巴地说着，千手柱间的身体被它维持着一半黑一半正常的状况——别的不说，起码黑绝要是离开了千手柱间就会立刻被发现。

而远处趁着千手扉间一瞬间的怔愣摆脱了对方然后飞雷神回到鸢身边的卡卡西抖了抖，露出了一副要吐的表情。

“鸢大人，您能不能让它正常点？”卡卡西扯着鸢的袍角软软地撒娇说，“我被恶心得有点想吐……”

鸢低下头看着卡卡西，卡卡西黑漆漆的眼珠中满是对黑绝的嫌弃和快点解决的催促。

嗯，他看出卡卡西确实是很想吐了。黑绝败坏了卡卡西看戏的欲望。

鸢抬起头来，对黑绝说：“你听到了吗？你现在可是附身状态，正常点，别吓到卡卡西了。”

黑绝：“……是。”

它可算看出来了，这就是个卡卡西过激单推人。

“柱间呢？”

宇智波斑瞪着一双鲜红如血的永恒万花筒写轮眼，那目光刺得黑绝都稍稍往鸢那里靠了靠。

“我放了个幻术，给他看了点东西。”鸢好整以暇地说，“在我愿意放他出来之前，他都得在幻术里待着。”

千手扉间飞雷神过来，他看了眼千手柱间身上属于黑绝的部分，下意识地开始分析这是什么东西。宇智波泉奈也摆脱了尾兽们过来了，就站在千手扉间的身边，手中的打刀刀身闪烁着森森寒光。

“你要拿阿尼甲的身体做什么？”千手扉间问，他指尖的飞雷神苦无转动着。

“黑绝，去和十尾融合。”

鸢算是间接回答了他，他一扯千手柱间的手臂，把千手柱间拉到了身后，然后又被待机的卡卡西一脚踢了过去，直踹膝盖窝，让被黑绝操控着的千手柱间直接一个下盘不稳，摔在了十尾的躯干上面。

“虽然不会痛但是这样很不方便诶。”黑绝小声地抱怨，但是他的语气实在是与千手柱间没有一点符合的地方，倒显得怪异起来。

黑绝操控着千手柱间，调动了他的木遁查克拉，直接和本质为神树的十尾产生了共鸣，源源不断的力量注入到这具身体中。

卡卡西揣在兜里的手夹着一枚可以随时激活的符咒，黑溜溜的眼珠盯着黑绝的动作。

宇智波斑在鸢动作的时候就眼神凌厉，直接提速过来打算先抢回千手柱间的身体。

宇智波泉奈和千手扉间也各自动作。

鸢的锡杖一指，三颗求道玉立刻拉伸成网状，其中一颗拦住了宇智波斑，黑色的网中拉的很细韧性又极强的丝线直接划破了宇智波斑的盔甲，让他不得不用镰刀卡住这张网，然后找间隙脱离阻拦，去到千手柱间的身边。

另外两颗求道玉则是阻拦着千手扉间和宇智波泉奈。求道玉性质特殊，它拉伸之后的丝线差点让宇智波泉奈的刀都崩口断掉。千手扉间有飞雷神，鸢就还额外附赠了一颗，这颗求道玉时而变成苦无时而变成长鞭又时而变成刀剑，专门打断他的飞雷神。

求道玉真是太好使了，这要是不成功都说不过去了。

鸢真情实感地感叹着，他一心三用地操控着求道玉拦截三人，还有余裕地又分出两颗求道玉去把想要撒丫子跑路的尾兽们集体捆扎在了一起。

“你要释放无限月读把你的祖奶奶叫出来，为什么要用千手柱间的身体？”

宇智波泉奈恼火地用刀挡住了差点把他捅穿的求道玉，质问道。

“幻术困不了柱间多久的！”宇智波斑终于找到机会突破了求道玉的拦截，他一甩大扇子，接着就一个火遁朝鸢吹过来。

火遁之后是近身而来的宇智波斑。

“你们之后就会知道了。”鸢不再回答他们，他眼神一凛，立刻抬起锡杖，锡杖和宇智波斑的镰刀相撞，发出了一声金属的碰撞声。

“——铛！”

宇智波斑和鸢迅速交手，锡杖和镰刀团扇之间武器交接的声音响个不停。宇智波斑神情凝重，鸢的体术……不在他之下！

而且鸢的体术极富宇智波的轻巧敏捷和千手的稳定厚重，又带着混迹战场才有的肃杀，很明显是集两家之长又混合了自己的风格，简练没有任何累赘，且一击必杀。

如果带土和卡卡西的体术继续成长下去，大概就会是鸢现在的情况。

但是为什么……鸢会对千手和宇智波的体术这么融会贯通？现在的宇智波和千手的关系也只是到了能正常交流的程度而已！

失去了鸢操控的求道玉没有了那种令人厌烦的高灵活度，宇智波泉奈和千手扉间也就脱离了求道玉的遏制。

两人靠近正闭着眼睛、半年身体都被十尾包裹着的千手柱间。

一弯半月渐渐高挂。

“鸢！”卡卡西高声呼唤，他拧起眉，一手依旧揣着符咒，另一手却扔出一个飞雷神苦无，打断了千手扉间的飞雷神，然后再用普通的苦无附着了雷遁，挡住了宇智波泉奈。

卡卡西在空中一个飞旋，躲开了宇智波泉奈想要控制住他的行动，然后再次释放了雷遁。说实话，要不是对黑绝不放心需要时刻注意，他才不会像现在这样这么束手束脚。

听到卡卡西的呼唤，鸢立刻操控着捆住了尾兽的求道玉，将尾兽扔到了卡卡西的面前，然后两颗求道玉再次变化，由捆缚的绳子变回了两颗球体，围绕在卡卡西的身边，帮助他阻拦两人。

“协助那个白发的小孩！”鸢用那双维持着幻术的一只轮回眼一只万花筒瞟了尾兽们一眼，高声道。

对轮回眼有阴影的尾兽们面面相觑，然后它们齐齐盯着千手扉间和宇智波泉奈。

“你们听到了吧？那个轮回眼小鬼说的话。”九尾作为最强尾兽发话了，“我们现在得听这个白发小孩的话了。”

毕竟轮回眼了不起，而且宇智波斑也被对方拖住了。能打赢它们的没在，面对千手扉间和宇智波泉奈，尾兽们的底气很充足。

“分心可不行啊，鸢——”宇智波斑狞笑着说。刚才听到的“轮回眼”从他充满了战斗的思绪中一闪而过，被他下意识地记住了。

“没关系，我最擅长一心多用了。”鸢躲过斑试图挑开他面具的攻击，沉声说着，然后再次和他短兵相接，围绕在卡卡西身边的求道玉依旧灵活地运作着。

“卡卡西，为什么要阻拦我们？”千手扉间看着九只由于需要协助卡卡西而被迫缩小了至少一半的尾兽，抿了抿唇，皱起眉，“这对你没什么好处吧？”

“协助他们抢夺柱间的身体，你觉得这是正确的吗？”宇智波泉奈紧随其后。

卡卡西扯下口罩，对着他们微微笑了笑。

“这对带土有好处，所以我会阻拦你们。”他说，“柱间大人的话不用担心，这也只会对他有好处。”

那可是十尾人柱力的力量，结束之后的千手柱间只会变得更牲口了。不过带土这样做真是把这个世界的斑大人坑惨了，战力再跌一截。

“什么意思……”千手扉间和宇智波泉奈对视了一眼。

宇智波泉奈试探性地问：“鸢都和你说了什么？”

卡卡西没有回答，只是略带愧疚地说：“这都是为了带土，抱歉了。”

另一边，鸢用求道玉击穿了宇智波斑的须佐能乎，然后大喊。

“黑绝！你还没好吗？！”

“好了，但怎么感觉力量不太够？”披着千手柱间壳的黑绝抓了抓手，感受着体内喷涌的力量，显得有点纳闷，“是因为人柱力有两个吗？”

千手扉间和宇智波泉奈如临大敌地看着无论是肤色还是衣服已经大变样，和鸢现在的样子相当接近的千手柱间，他就连那双眼睛都变成了葱郁的绿色。

宇智波斑放弃了和鸢的缠斗，赶了过来。

不够是肯定的。

卡卡西松了口气，很好，带土的计划一切顺利。

他将兜里的符咒单手折好然后攒在手心里拿出来，随时着给黑绝最后一击。

“——神威。”

鸢转移到了卡卡西的身边，他看了眼十尾人柱力外表一脸茫然的千手柱间，然后是还连接着千手柱间身体的十尾。

“力量不够啊，鸢大人。”千手柱间的脸上那一半黑色开口了，是黑绝自己的声音，满是焦急和不知所措，而他完好的另外半边脸闭着眼睛，神色沉静。

“不，足够了。”因为他不需要完整的无限月读。

鸢满意地笑了，他的轮回眼转动着，受到牵引，十尾身上的血红色的轮回眼也开始转动。

在夜幕高挂的半月之下，除了时间上的细小差别，一切发展都如鸢的所料。

他的声音高高在上，带着点即将成事的愉悦。

“无限月读——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜快乐～  
> 斑爷生日快乐嗷～☆  
> 奉上更新一篇作为生贺www  
> 同时这也是本年最后一次更新了！明年再见咯www


	26. Chapter 26

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二十六）

———————————— 

“无限月读——”

随着鸢像是咒文又像是宣告一样的话语落下，天边的半月被染红，仿佛是迷雾一样的红色覆盖月亮，补充了空缺，构筑了完整的红月。

一只巨大的勾玉轮回眼印在红月上，上面的数枚勾玉缓缓旋转着。

在眼睛的注视下，十尾发生了变化。

大量的枝干破土而出，就像是千手柱间的树界降诞一样肆意生长着。它的枝条向上抽伸舒展，将十尾的躯体旋转包裹，重新组成了巨大的树干，它不停地往上生长，顶端处已经开出了一朵巨大的花苞，含苞待放。

黑绝看着这个场景“桀桀”地笑，尖锐难听得让鸢的额角跳了跳，忍不住用求道玉抽了他一下。

“闭嘴干活行不行？”

“行行行！”

在求道玉的威胁下，黑绝不敢再笑了。它操控着精神还在幻境中的千手柱间的身体，开始抽取脚下神树的力量，同时彻底激活神树。

神树顶端的花苞动了动，裹着它的叶片缓慢地舒展开来。

层层叠叠的花瓣也开始舒展，迷幻的红雾被释放而出。完全展开之后，一只红色的眼球出现在花朵的中心，花纹和红月上的轮回眼非常相似。

那是一只轮回写轮眼。

——神树的花开了。

随着花开，神树的根在地底疯狂扩张，红雾开始笼罩这个世界，却在扩张到了某个地方的时候，再也不能前进一步。

薄薄的像膜一样的东西挡住了红雾，也挡住了里面的红月。以此为边界，外面的半月散发着雾蒙蒙的白，和里面的红月仿佛两个世界。

如果有人在这里，并将目光投向地面，就会看见有一颗刻着符文的石头散发着莹莹的微弱光芒，很柔和，却坚定的阻隔了红雾和神树的扩张。

而每隔一段距离，就会有一颗同样的石头滚落在不起眼的地方，散发着不起眼的莹莹微光，彼此相连，组成了不规则的边界。

——这是个结界。

这个不完整的无限月读被鸢思虑周全的限定在了规划的范围内。

九大尾兽抬头看着红月，兽瞳中已经变成了勾玉轮回眼的形状。它们缓缓地闭上眼睛，被蜂拥卷来的枝条包裹着，然后陷入沉睡。

宇智波斑早在察觉不妙的时候就凭借本能瞬间展开了须佐能乎，将自己和弟弟都笼罩在内。

紧接着迟疑了一瞬后，他又将千手扉间拉进了须佐的范围内。

“谢谢。”千手扉间看了他一眼，然后道谢。他并不是个接受他人帮助而不知感恩的人。

虽然有着宇智波斑的须佐能乎的抵挡，但他们还是觉得不适，红雾似乎无孔不入。他们发现自己的眼前竟隐隐出现了内心中最为期待的一切，甜蜜却如砒霜一样，诱惑着他们闭上眼睛，就此沉眠于永恒的梦境之中。

轮回眼的纹路渐渐蔓延上他们的眼睛。

千手扉间咬着牙，一丝血痕出现在他的唇角。他用苦无在自己的手臂上狠狠地划了一道，鲜血顿时喷涌而出。

疼痛让千手扉间感到了一丝清醒。

“泉…奈……”他的声音从喉咙艰难的撕扯而出，和他的眼神一样，一片空茫找不到落点。

“泉奈。”

千手扉间又念了一遍，声音坚定。眼前的幻梦依旧存在，却被他视若无物。

“你闭嘴。”

宇智波泉奈呛了他一句，伸手一把抓住了自己的佩刀，手掌碰到锋利的剑刃，刹那间鲜血淋漓。他神色凝重，眼神清明，对他来说，眼前出现的幻觉都不如身边的两人重要。

万花筒写轮眼在宇智波泉奈的眼中飞速旋转，一个小一号的须佐能乎套在了宇智波斑的须佐能乎内。

两个须佐能乎的叠加似乎是有了效果，眼前的幻觉渐渐消失了。

宇智波泉奈和千手扉间都感觉好了很多，两人对视了一眼，一个捂住了手掌一个捂住了小臂，眼神中都有点后怕。

宇智波斑握着武器，手上青筋暴起。他一刀斩断了眼前的幻觉，眼中只有站在神树上面的千手柱间。虚幻的再度出现的幻觉再也进不了他的眼。

就算是无限月读，都不可能将宇智波斑拖入幻梦之中！

“柱间——！！！”

他放声怒吼着，带着无边的烽烟。

千手柱间紧闭着的眼睑动了动，睫毛微颤，似乎是要睁开来，吓得黑绝连忙加强了控制。

“真可怕……”鸢小声地说着，他捏了一下手指，握紧了手中的锡杖，眼睛看向千手柱间的位置。

黑绝加速了对力量的吸收，它对神树收来的查克拉的量不太满意，但用来解放辉夜姬却是足够的，所以黑绝再不满意也只能兢兢业业的干活。

随着大量查克拉的注入，已经是人柱力外表的千手柱间再次发生了变化。

旗木卡卡西正在注视着起了变化的千手柱间。

他被鸢用一个小型的须佐能乎笼罩着，轮回眼的力量让这个须佐能乎抵挡住了所有来自月之眼的侵蚀，也让卡卡西不受任何影响的站在场上。

他手上有着可以封印黑绝的符咒，自身也有着跟神明星守修行（挨打）而得到的、可以弑神的雷遁。

旗木卡卡西是鸢手上的一张王牌，几乎有百分之八十的备用手段都在卡卡西的身上。正是有他的存在，宇智波带土才有底气搞出无限月读这种东西而不用担心翻车。

神树的枝条缠绕在千手柱间的身上，不过片刻后又退散开来。

枝条散开后，所有人都发现千手柱间已经消失不见，取而代之的是一位头生有角，身着华丽服饰的女子。

她的额头中有一条细缝，随着查克拉量的增加，这条细缝缓慢地打开，似乎是由于查克拉的不足，这条细缝张开了一点后就没有动静了，一丝红色从中泄露。

女子闭着眼睛，神情恬淡。

“母亲！”

黑绝惊喜的声音出现在女子的袖口之中。

鸢感受着从她身上传来的查克拉波动，又看了眼在她的身后蠕动着生长的神树，他从空中飞落，回到了地面上，只是脚下原本是泥土的位置已经全是神树横生的枝节。

鸢踩着神树的根，手上使劲用锡杖往下一扎，即刻入木三分。

锡杖上黑色的流光微转，查克拉从树根的破损处源源不断地被输入到锡杖当中，再经由锡杖被鸢全数吸收。

黑绝从女子宽大的袖中探出头来，震惊地发现鸢居然在通过锡杖抢夺神树的查克拉。

母亲和神树一体，也就是说鸢在抢它母亲的查克拉！

鸢脚下的树根开始疯狂扭动着，鸢站在上面不动如山。另一根枝条朝鸢抽打过来，被鸢操控着求道玉抽了回去。

“母亲！”黑绝焦急地又喊了一遍。

女子的紧闭的双眼眼睫微颤，似乎是要睁开了。

“那就是你的祖奶奶？”

千手扉间冷静的声音透过两层须佐能乎传过来。

“她叫大筒木辉夜，被尊称为卯之女神。不过按辈分来说确实是祖奶奶。”

鸢随口回答了一句。他现在正忙着用锡杖和只有简单意识的神树抢查克拉，如果神树想要自断一条根摆脱他，他就另寻一条树根或者枝干，只要能连接神树本体，查克拉就会被锡杖剥夺。

宇智波带土很久以前曾经算了一下，他的两个爸是阿修罗和因陀罗的查克拉转世，阿修罗和因陀罗又是辉夜的孙子，四舍五入他的两个爸就是辉夜的孙子，要叫辉夜一声祖母，那更小一辈的他就得叫曾祖母，所以他称呼辉夜为祖奶奶没问题。

反正他那个世界的辉夜对这个称呼并没有任何异议，相反看起来还挺开心的。

“卯之女神……我知道这个名字。”宇智波斑把钉在女子身上的视线挪到了鸢的身上，“她是你的目标，那柱间去哪里了？”

鸢已经被神树的挣扎弄得不耐烦起来了，他抽出扎在树根上的锡杖，手腕一个翻转，直接像投掷标枪一样将漆黑的锡杖投向了神树的主干，狠狠地扎了进去。

神树的枝条停止了挣扎，扎在了主干上的锡杖让神树毫无办法，它简单的意识尖叫着，却只有拥有轮回眼的人才能听到。

『查克拉！我的！我的！！！』

“呵。”鸢抱着手臂对着神树冷笑一声，然后才看向宇智波斑。

这家伙也太放飞了吧？

离辉夜和黑绝的距离是雷遁攻击范围内的卡卡西在须佐能乎的内部深深地叹了口气。

“千手柱间？他现在是被辉夜凭依的状态。”鸢感应到他给千手柱间下的幻术大礼包已经快到结局了，于是他好整以暇地解释了一句。

“凭依？也就是说你那个祖奶奶用的是千手柱间的身体？”宇智波泉奈挑起眉，说到这里的时候不知道想到了什么，忍不住笑了起来。

宇智波斑不可置信地打量着眼帘缓慢掀起，正在睁开眼睛的大筒木辉夜。

“……柱间？”

宇智波泉奈笑完后就伸腿踹了千手扉间一脚，然后把血淋淋的手掌伸过去，千手扉间啧了一声，但还是接过他的手开始放治疗忍术，给他治好伤口后才开始治疗自己手臂上的伤。

“鸢。”

旗木卡卡西轻声呼唤着，他全身紧绷，已经完全进入了备战状态。

鸢还在想宇智波泉奈的反应。这有什么好笑的？前世被凭依的还是宇智波斑呢。不过他一听到卡卡西的声音，就立刻拉回了注意力，看向辉夜。

她的状态能不能达到他所预期的程度？老实说，在他的计划里，只有辉夜被召唤后的状态是唯一不可控的变数。

大筒木辉夜睁开了眼睛，随着她的苏醒，多到足以凝成实体的查克拉在辉夜的身边形成了小型的风暴。

一双无悲无喜的白眼展现在众人的面前。

大筒木辉夜的视线在场中转了一圈，然后在宇智波斑和鸢的身上徘徊，最后停在了鸢的身上。

“你是……因陀罗和阿修罗的……孩子？”

————————————

此时辉夜袖中的黑绝：？？？（宕机了）

打不起来的，鸢总的目的我觉得挺明显的了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前几日突然发现居然到月底了，因为已经说过本月至少有一篇更新的，于是赶紧打开文档，然后我发现居然不用怎么去想就写出来了！除了一些细节之外我写得超级顺畅的！谢谢鸢总！  
> 不过要是有什么bug我也不知道了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_因为我只记得堍堍要做什么其他都忘干净了orz


	27. Chapter 27

5.特别篇·木叶初期（二十七）

———————————— 

“你是……因陀罗和阿修罗的……孩子？”

大筒木辉夜直直地注视着鸢，一双白眼中满是疑惑。

疑惑也是当然的事情，在被封印着的时间里，她一直都有注意羽衣的后代，只是在因陀罗和阿修罗决裂之后，她就陷入了沉睡。

但就算她睡了，她也是知道的，因陀罗和阿修罗无论是决裂前还是决裂后，他们两个之间都是没有孩子的。

“哟～祖奶奶好呀～”

鸢隔着面具欢快地打了声招呼。

“你是谁？”大筒木辉夜又问。

“你到底是谁？！”她袖中的黑绝气急败坏地大喊，“你真的是那两个人的孩子？！”

那他知道是它让因陀罗和阿修罗决裂这件事吗？如果知道，他为什么还要帮助它？

黑绝慌了起来，但是它又想起母亲已经复活了，于是又放下心来。

“我谁也不是。”鸢的声音突然低沉下来，“我只是需要辉夜女神帮助的、微不足道的人而已。”

“不知道辉夜女神可以帮我吗？”他低低的笑着。

辉夜袖中的黑绝看起来已经由一滩液体变成了一堆尖刺，就仿佛被惊吓到的小动物炸毛一样。

大筒木辉夜注视着他，温柔地说：“先告诉我，你的名字是什么？”

“等等，因陀罗和阿修罗是谁？”宇智波泉奈看情况也不像是要打起来的，于是真诚地发问，“鸢是那两个人的孩子？”

“不，不对。”千手扉间想起了什么，“阿修罗我有听阿尼甲说过，那是我们千手一族的祖先，可是这怎么可能？”

他拧着眉看向鸢。

“トビ？”大筒木辉夜念着，然后又看向了宇智波斑，她细细辨认了一番，才说，“因陀罗，这是你取的名字吗？太糙了。”

她不认同地说，“怎么可以给孩子取这种随便的名字？”

莫名其妙被狙击的宇智波斑：“？？？哈？！”

吓得他都差点解开了须佐能乎。

发现大筒木辉夜口中的因陀罗指代的是自家哥哥的宇智波泉奈僵硬地扭过头，然后视线在哥哥和鸢之间游移，脑子已经变成了一片浆糊。

须佐能乎因为他的震撼而消散了。

“她那是什么意思？”宇智波泉奈颤抖地手去揪着千手扉间的领子问。

“你哥是因陀罗，鸢是他的孩子？”千手扉间愣愣地说，“但是不可能啊，你哥怎么可能有这么大的孩子？”

“我哥才没有孩子！”宇智波泉奈抓狂地说。

“我才没有孩子！”宇智波斑瞪了千手扉间一眼，“不要胡说八道！”

千手扉间抓着头发，混乱了：“阿修罗是千手祖先，辉夜管宇智波斑叫因陀罗，鸢是因陀罗和阿修罗的孩子……这到底怎么算？？？”

“我不是因陀罗！”宇智波斑生气地吼，“我是宇智波斑！”

“才不是他取的！这是我自己取的名字！”被说取名随便的鸢看起来一身低气压，他抽出扎在神树上的锡杖，然后往辉夜那里走过去，“这个名字哪里不好了！”

他现在看上去居然还带了点少年意气的感觉。

“太短了，只有两个音节。”可能是因为神树一直在被鸢压制的原因，大筒木辉夜看起来非常的温和，她耐心地解释说，“大筒木家的孩子怎么可以用tobi这么简单的名字呢？”

说起来这个名字好像原本是白绝在用的？所以才会这么简单。

旗木卡卡西捂着嘴扭过头憋笑。

“……就因为这个？”鸢走到了辉夜的面前，看着她额头的那条红色的缝隙，“鸢只是化名。”

“那你的真名是什么？”大筒木辉夜温和地问，“可以让我看看你的脸吗？”

鸢没有回答她，也没有揭开自己的面具，他伸出没有握着锡杖的那只手，呈现出青白色的手掌缓慢地覆盖在了辉夜的额头上，正好盖住了那条缝隙。

格外温和的大筒木辉夜没有阻止他，虽然她看见了鸢手心中鸢尾花一样的纹样，但那既不是日月双印也没有感觉到恶意，于是温和的女神就放任了来自曾孙的触摸。

在鸢接触到她额头的那一刹那，大筒木辉夜就感受到了她的查克拉在流失。

大量的查克拉通过鸢手心的纹样传输到鸢的身上，看起来温情脉脉的一幕，是干净俐落的查克拉掠夺。

虽然查克拉在流失，但是辉夜惊讶的发现，她只感觉到了像是微风拂面的温柔，没有感觉到任何不适。

但是与辉夜的平静相对的，神树的意识立刻就尖啸起来。

『我的查克拉！』

神树的枝条挥动，一部分抽向了鸢，一部分则伸向了辉夜。

大筒木辉夜受到了神树的影响，平静的神色也狰狞了起来。

鸢察觉不对，立刻收手退后了几步。他看着掌心的纹样，这枚纹样已经泛起了金色的光。

只吸收了一半吗，不过也可以了，还是先解决神树吧。他想着，然后看向了旗木卡卡西。

“查克拉……哀家的查克拉！”大筒木辉夜张开双手，神色已经没有了之前的温和，查克拉旋起的风鼓动着她的衣袖，“那是哀家唯一的东西！还回来！”

凛冽的杀意席卷了周围，无论是谁，脑海里乱七八糟的想法都没有了。

宇智波斑已经拿起了镰刀的大扇子如临大敌，宇智波泉奈和千手扉间一个握紧了刀一个抓着苦无。

旗木卡卡西看着将脑袋——话说它有脑袋吗——钻出了大筒木辉夜袖子的黑绝，手心的符咒被他绑在了苦无上面，然后苦无又被他以刁钻的角度命中了黑绝。

烧焦的气味蔓延开来，被符咒灼烧着的黑绝顿时尖叫一声，屁滚尿流的滚出了辉夜的袖子，然后跌落在了地上打滚。

看你不顺眼很久了！

旗木卡卡西朝痛苦嚎叫的黑绝做了个鬼脸。

大筒木辉夜并没有理会黑绝的时间，她的意识已经被神树的意识覆盖了，唯一的目的只剩下一个。

——那就是，把查克拉抢回来！

被神树占据了意识的大筒木辉夜飘起来，朝鸢伸出了手，骨刺在她的身边出现，在对准鸢之后被射击出去。

“咻——！”

“啪！”

骨刺被鸢用张开成了屏障的求道玉挡住然后反射出去，鸢站在求道玉的后面，手中锡杖上面的圆圈碰撞出声音。

他哼笑了一声，“算算时间，千手柱间也该醒了。”

宇智波斑的耳朵捕捉到关键词，听完整句子后迅速看向了辉夜。

因为大筒木辉夜攻击的对象不是他们而是鸢，三人就偶尔躲避着神树抽来的枝条，都处在了观战的状态中。宇智波斑在察觉到红月的影响已经过去之后就撤掉了须佐能乎，毕竟这个招式非常耗费查克拉。

在辉夜的另一边方向，旗木卡卡西掏出了个玻璃罐子将嚎叫就没停过的黑绝收进去，晃了晃之后还嫌弃地撇了撇嘴。

千手扉间看见旗木卡卡西的身边还套有一层须佐和两颗求道玉，再看向鸢，尽管给小小的卡卡西维持着一个小型的须佐能乎，他依旧看起来非常的游刃有余。

随着鸢的话语落下，辉夜的动作停滞了一下。

不得不说鸢的时间掐得非常准，他刚刚只是说了千手柱间该醒了，大筒木辉夜身上的神树意识就发现了另一个意识的出现。

大筒木辉夜身上的查克拉流动紊乱了，木遁的枝条在她的脚下生长，并且开出了花蕾。

“柱间！”宇智波斑激动地吼。

“天真。”

大筒木辉夜淡淡地说，她的双手向下压了压，千手柱间的意识就被她压下去了。

“不要让我失望啊，千手柱间。”鸢低低地笑起来，“我可是特意用那些记忆来刺激你的。”

他悠闲地看着大筒木辉夜身上发生的变化，不同的神色在她的脸上出现交叉变换着。

查克拉愈加混乱起来，一会是神树枝条的随意挥舞一会是木遁在生长侵占神树的空间，两厢打架好不热闹。

鸢晃了晃锡杖，然后他就换了个位置出现在了旗木卡卡西的身边，并且终于撤掉了给卡卡西罩上的须佐能乎。

“卡卡西，你来录像吧？”鸢兴致勃勃地说着，然后从神威空间中拿出了一个相机交给了卡卡西，“我要把这个录下来！”

“给谁看？”卡卡西将装有黑绝的罐子扔给鸢，开始充当摄影师录像——不如说这就是他的长项——他边录边说，“给那几位大人看，你是真的会被打的。”

来自战国四人组的混合四打，带土是绝对顶不住的。

“唔星守吧。”鸢说，“作为赔礼好了。”

“……服了。”卡卡西无奈地叹气，然后兢兢业业的录像。

大筒木辉夜体内的几个意识的争夺似乎已经进入了白热化状态，宇智波斑惊喜地看见大筒木辉夜的身躯逐渐透明起来，露出了属于千手柱间的身体。

“柱间大人赢了吗？”卡卡西直觉哪里不太对。

“神树放弃了。”通过轮回眼看到了更多的鸢回答他。

如鸢所说，神树放弃了和千手柱间争夺身体，转而操控起它的本体，枝条探向辉夜，将她包裹了起来，接着沉入了树干之中，下一秒，树干就把一个人柱力状态的千手柱间嫌弃地吐了出来，让远处的三人不约而同的松了口气。

除了裹住了尾兽的那一部分，神树收缩了大部分的枝条和根系，然后它的树干扭曲着缩小了。

在查克拉席卷的风暴遮盖下，神树消失了，取而代之的是满身充斥着暴戾和傲慢的大筒木辉夜。

“咦？剥离了？”鸢有点意外，但是也没有多么的惊讶，“原来如此，神树化作了辉夜的躯体吗，确实是比千手柱间好用一点。”

“这种情况绝对没在你的剧本里。”

卡卡西笃定地说，“你是不是要翻车了？”

“开什么玩笑。”鸢斩钉截铁地说，“我绝不翻车。”

辉夜离开他的身体后，千手柱间彻底清醒了过来。他一睁眼就四处寻找着，看到鸢之后目光就直直地盯着他，绝对不挪开。

“带土！”他期期艾艾地喊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是一位羽衣羽村深藏在记忆中的母亲（  
> 30内解决的flag没倒哈哈哈  
> 想了遍剧情之后，我发现，深井冰的原来是我！


End file.
